The Power Of Four: A Charmed Slayer
by Braelynn
Summary: Buffy is The charmed ones sister. She is the youngest out of the Five. When she was four her grandmother put a spell on her and Joyce to protect Buffy. When phoebe unintentionally finds The book Of Shadows and recites the spell on the Front page she awakens everyone's Powers. This is a remake of BTVS from Season 2 and Charmed from Season one. More information inside
1. Preview

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _Joyce has glamoured Buffy to look like how she does in the show but i picture her as A Charmed one and her original colouring has Kathryn from Cruel Intentions so dark hair with piercing green eyes._**

 ** _Disclaimers: I Will only do this once i do not own ANYTHING from BTVS they belong to The God that is Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I also do not own anything of Charmed they belong to Constance M Burge and the Spelling Company._**

 ** _This is going to be a long process and i also work full time so please bear with and i hope you enjoy my take on the story._**

* * *

 **Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer."**

 **You can kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, four sisters will arrive. Together, these four sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones.**

 **Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power.**

* * *

 _"Phoebe wait, Please" Cried a four year old Peyton, whilst chasing after her Nine year old sister, they ran through the living room past Grams and a young Joyce_

 _"Joyce please you have to take her. Out of all the girls she is the most vulnerable. I can take care of Prue, Piper and Phoebe but Peyton must go with you"_

 _"Mum, come on can you really expect me to separate Phoebe and Peyton, they are like twins"_

 _"They will never know and can never know. I will not let anything happen to these girls like what happened to Patty" Grams sighed suddenly feeling very tired, she had lost one out of two of her daughters._

 _Patty was the mother to five girls all witches, Prue was the eldest, followed by Piper, then Phoebe, then Paige, who had been given up for adoption because Patty had fallen in love with her Whitelighter which was forbidden and then Peyton the youngest, who on her second birthday lost her mother to a water demon, that had drowned her from the inside out._

 _Penny Halliwell, Grams as the girls called her, had taken legal guardian over the girls: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Peyton, but last night she had received a premonition in her dream and she couldn't allow it to come through. She had to protect the youngest sister, otherwise she would die at sixteen years old. Not an age to die at all._

 _"Joyce please, you I know what this family is. You yourself are a witch. You need to look after Peyton as if she was your own"_

 _"So what do you expect me to do. Just run off with her and never speak to you again?" Joyce was crying she had just lost her sister and now she was going to loose her mother_

 _"You have to to keep Peyton safe"_

 _"But, mum..."_

 _"No you must go. You have Hank he understands to an extent."_

 _"He is not going to like this one bit" Joyce sniffled, no longer upset but more worried at thinking what her husband of two years was going to think. He knew she had lost her sister and he also Knew that her mother was struggling to look after four girls. But he wasn't going to expect to all of a sudden become a surrogate father to one of the girls without his input._

 _"I have a spell lined up. The girls powers are bound just keep her safe you have powers sweetie. You can Glamour and that is what you are going to use to keep your little family safe and you are going to go far from her and never return"_

 _"I love you Mum"_

 _"I know you do Joyce, and so do I. Blessed Be" Penny hugged her daughter for a final time and recited the spell_

 _Let this daughter see the light,_

 _Let her live out of sight,_

 _Protect her through and Through,_

 _Until this story has ran true._

 _"Blessed Be, Mother" Joyce whispered as she faded away, and every notion of Peyton and Joyce in the manor. As if they never had existed._

* * *

Buffy slammed into the tree that the vampire had thrown her into and unceremoniously fell to the floor. She was winded but other wise unhurt. She looked up at her attacker defiance in her eyes, and flared with anger as the vampire smiled down at her.

She flipped up into a fighting stance cocking her head to the side

"That all you got" She smirked, even though she complained about this to her watcher Giles, and to her best Friends, Willow and Giles she did get a thrill out of it. It was like comfort food, as if it was in her blood, she was born to do this.

She just wished she could be a little more normal. All her life she had felt out of sorts not quite feeling like she fit in anywhere, not even at home. It always felt like something or someone was missing, as if she wasn't completely whole. He mother would call her an emotional teenager if she asked why she felt unbalanced, but she also knew her mother wasn't completely telling the truth.

The vampire lunged and she side stepped and slammed her stake into his heart, she looks around weary of how close the vampire was to her school, which she knew resided on The Hellmouth.

" Three in one Night. Giles would be so proud" She sighs, then almost as if it was a sixth sense she looks around herself as an earthquake hit, she knew she had sensed it but she hadn't felt something like that before. It worried her. She braced herself against the tree and waited out the earthquake. As soon as it was over she ran home. For some reason wanting the safety of her home.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Prophecy

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _Joyce has glamoured Buffy to look like how she does in the show but i picture her as A Charmed one and her original colouring has Kathryn from Cruel Intentions so dark hair with piercing green eyes._**

 ** _Disclaimers: I Will only do this once i do not own ANYTHING from BTVS they belong to The God that is Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I also do not own anything of Charmed they belong to Constance M Burge and the Spelling Company._**

 ** _This is going to be a long process and i also work full time so please bear with and i hope you enjoy my take on the story._**

 ** _This is the first chapter I was originally going to have it as one long chapter but it was getting too long. You will see a few different changes and i hope you like it._**

 ** _So here is chapter one: Something Wicca This Way Comes, Prophecy Girl_**

* * *

"Prue?" A twenty-five-year-old Piper walked through the front door of the manor, calling for her eldest sister

"In here, working in this chandelier" Prue was indeed working on the chandelier, up on some ladders with a screwdriver in her hand, Piper walked further into the main hall and smiled, her elder sister always trying to keep herself busy

"Sorry I'm late" Piper looked up at Prue as she looked down at her younger sister and smiled

"I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change" Prue climbed down the ladders giving up on trying to fix the broken chandelier

"I just didn't realise how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach." Prue smiled as she watched Piper move over to the bouquet of flowers and read the card

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

"So, that Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

"No, but this just may get me the job." Piper showed Prue the bottle of Port that her boyfriend of six months sent with the bouquet of flowers

"Jeremy sent you port? I'm more of a wine person but..."

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper interrupted her sister and walked into the living room where their old Ouija board sat on the coffee table "Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

" I kinda found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper picked it up as if it was the most delicate flower in the world and read the inscription on the back " _To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four be forever more. Love, Mom_. We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help" Prue sighed, she and her youngest sister of the three didn't get on very well. It didn't mean that Prue didn't worry about the youngest of the three sisters being in New York. She loved her sister but at the same time she envied her as well. Phoebe was a free spirit, coming and going as her mood took her. Whereas Prue had to grow up quickly once their mother died looking after Piper and Prue and getting a job as soon as she was old enough to help their late grams with the bills and keeping the house in the family.

"You're always so hard on her"

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper was the only one out of the two that had kept in touch with Phoebe once she moved to New York six months ago, shortly after Grams had died. Whether she was running from her emotions and not dealing or because she needed a change of scenery Piper did not know. She still kept in touch trying to constantly play devil's advocate between the eldest and youngest sister of the three.

Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. She's never been right it's almost as if she's not completely there emotionally. She's always been cut off from us and the world. Constantly complaining that she needs to find herself" Prue carried on her rant almost as if Piper hadn't spoken

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that shortly before Grams died we found out we had another sister"

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Well maybe it helped that Peyton was closer to Phoebe's age than you or me where."

"Piper" Prue smiled at her sister ever playing middle ground "That is no excuse. And we don't know what this girl looks like, where she lives or even if she is alive at all"

"That's no way to think. Does it not freak you out that we have another family member out there?" Piper questioned confused by her sister's thoughts

"Well yea, but Grams said that she had been adopted"

"Do you not wonder what she is like? Whether she has your fiery passion or looks like mum at all?"

"Piper there's no point in dwelling we will never meet her" Prue walked away hurt that Piper kept pushing, trying to get her to open up.

* * *

"Morning!" Buffy called as she walked into the Library, she looks around at the damage as Giles walked out of his office

"wow, the damage seems fairly structural. Are we safe in here?" Buffy looked at her watcher to find he had a nose in a book, he clearly seemed distracted

" How're you doin' there, Giles? Get much sleep last night?" Buffy was concerned, noticing Giles was still wearing the same suit from yesterday

"I-I-I've been working"

"Me, too. I went hunting last night" Buffy moved to the table in the middle of the Library and sat on the edge of the table "It's getting hairy out there, Giles. I killed three vampires last night, and one of them was practically on school grounds."

"Their numbers are increasing."

"And they're getting cockier. Look, I'm not loving it. Last night was a pretty close call."

"Yes." Giles moved to another book, half listening to what Buffy was saying. This just frustrated the little blond slayer

"Giles, care? I'm putting my life on the line battling the undead. Look, I broke a nail, okay? I'm wearing a press-on. The least you could do is exhibit some casual interest. You could go, 'hmm'." Buffy stomped her foot like a petulant child but it didn't faze Giles at all.

" Fine, that's Okay. I can't put it off any longer anyway. I have to meet my terrible fate" She sighed dramatically. Giles quickly turned around wondering if she had figured out about the prophecy

"What?" he was almost scared of her answer

"Biology!" Buffy leaves the library and Giles watches her go. Determined not the let the prophecy come to pass.

* * *

Buffy, Xander and Willow come out of the doors into the school quad looking stunned by how bored all three of them were in their class. They head out to the balcony and then down the stone stairs

"That was boring." Buffy stated the obvious, still not acknowledging or accepting a lesson could be that boring

"I don't feel that boring covers it." Xander argued looking at the red head on his left "boring falls short."

"Even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd." Willow was shocked she loved science and she accepted that she was a nerd and actually liked it. The trio reach the bottom of the stars and turn towards the library.

The three friends walked into the Library finding the Computer teacher; Mrs. Calendar talking to Giles

"Can you see if you can contact this Brother Lucas?" Giles asked the dark haired teacher

"Yes" Mrs. Calendar glanced at the children and then looked back at Giles " I will check tonight, and keep you informed if anything comes"

"Is everything alright?" Xander asked as Mrs. Calendar moved off the table and left the Library with a glance at Buffy, sensing something in the blond that she thought she wouldn't sense in her lifetime.

"Erm well not really no" Giles decided to be partly honest with the trio. " I believe the master will rise soon. And if he does the Hellmouth will open up" All three of them looked at the centre of the Library remembering the last time the Hellmouth opened.

"you mean, th, that thing will be the first thing to come back?" Willow asked generally terrified

"Amongst other things. Basically you worst nightmares" Giles confirmed

"Do we know when this is supposed to go down?" Buffy asked trying to keep control of her emotions

"I am afraid not. Look all we can do now is carry on as normal. I am researching and Angel is looking through all his books at home. Mrs. Calendar is searching the internet"

"Mrs. Calendar?" Xander asked "Why is she in the club?"

"She's a Gypsy, she can help" Giles snapped, tired of Xander's idiocy.

"Giles. Don't worry we will stop this. It's what we do" Buffy smiled trying to calm her watcher down.

"Yea nothing can stop Buff" Xander smiled having full faith that Buffy would kill whatever evils that went bump in the night. Giles just stared incredulously at the dark haired boy.

* * *

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue was messing around with the circuit breaker at the top of basement stairs. Piper was talking to her

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate."

"We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue agreed thinking it would be a good idea, she walked into the kitchen through the dining room into the main hallway with the stairs

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper tried to hint hoping her sister would get it

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue argued not wanting to think about her youngest sister,

"Not anymore." Piper dropped the bomb and waited for the explosion

"What?"

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"You have got to be kidding." Prue screamed beyond angry that Piper would do this behind her back "How long have you been speaking to her?"

"Since she moved to New York. Well I couldn't exactly say No, it is her house to Prue. Grams did leave it to the three of us. Well technically four"

"Piper!" Prue warned

"You haven't spoken to her. She's changed I think trying to find Peyton has made her change I don't know but still give her a chance"

"Have you forgotten why I'm still mad at her?" Prue knew it was a lame excuse the moment the words left her mouth

"Prue" Piper warned in the same tone her sister used just a second ago on her "Look she lost her job and didn't have any look trying to find Peyton or dad. We are her family"

"How long have you known about this anyway?" Prue was too tired to argue anymore

"A couple of days, well maybe a week-or two." Piper smiled sheepishly

"When does she arrive?"

The front door opened and in walked Phoebe with a duffel bag

"Hey I found the spare key" Phoebe smiled and then faltered at the look Prue gave her

"Phoebe" Piper moved to her youngest sister and hugged her "Welcome home"

"hey Piper" Phoebe hugged her sister back and then walked towards Prue

"It's good to see you Prue" Phoebe smiled hoping to at least get a semi warm welcoming from her eldest sister.

"Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked eyeing her youngest sisters Duffel bag

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..."

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue cut his sister off still annoyed with Phoebe with everything that happened six months ago

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe argued tired of Prue already

"The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations and it wouldn't feel right to sell it" Prue explained to Phoebe as if she was still a teenager

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe was already tired of Prue arguing with her and just treating her like a child

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue folded her arms in defiance it was a support mechanism, hopefully if she physically closed herself off maybe she couldn't be hurt emotionally

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asked sarcastically "I never touched Roger"

"Whoa, Wh, what?" That was not what she expected to hear from Phoebe although on some level she knew her sister was right, she just didn't want to believe she wasn't good enough for Roger it still hurt her

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..."

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper tried to break the tension in the room, hating the fact that she was the middle child always stuck in the middle being referee to the oldest and youngest sibling's arguments

"I'm not hungry." Prue walked up to her room, angry with Phoebe, angry with Piper for not informing her of Phoebes return earlier and angry with herself

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe grabbed her bag and followed Prue upstairs heading to her old room

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later."

Phoebe was standing in front of her full length mirror just finishing applying moisturiser to her arms. Her T.V was playing the news but she wasn't really paying attention she was going through the argument her and Prue had when she first returned. It was good to be back she thought bitterly. Once again questioning if her returning was a good idea. She turned and faced Piper when she knocked on the open door to her room

"It's me." Piper was dressed in a nightdress with her dressing gown open and her fluffy white slippers

"I see that" Phoebe sat down on her bed, as Piper carried a tray of food over to Phoebe "Thank you I am starving

"Figured" Piper still knew her sister better than herself. Piper looked over at the T.V and saw Her boyfriend on the T.V "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

"Some woman got whacked."

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper took one of the biscuits of the tray and bit into it

"Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks?" Piper switched the T.V off sensing this was going to become a serious conversation "I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me."

"Good point. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother." Phoebe pulled apart her sandwich not really eating it "How was I supposed to explain that I was coming home because I had lost my job, I had failed on my own. And on top of that I couldn't find our baby sister"

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ...

"I get it, I did grow up here but I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister."

"You need to open up to her" Piper smiled at the younger sister, they both looked towards the open door when they heard a knock. Prue was stood there with a blanket

"This was always the coldest room in the house" She smiled weakly and laid the blanket on Phoebes Chest of Drawer's

"Thanks" Phoebe smiled a genuine smile to her oldest sister, who smiled back.

* * *

Buffy was in the Girls locker room, Buffy shut her locker door, and watched as two girls walked past her and out of the room. She took out her stake and started playing, she headed to the sink and placed the stake down next to it, switching the tap on and then looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. She still felt out of place and uncomfortable in her own skin. Surely she should feel normal in her skin? She looked down at the running water to find out it was blood. She switches it off and runs to the library

"Giles you will not believe this" She muttered to herself as she was walking into the library. Giles would know what to do, she heard voices in Giles off and then saw her boyfriend Angel in the office with her watcher, she slows down and stops just outside the office door, listening in

"It's clear. Its What's Going to happen. It's happening NOW" Giles argued fear in his voice,

"It can't be, you are reading it wrong" Angel was worried, really worried for his girlfriend, although what their relationship was transcended the normal boyfriend-girlfriend

"I have checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real" Giles tried his hardest to get the vampire with a soul to believe him, but he knew the love The vampire felt for Buffy was overshadowing his logical thinking, both minds were going into overdrive to try and stop the prophecy from happening

"Well there's got to be a way around it" Argued Angel, his fear for Buffy was palpable

"Look, Stop, Listen. Some prophecies are a bit dodgy, unclear. They're mutable. Buffy herself has thwarted them time and time again but this is the Codex. There is nothing in this that doesn't not come to pass"

"Then you are reading it wrong"

"I wish to god I wasn't. But it is very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the master and she will die!" Giles snapped his emotions getting the better of him.

Buffy was stunned she did not expect that to come out of her Watcher's mouth. Another apocalypse sure she could handle but her dying not so much. She started laughing a low cynical desperate laugh.

Angel and Giles exchange a look and follow Buffy out into the main area of the library. She stops by the table the others close behind her. Angel tries to hug her but she puts her hands up to stop him, he drops his arms dejected, and extremely worried about his girlfriend

"So that's it huh?" She glances at the men and then smiles a sad smile. He voice is wavering, the lump in her throat too large for her to swallow "I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next ones called!" Buffy stops trying to catch her bearings "Wonder who she'll be?" She turns to her Watcher complete fear in her eyes "Will you train her, Or, or will they send someone else?" She stops she just cannot think about the situation. She was seventeen years old and tomorrow night she was going to die. Just like that. No Living out her life, no children, grandchildren. Her own mother was going to outlive her.

"Buffy…" Giles started but she interrupted

"They say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it will hurt?" Her voice was childlike. Her tears where flowing freely know, she honestly didn't care, she didn't have the energy to wipe them away. Angel goes to hug her but she steps away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anger, anger is good she could deal with anger, she turns to Giles "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was… some…someway around it."

"I've got a way around it I quit!"

"It's not that simple" Angel said softly

"I'm making it that simple. I quit! I resign! I'm fired! Y-You can find someone else to stop the master from taking over!" She was borderline hysterical now, tears flowing not just for herself but also for her mother who was going to have to bury her daughter. For her friends, for herself and most of all for Angel. The only man she ever will love.

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the…the signs indicate…" Buffy stares at Giles incredulously

"The Signs?" She picks up a book and throws it at Giles "READ ME THE SIGNS" She grabs another book and throws it at Giles "TELL ME MY FORTUNE. YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP"

"No I don't suppose I am" He wasn't going to get angry with her, she had a right to feel this way. But at the same time the world needed her to be strong. Angel moved to stand beside her trying to comfort her, but she didn't want comfort. She wanted to live

"I know this is hard" Angel started, but Buffy redirected her anger to him

"What do you know about this? You are NEVER GOING TO DIE!"

"Do you honestly think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way…"

"I already did. I quit PAY ATTENTION!" Buffy snapped

"Buffy it the master rises…." Buffy stared at him, which shut Giles up the look in her eyes were pure terror and disbelief, Buffy was completely crying now. She was over the shock of it, and the anger now she was just a terrified seventeen-year-old.

"I don't care" She grabs her cross necklace that Angel gave her over a year ago when they first met, she takes a deep breath "I don't care. Giles I am seventeen years old. I don't wanna die" She drops the necklace and runs out the library. Both men stare at the necklace on the floor. The cross necklace laying dejected on the floor and mirror image of Buffy's feelings. Both men say nothing just staring after the girl they both cared for deeply.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the coffee table in the living room playing with their old spirit board

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked her older sister intrigued about Piper's life now

"About six months ago, it was before Gram's died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Gram's was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. She he handed me a napkin" Piper smiled at the memory, she really did like Jeremy

"Aww how romantic" Phoebe smiled, she was a hopeless romantic and loved romantic stories

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it" Phoebe laughed at this bit of information "Stop pushing the pointer" Piper nagged

"I'm not touching it" Phoebe argued as Piper stood up and picked up the empty popcorn bowl "More popcorn?" She stands and head for the kitchen

"I forgot your question" Phoebe calls to her sister

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year" Piper yelled back

"That's disgusting!" Phoebe mumbled to herself. The pointer moved to the letter A by itself

"Piper" It then moved to the letter T

"Piper get in here" Phoebe shot to her feet completely freaked out

"What?" Piper ran in from the kitchen and Prue ran in from the sun room

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked

"Me? I didn't do anything" Piper argued slightly peeved her sister would assume it was her. She could tell that Phoebe was home

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved. All on its own" The sister's stared at her younger one disbelieving "I'm serious it spelled A.T"

"Well did you push it?" Piper asked trying to come up with a logical explanation

"No"

"You always pushed the pointer" Prue finished the conversation and walked out the room

"Prue. My fingers were barely touching it. Look" Phoebe puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens at first and Piper starts to leave following her sister. The pointer suddenly moves to the bottom of the board and back to the letter T "See, see it did it again" Piper turns and looks at the board

"It's still on the letter T" Piper argued

"I swear it moved" Phoebe takes her hand of the board and the pointer moves all by itself "There. |You see that right"

"Prue" Piper is seriously wigged out

"What?" Prue walks back into the room and see's the pointer moving to the letter I. Phoebe writes down the letters it is spelling out A.T.T.I.C

"I think it's trying to tell us something" Phoebe looks at the word the pointer spelt out and a clap of thunder sounds and all the lights go out in the house.

Piper walked out into the main hallway with Prue trailing behind a maniac Piper

"Don't you think you are overreacting? We're perfectly safe here"

"Don't say that. In the horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die" Piper snapped and grabbed her rain jacket

"Piper, its pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Plus, Jeremy's not even home" Prue grabbed Piper's shoulders and gave her a shake

"Well I'll, I'll, I'll wait in the cab until he gets home" Piper knew the argument was useless

"yea because that would be cheap"

"I saw that pointer move, Prue"

"You saw Phoebe pushing the pointer"

"Prue, you saw that move, Phoebe wasn't touching it at all"

"Piper calm down"

"No Prue. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She grabs the house phone fully intending to call Jeremy to come pick her up "Great, now the house phone doesn't work"

"Piper the power's out. Look go with me to the basement"

"No, no and NO. Get phoebe to go with you" Piper argued, as Phoebe with a flashlight in her hand headed up the stairs

"I am not going to the basement. I am going to the attic"

"No you are not" Prue snapped at her younger sister. Somehow this was Phoebes fault she ahd been home for all of two hours and strange things had started happening

"Look I am not waiting for some handyman to come check the attic and I certainly am not waiting until tomorrow. I am going now" Phoebes curiosity was getting the better of her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had checked out the attic. She walked up the third floor and up the attic door. She tried to open it but it would not budge at all. She moved away from it and then started to g downstairs to get her sisters when suddenly the door opened on its own.

Phoebe shines a light into the attic and cautiously walks into the attic, she notices a trunk near the big bay window with a light shining through the seal of the trunk and goes and opens in. Inside there is many trinkets as well as a large old book covered in dust. She picks up the book and reads the front

"The Book of Shadows" Phoebe opens it and reads the inscription on the front "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power _."_ Phoebe looks up expecting something to happen but nothing does, she sits on the floor and shuffles through the book, mesmerised by it.

* * *

Joyce looks over at her clearly upset daughter sat on her bed looking through an old photo album

"Hi, honey. You alright?" She enters the room and leans against a chest of drawers, and looks over her daughter. Imaging what she would look like without her glamour. Throughout the past thirteen years she had grown to love Buffy as her own daughter. She knew that once the glamour fell away she would be the spitting image of her sister Patty

"Sure" Buffy mumbled not looking up from the photo album not noticing her mums longing look

"you are probably full from that almost bite of dinner you had" Joyce smiled, she had to wonder did Buffy know about her true existence was that why the past year she had been becoming more distant more secretive "Feel like telling me what's on your mind?" Joyce gently pushed she was taken aback when Buffy stared at her fear in her eyes along with the tears

"Let's go away" Buffy smiled trying to get her mum to agree

"What?"

"Anywhere just for a while. All weekend!"

"Honey…"

"Please mum, It'll be great. You and Me, a mother daughter thing. We, we can talk about all the embarrassing things you like to bring up" Buffy was practically desperate nearly hysterical again

"You know the gallery is open on weekends Buffy"

"Please" Buffy whispered almost childlike"

"Isn't it the prom or spring fling tomorrow night?" Joyce tried to change the subject, something with how the way Buffy looked scared her and she was almost willing to summon her mother there and then to find out what the hell was going on

"I, I Guess" Buffy looked down back the pictures

"Nobody asked you?"

"No nothing like that" Buffy watches as her mum walks to her wardrobe and opens the door to find a beautiful with sleeveless gown, Buffy gets up and gently trails her hand along the dress

"I saw you eyeing it at the store… I figured…"

"Mum we can't afford this"

"The way you have been eating we can afford it" Joyce stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her gently on her temple

"Its beautiful" Buffy smiled tears in her eyes again, she truly did love her mother

"I think you should wear it. To the dance"

"Oh no, I can't go"

"Says who? Is it written somewhere. You should do what you want" Joyce smiled wanting to give Buffy the option that she never got "Homecoming my freshman year of college. I didn't have a date but I dressed up and went anyway"

"Was it awful?" Buffy smiled happy that her and her mum was bonding, it was a rarity for the two of them

"For about an hour" Joyce smiled

"What happened?" Buffy was truly intrigued now it was a rarity that her mother talked about her time as a child

"I met your father" Joyce smiled at the fond memory

"He didn't' have a date?"

"Oh he did, and that is a much funnier story that you will never get to hear. But it was such a beautiful night" Joyce smiled kissed her daughters head and left her room so Buffy could try on the dress.

* * *

After sorting out the electricity in the house Prue and Piper went in search for Phoebe and they found her reading the book in the Attic

"What are you doing?" piper asked

"Uh, reading an incantation. It was in The Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk" Phoebe pointed to the trunk

"How did you get in here"

"The door just opened on its own" Phoebe told them hoping her sisters would believe her but the looks they gave told her otherwise

"What, what and what? You said incantation? What do you mean incantation?" Piper was starting to ramble a trait of hers when she got nervous, Prue walked over to the book where phoebe left it open on the trunk lid whilst Phoebe answered pipers question

"it said something about there being four essentials of magic. Timing, Feeling, phases and elements of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now, midnight on a full moon, is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what exactly?" Piper was forming a headache and her little sister was making no sense

"Receive our powers" Phoebe said as if it was the most normal thing to hear everyday

"What powers? Wait powers?" Why was she arguing with her sister they were not witches there was no such thing as witches or the supernatural "you included me in this?" Piper was beyond confused

"No, she included all of us. Even Peyton" She lifted the book and showed Piper the incantation "Bring your powers we sister four, its book of witchcraft"

"Give me that" Piper took the book from Prue and read the incantation

"Phoebe what were you thinking?" Piper snapped

"Piper think about it. All our lives we have wondered is this truly all we are made for. I know I have flet so lost especially growing up, and then finding out about Peyton what other secrets does this family have?" Phoebe was excited she finally felt like she had a purpose a future a path to follow. If this was true maybe just maybe the three of them could find this Peyton and get to know their baby sister. A sister that was younger than herself.

"Spirit boards. Books of witchcraft. It figures all this stuff happens once you return home" Prue was angry beyond angry

"Hey, I didn't find the spirit board. I believe that was you" Phoebe snapped back tired of Prue's undermining of her

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding round the pointer"

"Hey that pointer moved all on its own. You saw it, I saw if and so did Piper DO NOT blame that on me"

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe?" Piper was playing devil's advocate again. Why was she always stuck in the middle?

"Well my head spun around and I vomited Pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe snapped

"well everything looks the same" Prue smiled, as the three of them where arguing they had started moving downstairs and ended up in the Living room again "And we don't feel any different. So nothing has changed"

"I am going to bed" Piper walked upstairs ignoring her sisters.

* * *

Later that night Buffy is in her room trying on the prom dress her mother got her, she was in awe the dress truly was beautiful. She turned around looking at herself in the mirror a ghost of a smile on her face. Her mother all of a sudden rushed into the room

"Buffy!? There's something on the news. Willow!" Joyce watches as her daughter grabs a black leather jacket throws it on and walks downstairs with a purpose.

"I will take you to her" Joyce grabs her car keys and the two leave heading towards willows house. Joyce pulls up outside Willows

"Do you want me to wait?" Joyce asks as Buffy looks up at the house, Buffy faces her mother and shakes her head no.

"I will meet you back home I don't know how long I will be" Buffy smiles and gets out the care "I love you mum"

Buffy is sat on the edge of Willows bed the red head is sitting against her headboard her knees against her chest. It is clear she has been crying

"I've seen so much" Willow rests her chin on her knees "I thought I could take anything. But, Buffy this was different" She had to stop the lump was too much for her throat to handle, she swallowed it down

"It'll be alright." Buffy placed a hand on Willows knee trying to console her best friend

"I'm trying to think how to say it…to, to explain it to you so you understand" Willow whimpered

"it doesn't matter as long as you are OK" Buffy smiled a sad smile knowing what she had to do tonight, this was the last time she was ever going to see Willow, the last time she would speak to her, console her and just love her best friend

"I'm not OK. I go to that room every single day. And when I walked in there, it…it wasn't our world anymore. It was theirs" Willow sniffled "They had fun Buffy" Willow broke down she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and Buffy hugged her "What are we going to do Buffy?" Willow sobbed into her friend's shoulder

"What we have to" Buffy answers but it is mainly to herself. She stands and takes a deep breath "Promise me you will stay in tonight" Buffy gently orders she had to make sure Willow would stay safe, should she fail. Willow nods her head; she watches as Buffy walks out of her room

"Oh Buffy. I like your dress" She smiles a sad smile before curling up against a pillow. Buffy pauses and watches as her friend is consumed with despair. She had to make this right for Willow avenge those people's deaths. People she went to school with on a daily basis. She had to take out the master so the world would be safe.

"Take care" Buffy is out the door before Willow can answer her back, leaving an upset and confused friend in her wake.

* * *

Joyce had moved the furniture about so she had room to place five white candles in a circle, she lit each candle in a clockwise pattern and then stepped back. She took and deep breath, it had been a long time since she had done a spell

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I Summon thee, Cross Over the Great Divide" Joyce smiled when she saw the swirling white lights appear followed by the ghostly figure of her mother

"Joyce sweetie" Grams stepped out of the circle and became solid, she took her daughter into her arms and hugged her.

"Hey mum. It's been too long" Joyce smiled a sad smile, when she found out that Grams had died she had taken Buffy to San Francisco to the funeral not really explaining anything to Buffy. They went to the Funeral but left before the wake. Not wanting to confuse the girls in seeing their Aunt Joyce again.

"What's wrong?" Grams asked and the two sat down on the settee

"I think that prophecy you warned me about when Buff, sorry Peyton was four is about to come forth"

"Explain?"

"Well she was called as a Slayer when she was fifteen. She doesn't know I know, but things, little things add up and obviously with how magically strong our family is it just was inevitable. There was an earthquake yesterday and when I was running the water to do the washing up it ran blood not water"

Those god damn Elders, they promised me she wouldn't be called as a Slayer"

"What you knew" Joyce screamed

"Joyce sweetie calm down"

"No I will not calm down. The niece you asked me to look after form the age of four is like a daughter to me. I love her like my own. I cannot lose her mother"

"Everything happens for a reason. You know this"

"So what I am supposed to bury my daughter at the age of seventeen" Joyce shouted. Her mother was making no sense. She had kept Buffy safe for the last thirteen years she would not lose her to some foretold prophecy. Buffy deserved a life deserved to live and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she had a future.

"Joyce things have been put in motion. Phoebe did the incantation in the front of the book last night, things are starting to change. They know about Peyton, well they know that she is her baby sister. What they don't know is what you and I did."

Mother this is madness. She's seventeen. She will DIE"

"Maybe, maybe not. We will never truly know until it passes" Grams hugged her youngest daughter. Wishing she could explain everything but the rules wouldn't allow her

* * *

 ** _So there is the first full chapter. As i said at the beginning that this will be along process so please stick with me whilst i rewrite this story. I am taking this on whilst working full time and go back to uni part time so a lot. But i need to get this story out of my head._**

 ** _This is only part one of the chapter as i said i was going to make it a full one chapter but it was getting extremely long._**

 ** _Feedback is greatly appreciated as long as it isn't mean. I do not mind constructive criticism as this is only my first story on here. we all make mistakes important thing is to help people learn from them._**

 ** _Be nice to know what you guys think_**

 ** _If you have any questions just ask and i shall answer_**


	3. Prophecy Girl

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _Joyce has glamoured Buffy to look like how she does in the show but i picture her as A Charmed one and her original colouring has Kathryn from Cruel Intentions so dark hair with piercing green eyes._**

 ** _Thank you soo much to:_**

 ** _Clazberry your two reviews keep me going_**

 ** _ShadowSlayer23: its soo nice of you to like my work i have been really nervous about putting it on here and you have settled some of the nerves. Cannot wait for your story_**

 ** _DuffJessica: I know the preview was short and t hats all it was is a preview. As you can see the new chapter/s are more meaty._**

 ** _Enjoy guys hope you like it_**

* * *

Giles walks into the book cage and get some weapons from it and returns to his bag that is sat on the table that Mrs. Calendar is sat, he looks over the broad sword in his hand and places it in the bag along with some stakes holy water and places the crossbow next to the bag

"Okay, so this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth. But he got stuck in it, and now all the signs are reading that he's gonna get out, which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world." Giles had just informed Mrs Calendar about the events happening in Sunnydale over the past year"

"Yes. That about sums it up, yes."

"The part that gets me, though is where Buffy is the Vampire Slayer. I mean she's so tiny" Mrs. Calendar smiled at Giles but he didn't notice. She also wondered if Buffy knew truly powerful she was. Yes, she herself was a gypsy but the power she felt from Buffy was overwhelming. There was talk about a future witch or possibly witches she could never remember, were supposed to be the strongest witches ever known by man. In the tales they were destined to defeat evil and finally bring peace to the world. She truly believed that Buffy was one of those witches if not the one

"Do you know how to get in touch with this Brother Lucas chap?" Giles glanced at the brunette and found the teacher lost in thought "Jenny?"

"oh sorry. Well as far as I can tell no one can. But he did send out one last message before radio silence. It was a short one"

"What did it say?"

"Isaiah 11:6." Jenny picked up a bookmarked book "Which I dutifully looked up" She opened the page but she didn't need to Giles knew the passage off by heart

"The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf, the lion and the fatling together, and the little child to lead them"

"Kinda warm and fuzzy for a message of doom"

"Well, that depends where he's leading them to. Aurelius wrote of the Anointed One, 'The Slayer will not know him, and he will lead her into Hell.'

"So Lucas thinks the Anointed one is a kid?" Jenny was confused, who would turn a child

"If the vampire Buffy killed during the Harvest was indeed not the Anointed, then it may well be this child vampire"

"Well we need to warn her" Jenny stood up from the table

"I don't intend involving her at all" Giles said very matter of fact.

Giles: I don't intend involving her at all.

"What do you mean?" Jenny way confused surely Giles wasn't thinking about going against the master himself. He would be killed

"Buffy's not facing the master. I am"

"No you're not" Both of them turned to the voice, there stood a determined Buffy in her prom dress and leather jacket, she picked up the necklace that Angel gave her, she felt naked without it. It had unconsciously become her security blanket "So I am looking for a kid? And he will lead me to the Master?"

"Buffy I'm not gonna send you out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. I-it's time I found out."

"You're still not going up against the Master."

"I've made up my mind."

"So have I."

"I made up my mine first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told for once! Alright?" Giles was feeling slightly embarrassed having this argument with his charge, especially in front of Jenny

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer." Buffy smiled sadly although touched at Giles thought, but she couldn't let him go against The Master he would surely die, at least if she went against him she stood a better chance in taking him down with her

"I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I know" Buffy goes to turn away but at the last minute she throws a hard punch at Giles' face and he falls to the floor completely unconscious. Mrs. Calendar scrambles to his aid, and lifts Giles head into her lap, she checks on his injury and then looks up at the young girl

"You go up against him you will die"

"Maybe, maybe not" Buffy picks up the crossbow, she looks down at her watcher and smiles sadly again

"When he wakes up…I don't know tell him something cool and say I said it"

She turns her back and walks out the library.

Buffy walked down the entrance steps to the school to see a young boy maybe no more than six, with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in a blue jumper, jeans and sneaker

"Help me…" He whimpers

Buffy acknowledges him for a second and then feels the power radiating off of him. If anyone thought this was a young innocent boy they would be sadly mistaken. He radiated malice

"It's OK." She lows her crossbow "I know who you are" She takes the offered hand and they walk down the darkened street. Colin leading her to The Master.

* * *

Penny is stood in the middle of The Summers's houses living room with her eyes closed, she is trying to sense Buffy, trying to gauge what choice she makes, she opens her eyes and looks at a nervous Joyce

"She has made up her mind" Penny sits next to her youngest daughter and smiles a sad smile, she couldn't form words

"Oh god" Joyce breaks down in tears and just allows her mother to rock her back and forth the only comfort a child could ever get. The comfort of being in their mother's arms. Penny made a silent prayer hoping the heavens would answer her.

* * *

"You let her leave?" Xander snapped at Giles, who was sat on a chair with an ice pack pressed against his jaw where Buffy punched him

"As my soon to be purple jaw will indicate I let her leave."

"She will die" Xander snapped

"I told you there was something wrong with her" Willow said to her lifelong friend

"Well I cannot just stand here and let her die" Xander marched out of the Library intending to at least help somehow

Willow watched him go and then turned to Giles and Jenny

"Erm, how can I help?"

"We research find out exactly how we can stop The Master from rising, and if the Hellmouth opens find a way to close it." Giles smiled once again taken aback by the children's bravery

"Well how did you close it last time?" Jenny asked, Giles and Willow looked at each other

"Angel and Buffy killed the monster that came out and Giles read an incantation but that incantation can only be read on a full moon

"But tonight is a full moon" Jenny stared back at the looks she got from Willow and Giles "Gypsy" she said matter of fact, and that seemed to appease the two. "The question is how do we defeat that thing without Buffy?"

"What about Angel?" Willow asked hoping the vampire with a soul maybe able to help

"I imagine he is going to go searching for Buffy and try and help her"

"Good that's good. Giles. It means she won't be alone" Willow smiled trying to find a positive in this mostly negative news night.

* * *

Angel was just putting a shirt on when he heard a banging on the door, he went to answer it and was surprised to find Xander on the other side of the door

"Oh, it's you" Angel answered dryly, and stared in shock as Xander barged passed him into his home

"Mind if I come in" Xander looked around realising this was the first time he had actually been in the vampire's home; it was full of art that probably belonged in a museum somewhere. A lot of the items looked very old and extremely delicate

"Make yourself at home" Angel shut the door and turned to the younger man

"She's gone" Xander said,

"he'll kill her" Angel didn't need an explanation he knew deep down that Buffy wasn't going to just abandon her duties she wasn't that sort of person to just let millions of people to die. Her soul and heart wouldn't allow it. She had a pure soul, a champions soul.

"Rumour has it. Only we are not going to let it happen"

"What do you suppose we do?"

I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right?" Angel nodded at Xander's finding "Take me to him"

"You're way outta your league kid. The Master will kill you before you can even blink. If you are lucky" Angel argued, trying to form a plan without panicking about Buffy. He didn't know what he could do but all he knew was he couldn't lose. She was too precious to him. He loved her. Poetic a vampire loving a Slayer.

"Look how can I say this clearly?" Xander pulled out a cross and shoved it into Angels face. Angel backed away from it with a growl and fell into a chair slightly annoyed that Xander had caught him by surprise

"I don't like you. At the end of the day I pretty much think you are a just a vampire. But Buffy sees you as a man, a man she loves and right know I need you to prove her right"

"You're in love with her" Angel stated. He was jealous of Xander he got to see Buffy in the sunlight and watch her eat and be at school land interact with other people

"Who isn't?" Xander asked back rhetorically, he put the cross away and stepped back, allowing Angel to stand up and grab his coat, the two left, Angel leading the way to The Master's lair.

* * *

Buffy and Collin are in the sewers, up ahead she can see what looks like the ruins of a church, the place smells of death and it makes Buffy want to run far away from it. She looks at Colin for confirmation and he just points to the entrance, and leaves the way they came in. Buffy watches him go for a bit and then takes a deep breath. Double checking her crossbow is loaded, and walks down the steps.

There are hundreds of candles illuminating the place, and there are several pools of dirty water dotted around the place, with many shadows for people or monsters to hid in

"Welcome" Comes a distorted voice, it sounds like it is coming from every angle of the room

"Thanks for having me" Buffy is surprised by how strong her voice sounds, considering her instincts where screaming at her to run

The Master steps into the glow of some of the candles at Buffy's right, but Buffy doesn't see him she is slowly entering the room looking at every shadow every angle trying to pinpoint where The Master is hiding.

"Y'know, you really ought a talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage."

"Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the…"

Buffy spins around and launches a bolt in the direction of his voice. With his lightning reflexes the Master catches it in mid-flight right in front of him at chest level. Buffy quickly reloads the bow.

"Nice shot." He throws the arrow to the floor and slowly almost leisurely starts stalking Buffy "You're not going to kill me with that thing."

"Don't be so sure." Buffy reloads the weapon and looks around still trying to find The Master he had gone to hiding again. Well not hiding stalking eyeing up his opponent like a Lion would a lamb

"You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You are not the hunter. You are the lamb."

Buffy is slowly walks deeper into the room still looking for The Master, she comes up to a dead body near a pool of water and retches; the smell was indescribable

"You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide." She mutters

"I'm waiting for you. I want to savour this moment. I want it to last"

"Well, I don't."

"I understand" Suddenly The Master is stood behind her. Buffy didn't even seem him move and couldn't tell you where he came from. All she knows is she is frozen in fear and her body is screaming for her to run. She turns around and throws the crossbow at The Master. He just knocks it out of the way and grabs her neck.

* * *

Xander and Angel reach an intersection and stop, they are not far from The Master's lair. Angel looks in both directions, stops and takes a deep breath. Trying to find Buffy's scent among the smell of sewer

"This way" He walks past Xander, glancing at him, he notices Xander just staring at him

"What?"

"You were checking out my neck" Xander snapped whilst starting to follow Angel

"No I Wasn't!"

"Just keep your distance pal"

"I wasn't looking at your neck. And if I was I certainly wouldn't eat you"

"I told you to eat before we left. And Hey. What's wrong with food Xander?"

Angel just ignores him and carries on walking.

* * *

The Master has his hand around Buffy's throat. She swings her arm up and knocks his arm away she starts running towards the entrance of the sewer. The Master holds his hand out toward her and she freezes, caught by his hypnotic powers. She looks back at him and can't move. He approaches her, he comes up behind her, gently takes off her leather jacket almost intimately, the way a lover would take their partner's coat and lets it fall to the ground.

Buffy is terrified, she finds it difficult to breathe she starts to cry knowing that her end is coming at any moment and nobody was going to save her.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." The Master leans in close and whispers in her ear "You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!" The Master gloats, and breathes in Buffy's fear, it is intoxicating, he doesn't wait any longer and bites into her neck, relishing the sweet powerful nectar that is her blood. He doesn't full drain her only to near death and drops her like a piece of trash

"Oh God. The Power" The Master is tingling with power relishing in the powerful blood that would set him free. He steps away from the fallen Buffy who is now face first in a pool of water. She has no energy, no strength to pull herself out and she drowns.

"Oh and by the way. I like your dress" he steps up to the magical barrier and presses his hand through it. The barrier breaks down in a burst of light and magical energy and The Master heads up out of the lair. Practically humming with freedom

* * *

Angel and Xander see the light coming out of an adjoining tunnel.

"What was that?"

"It's too late. He's gone up." Angel breaks into a dead run, using all his preternatural strength to get him to Buffy as quickly as possible. Not caring if he leaves Xander behind. Angel enters the room and looks around. He then spots Buffy in the pool of water rushes to her and then scrambles to his knees and picks her out of the water.

Xander has just made it to the entrance and watches as Angel pulls his best friend out of the water. He watches as Angel listens for a heartbeat and checks her pulse. There is nothing, the look on Angel's face stops Xander dead in his tracks. It pure despair

"She's gone"

* * *

 _"Phoebe wait, please" Cried a four-year-old Buffy, whilst chasing after her Nine-year-old sister, they ran through the living room past Grams and a young Joyce and out into the sun room. They had just decided to go play with Prue and Piper but Phoebe Being Phoebe had to race the youngest of the Haliwell sister's_

" _Come on Peyton, catch up" Phoebe smiled and watched as the Four-Year-old waddled after her. She truly did love her baby sister. She felt closer to Peyton than she did Piper and Prue. She loved all her sisters but she knew that Peyton and herself where going to be extremely close when they grew up._

" _Catch me if you can" Phoebe smiled at Peyton and shot off after her elder sisters as soon as Peyton got close enough to her within reaching distance._

" _Phoebe" Peyton cried, not happy that her sister was teasing her._

" _Do you remember when you were upset because nobody would play with you in the playground?" Joyce smiled at a Ten year old Buffy, she stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you remember what I said?" Joyce looked down at Buffy's tear filled eyes_

" _No" Buffy shrugged her shoulders not listening to what her mum was really saying. All she knew was that the girls at her school wouldn't play with her because she was new. She felt alone_

" _I said you are a very special person. And soon what those girls will not matter. Because you will be so important that you are loved by many"_

" _But nobody loves me now" Wailed Buffy and she ran upstairs crying her eyes out._

 _Buffy walks down the steps of Hemery High with a lollipop in her mouth and is speaking to a bunch of girls. It is a glorious typical sunny day for California so she takes of her pink jacket_

" _So I am like dad do you want me to go the dance in an outfit already worn? Why do you hate me?"_

" _Is Tyler taking you?" Asked on of the girls_

" _Where were you when I got over Tyler? He's of the past. Tyler would have to get on his hands and knees to go to the dance with me" Buffy sits down on the steps and looks up at her friends "Which, actually is what he is supposed to do after practice. So I am gonna wait"_

" _OK, see you later."_

" _Bye" Buffy waves to her friends as they walk off all of them heading home, or to practice of some school sport or event for Hemery High. As Buffy Anne Summers only hung around with the popular crowd. Which consisted of Football player's, basketball player's and of course the Cheerleaders, of which she was a part the team._

 _Buffy lays her jacket across her knees and idly sucks on her lollipop whilst waiting for Tyler. A man in a black suit approaches her. It is Merrick her first watcher._

" _Buffy Summers?" He asks the girl hoping it is his Slayer_

" _Yea, hi" She looks at him confused "What?"_

" _I need to speak with you" He seems happy that he has found her, but also he is quite ominous_

" _You're not from Bullock's are you? Cause, I, erm I meant to pay for that Lipstick" Buffy is worried surely she couldn't of been caught and if she was surely there would be police about._

" _There isn't much time. You must come with you. Your destiny awaits"_

" _I don't have a destiny" Buffy shakes her head extremely confused by the older man "Really I'm destiny free" She places the lollipop back in her mouth hoping that the older man would leave her alone but he pushes still_

" _Yes, you have" he pauses mainly to catch a breath but Buffy also thinks it's for dramatic effect as well "You are The Chosen One. You alone can stop them"_

" _Who?" Buffy is confused but slightly intrigued, it felt nice to be wanted, to be needed_

" _The vampires"_

" _Huh?" Buffy just sits there staring at the man as if he has grown a second head._

" _Mum I am serious. There is something wrong with me" Buffy snaps, the two of them had been travelling for nearly two hours in the car and where only a short distance away from their new house_

" _Buffy I think you are being a little bit over dramatic"_

" _No I am not" Buffy argued "I don't feel right. I don't feel comfortable in my own skin. I feel like I am living someone else's life. I am telling you there is something wrong"_

" _Buffy all teenagers go through that stage. You are nearly sixteen you are still finding yourself" Joyce argued hoping to get her daughter of this train of thought, knowing that if Buffy looked too deeply into it she would realise the inconsistencies in her life._

 _A Sixteen-Year-Old Buffy is walking down a dark street, when someone appears behind her and starts following. Buffy senses that she is being followed and pretends that she isn't. After walking for a little while she ducks into an alley and looks for a place to hide. She spies a pipe above her a good twenty foot and jumps up._

 _Angel walks into the alley and is confused he definitely saw her come into this alley and he could still sense her. He walks under the pipe that Buffy is hiding on; stood in the handstand position, she swings down and kicks him in the back. He falls to the ground and rolls onto his back. Buffy lands like a cat and places a booted foot onto his chest_

" _Is there a problem ma'am?" Angel smiles silently impressed she got the jump on him_

" _Yea there's a problem why are you following me?"_

" _I know what you are thinking" Angel smiles, he's enjoying this a little too much for Buffy's liking "Don't worry I don't bite"_

 _Buffy steps back allowing him to get to his feet. She keeps her fighting stance and acknowledges him. He is a good foot taller than her with broad shoulders and from what she can tell very strong arms under his jacket. He also has the most beautiful brown eyes Buffy has ever seen_

" _Truth is I thought you would be taller, or bigger muscles and that" Angel cricks his neck "You're pretty spry though"_

" _What do you want?" Buffy tried to control her breathing this man affected her in ways she hadn't been before by a boy or a man. This guy was clearly a man. She was getting annoyed at herself and her erratic thoughts_

" _The same thing you do" Angel's voice takes on a serious tone_

" _Okay, what do I want?" She asks although she is worried about his answer, not liking the tone his voice took. She steps out of her fighting stance and just waits for his answer._

" _To kill them. To kill them all" He steps towards her strangely drawn to her like a moth to a flame_

" _Sorry that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year supplies of hair products" Buffy smiles sarcastically then her tones takes on a dangerous undertone "What I want is to be left alone!" She walks past him determined to leave_

" _Do you really think that's an option?" he calls out to her and she stops, not because of what he said but because she was intrigued by him "You are standing on the mouth of hell and it's about to open"_

 _She stops and faces him with a wide eyed gaze. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small black box._

" _Don't turn your back on this" he almost pleads and throws the box to her, which Buffy easily catches "you've gotta be ready"_

" _For what?"_

" _The Harvest" Angel says cryptically_

 _"Who are you?"_

" _Let's just say…I'm a friend" Angel starts walking away the opposite way Buffy was heading_

" _yea, well maybe I don't want any friends"_

" _Never said I was yours" Angel holds up his hand in a gesture that says goodbye. Buffy looks down and into the box and sees a beautiful yet simple designed cross. She looks back up to thank the strange, gorgeous handsome man but he is gone._

 _Buffy is walking home the street is pretty deserted, she sensed something and stopped walking, Buffy turned and looked behind her but saw nothing and carried on down the alley towards her house, she hears a noise almost like a shuffle of feet and stops._

" _It's late, I am tired and I don't want to play games. Show yourself?" Buffy senses the vampire come up behind her and she swings her arm around in a behind arc, stake at the ready, but the vampire grabs her arm and another vampire on her left grabs the other arm and they drag her backwards against a chain-link fence._

" _wow, OK guys" She struggles against their hold and finds it extremely hard to break free, she notices a third one come towards her already in vampire face_

" _Look I really don't want to fight All three of you" She snap kicks the one advancing on her in the crotch "Unless I have to" She tries to punch the second one he blocks her and swings his knee into her gut and knocks the breath out of her. The one that she kicked in the crotch is now fully recovered and is advancing on her a malicious smile on his face, and the other two slammed her against the fence again. Buffy is generally terrified thinking this maybe her night she actually dies in the line of duty. The vampire she kicks in the crotch leans down towards her neck and she can feel the sting of his teeth just breaking her skin when she hears a voice_

" _Good dogs don't bite" With the last word Angel punches the vampire in the face that is biting on her_

 _Buffy is surprised, but quickly regains her equilibrium, Using the support of the vampires holding her and kicks up with both feet and hits both of them in the face. They let go of her and one goes to grab her again and the other advances on Angel. Angel continues to fight the other two, punching one and snap kicking the other one to the ground. One of them pulls a piece of iron bar of a window and swings at Angel_

" _Look out"! Buffy calls as she punches another one and watches as Angel turns around to grab the weapon only to get slashed in the ribs. Buffy kicks the vampire with the iron bar away, and helps Angel to his feet_

" _Run"_

 _The two run away into the night_

* * *

Xander stumbled towards Angel with Buffy in his arms in a trance, not believing that his best friend was dead

"No, She's not dead"

"She's not breathing" Angel argued his voice full of despair. Xander did a double take at the look on Angels face, he had never seen the vampire so upset, he almost looked human. Xander was slowly seeing the vampire in a new light.

"I, if she drowned there's a shot!" Xander tries to calm the vampire "CPR!"

"You would have to do it. I have no breath" Angel places Buffy onto the floor so she is lying flat on her back, and Xander places his jacket over her legs. Xander kneels close to Buffy's head, takes a deep breath and places his mouth on hers breathing life into her. He then starts pumping her chest counting in his head. He repeats the process over and over

"come on, come on" Xander says as a mantra hoping it will help. He is ignoring everything around him, where he is, and the vampire staring at him. Angel was stock still and praying to any god that would listen to save the girl that saved his sanity, that gave him a reason to live. The girl that he loved.

"C'mon, C'mon"

Xander breathe into her lungs again and pumps her chest, hoping and praying to every god out there to bring his best friend back. Over the last year he had grown very close to Buffy he just couldn't imagine him Buffy and Willow without Buffy, if he lost his blond best friend it would be like losing an arm

"God dammit breathe" Xander screamed

Ange looked at the floor in sorrow, each passing second he believed that Buffy was further and further away from saving. Xander slowly stops pumping Buffy's chest all his energy spent and he starts crying, starts mourning the loss of his friend.

A surge of power runs through Buffy, it was unusual and extremely powerful, it was nothing like the surge she felt when she believed she was called as a slayer this was stronger, more magical. Finally, she felt whole, complete like she belonged. She was finally comfortable in her skin. She finally knew what her mother; Joyce did and her grandmother. She took a deep breath of air, her lungs screaming for oxygen her eyes shooting open.

Buffy laid on the ground for a moment letting the power flow through her as if she was born with the power, she accepted it, she reveled in it and more importantly she accepted the new power

Xander and Angel stared in shock as Buffy gasped for breath and then watched as she glowed from the inside and snapped her eyes open.

"Buffy" Xander was shocked, he honestly thought he had lost Buffy, she snapped her head towards the sound of Xander's voice, and then she coughs up the water that was in her lungs. Xander puts his hand on her forehead and gently strokes it, she looks past Xander and sees Angel, who had never looked so relieved before in his undead life

"Angel" She said his name like a prayer and it brought a warmth to his unbeating heart. He also sensed the change in Buffy, she had come back but she had come back different, powerful. He feared what it would mean in the future for his lover, but for now he was just glad that she was alive

"I am here my love" Angel stepped up towards Buffy and took her hand, he turned to Xander and nodded his head in thanks. If it wasn't for the teenager, he would be mourning Buffy with everyone else. "Welcome back"

"Seconded" Xander added in typical Xander style.

Xander and Angel help Buffy up both of them holding onto an arm, Buffy goes to take a step forward but they both stop her

"Easy, Easy"

"The Master?" Buffy asks, she was practically vibrating with power it was odd yet strangely familiar

"He's gone up" Angel wouldn't take his eyes off of Buffy, she was shimmering almost, it was certainly a sight to behold. Buffy starts to walk to the entrance of the cave

"No, You're still weak" Xander argue trying to hold her back. Buffy shakes her head

"No, no I feel" She stops contemplating the right word "Strong" She turns to the other two "Let's go" And they march off towards the school the other two flanking her.

* * *

In record time the three make it to the school grounds, Buffy is leading the little rescue party with determination and the two males are close behind her

"So explain to me again, how you know where The Master is?" Xander asked confused by this new Buffy, maybe it was the whole night, after everything she had been through maybe Buffy wasn't dealing with it well or maybe her brain hadn't processed everything but she was scaring him

"I just know." A Vampire tries to block their way "Oh look a bad guy" Buffy goes to punch him but a fireball develops in her hand, Xander and Buffy look on amazed whereas Buffy just throws it at the vampire as if she had magical powers all her life. The vampire immediately goes up in flames.

"Oooookay" Xander comment and follows the supernatural creatures quietly.

The trio entered the high school and walked down a few corridors to get to the boiler room there was a door off to their left which lead up to the roof of the school and another which lead to the basement.

"Okay, you two wait here, keep the rest of the vampires off me." They stopped in front of the room leading up to the roof

"Right." Xander pulled out a cross and a stake, Buffy turned to the man she loved

"Angel, better put on your game face" Buffy smiled slightly noticing he was already in game face

"I'm ready"

"One way or another this won't take long" Buffy headed up to the roof, holding the dress of her skirt up so she wouldn't trip on the stairs

Buffy: One way or another, this won't take long.

The Master looks in through the skylight and claps his hands idly he is watching the destruction happening in the Library, he could smell the humans fear, and he marveled in it. Humans always amazed him, he considered them as pets as well as food. And The Master certainly liked to play with his food.

"yes, come forth my child. Come into my world" He smiled almost gleefully, it seemed wrong on a creature such as himself

"I don't think it's yours just yet" Buffy smiled and tilted her head in confidence. The Master stares at her in surprise, she was supposed to be dead. It was written. This Slayer certainly was a thorn in his side.

"You're dead"

"I may be dead, but I am still pretty"

"You were destined to die. It was written"

"What can I say. I flunked the written" Buffy shrugged her shoulders, and that annoyed The Master more he growls in annoyance and stretches out his hand towards Buffy and hypnotizes her

"COME HERE!" He snarls, determined to finish her once and for all

Buffy slowly approaches the Thousand-Year-Old vampire, seemingly hypnotized, he grabs her throat again

"Did you really think you could best me? When you couldn't below" The Master asked, he was jovial, he had the opportunity to kill a Slayer twice, not many of his kind could happily say that and live to tell the tale.

"You have fruit punch mouth" Buffy looks at him curiously for a second and then punches him in the mouth, she moves away giving her more room to fight

"What?" The Master is bewildered, she was supposed to die by his hands and yet her she was alive and kicking. It infuriated him, nobody defied him. Buffy swings another punch at his face and he falls to the ground.

"Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists"

As The Master gets to his feet, Buffy does a swinging roundhouse kick which connects with The Master's face again. He swipes at her but Buffy jerks back. The master has managed to scratch her on the chest with his talon like nails. Buffy goes on the assault punching him in his kidneys, his jaw and his chest. She goes to punch him again but The Master has recovered and blocks her punch and returns a punch to Buffy's face she goes flying backwards and into the wall behind her

The Master starts advancing on her, but Buffy does a front tuck and sails over The Masters head landing behind him and kicks him in the back. The Master turns around and grabs her by the throat squeezing the life out of her

"Where are your jibes now?" The Masters laughs, Buffy looks behind her they are at the entrance of the skylight she sees the upended table, it is broken in half and looks like a giant stake protruding upwards

"Will you be laughing when my hell is on Earth?"

"You're that amped about hell" She grabs him by the neck, and pushes him, The Master is surprised to find her grip is a lot stronger than his, she bends at the waist and flips him over her "Go there" The Master falls through the skylight and down onto the makeshift stake.

The Master lands with a thud and slowly due to his age, he disintegrates and all that is left is his skeleton, his face in a permanent scream of fear. Buffy watches from above as the vampires flee and her friends get up from their places on the floor.

* * *

"It is over" Penny smiles at her youngest daughter "She is alive"

"What? She didn't die?" Joyce asks her mother, she is in disbelief it has been one hell of a night and everything had changed. Joyce knew one thing for sure she had to tell Buffy about her past, about her true family, about who she truly was. The fear of losing Buffy made everything clearer

"It would appear so" Penny sat next to her daughter, and pulled Joyce into her arms when Joyce burst into tears.

"She needs to know mum. We cannot hide it from her anymore" Joyce sobbed, worried but at the same time happy that she wouldn't be living a lie much longer. "All her life Buffy, sorry Peyton has said she doesn't feel complete not right. It's only fair we tell her. It could help her in the battles to come"

"You always where the voice of reason. Always saw the bigger picture" Penny stroked Joyce's hair away from her forehead the only way a mother could and kissed it.

"The coming months are going to be difficult for everyone" Penny said cryptically and something about it made a shiver run down Joyce's spine

"Mum?" Joyce looked into her mother's eyes and saw she was hiding something "You know something" Joyce said matter of fact

"Yes, and you know the rules. I have to go sweetie. Patty is having a fit" Penny smiled

"You take care" Penny stood up and entered the light circle "Blessed Be"

"Blessed Be, Mother" Joyce whispered not looking as her mother faded from earths dimension. She didn't want to watch her mother leave because she wasn't sure when the next time she would see her.

* * *

Cordelia pushes the last of the junk away from the door's and opens them for Buffy, Angel and Xander. They all walk over to the Master.

"The vampires?" Giles asks not taking his eyes of his charge she hadn't looked up from The Masters bones, and wouldn't let go of Angel's hand.

"Gone" Cordelia answered, even she knew that it was a moment to reflect and not say anything rash or crude

"The Master is dead. The Hellmouth is closed." Giles looked at the vampire with a soul and then glanced at the small blond next to his side

"Buffy…Buffy" Angel smiled when she didn't answer, he stroked her face and she looked up at him with a watery smile

"Sorry, it's been a really weird day"

"Yea Buffy died and everything" Xander commented, and regretted his words the moment they left his mouth

"Wow harsh" Willow murmured, sometimes she wanted to kick Xander for not having more tact

"I should have known that wouldn't have stopped you" Giles smiled, showing Buffy he cared, she looked smiled a small smile and then looked back at the master

"What do we do know?" Jenny Calendar asked, she didn't want to stay here not at this very moment anyway.

"I don't know about you lot, but I don't like the Library much anymore"

"Hey! I hear there's a dance at the Bronze tonight. Could be fun." Xander suggested

Everyone seemed to agree with that, and they turned to Buffy, she was still staring at The Master's bones, trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened today

"Buffy?" Willow asked

"Sure! We saved the day I say we party" Buffy smiled at the others and then looks down at her dirty ruined dress "I mean I got all pretty"

"What about him?" Jenny asks indicating with her head to The Master, Buffy looks at him a vicious look forming

"He's not going anywhere. Loser" Everyone turns, and Buffy and Angel bring up the rear tuning out everyone's bickering. Angel squeezes Buffy's hand and she looks up at him and smiles, she knew they would speak properly later

"By the way, I really like your dress." Angel smiled when he saw a genuine smile of Buffy's face

"Yeah, yeah. Big hit with everyone."


	4. Something Wicca This way Comes Part Two

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _Joyce has glamoured Buffy to look like how she does in the show but i picture her as A Charmed one and her original colouring has Kathryn from Cruel Intentions so dark hair with piercing green eyes._**

 _ **DuffJessica: I am so glad you are starting to like the story.**_

* * *

It's the following morning and Phoebe is sat on the steps leading up to the manor, where all three girls live with a cup of coffee in her hand. She had spent all night reading the book of shadows and finding out about her family's history. The she had come outside and sat on the steps watching the sun rise. Finding the event magical. She turns towards the door when Piper walks out of the house

"You're up early" Piper smiles

"I never went to bed"

"Let me guess, you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" Piper smiled finally managing to see the funny side of last night

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Piper sat next to her younger sister

"What where you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe smiled, Loving her family history

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper smiled

"No. According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren"

"And we have a cousin who is a drunk, an aunt who's manic a father who's invisible and a sister we have never met" Piper stands trying to keep Phoebe grounded and not in fantasy land

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters." Phoebe follows Piper to her car and hold open the driver's door whilst Piper climbs in "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum." Piper kissed Phoebes cheek as if to say goodbye "So take that Nancy Drew." Piper starts the ignition and shuts her door

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe smiles through the window hoping to get Piper to understand and most importantly believe. She waves as Piper drives off.

* * *

Prue and Roger where walking through The Museum of the Natural History talking about the Beals expedition that Prue had been working hard on for the last Three Months

"There's been a change of plan." Roger was slightly worried about Prue's reaction

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue was confused why would there be a change, everything was perfect

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's terrific." Prue was confused by Roger's tone of voice

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised." Roger looked back and Prue and was surprised by the shocked expression. Did Prue seriously think she could hedge this expedition by herself, she was qualified or experienced enough.

"I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." Then it hit her; Roger was the more qualified person "You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?" Roger's smile was smug, and all Prue wanted to do was wipe it off his face

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Prue stood next to the door, her arms crossed in defiance

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." Roger smiled suggestively and walked passed Prue and through the door she was stood next to.

"Bastard" Prue sighed and followed behind Roger, only she turned left down the hallway instead of following Roger

"Prue wait" Roger called out and Prue stopped "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit" Prue grimaced and then left. Roger's pen moved in his shirt pocket and leaked blue ink on his shirt. Roger looked down confused by the ink leakage. He picks his pen up and the Ink squirts onto his face leaving a mark across his nose and cheek.

* * *

Piper is in the kitchen of Quake making her audition meal to hopefully get the chef job at the restaurant. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen

"Your time is up. Let's see." Chef Moore claps his hands. He picks up the index card "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore ..."

"What?" Chef Moore seems agitated by Piper interrupting him, he had an air about him as if he was the most important person in the world

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" He pulls a face of disgust as if spitting out a horrible taste from his mouth

"I didn't have time for…"

"Ah-ah!" He puts some of the pork on his fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her around and he stops. Frozen in time, like a statue

"Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" Piper waves her hand in front of the chef's face and he doesn't move at all he literally is frozen in place. Seeing her opportunity Piper takes a baster and fills it with some port, and dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. She steps back and he unfreezes and places the food in his mouth

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

* * *

Prue enters Rogers office at the natural history museum, she notices he is sitting on a chair facing the window that looks out into San Francisco, he is talking on the phone

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit" Roger turns around and see Prue stood there hands on her hips. She couldn't believe he was using her speech for his own gain "Prue" Roger drops the phone surprised to see her in his office

"I quit."

"I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs up the phone and turns back to Prue "Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue lists off the problems with her job on her fingers

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references…"

"Don't threaten me, Roger." Prue demanded she wasn't going to let a lowlife ruin her life, or her job opportunities

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

"Excuse me?" Prue truly was confused how could this be in her favour at all?

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me."

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office." Prue smiled knowing that he wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of the work she had left for him. She didn't feel guilt at all. In fact, she felt relieved. Empowered.

"You're gonna regret this.

Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue turned around a smile plastered on her face and headed towards the door, just as she was leaving roger had to have the last say

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse!" It was a lame excuse and comeback and he knew it.

Prue turned around and squints her eyes imaging strangling him all on its own Rogers tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. Prue doesn't notice and she leaves. Leaving Roger fending for himself against his tie. He stumbles onto his chair and opens his drawer to find a pair of scissors and cuts his tie off.

"What the hell was that?" He is completely bewildered, was it Karma? Could Karma actually be real and it was coming back at biting him in the ass? Nah surely not. He was Roger, nothing took him down. Karma or natural.

* * *

On The sidewalk outside of Quake the restaurant that Piper just got the job for, Piper is on her cell phone trying to call her younger sister Phoebe

"Phoebe answer your phone. "She hangs up and places the phone back in her jean pockets, and turns around and walks into Jeremy "Oh God!" Piper places a hand to her throat in surprise "Jeremy you scared me"

"I can see that. I'm Sorry. You ok?" He kissed her on the forehead

"Yea I am now. I really, really am" Piper leaned up and kissed him "What you doing here?" She smiled up at him

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job"

"You always surprise me; how did you know" Piper smiled she hadn't told Jeremy yet. She hadn't told anyone yet.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food." Piper smiled and grabbed Jeremy's jacket and pulled him down for a kiss

"Hamburgers, pizza." He mumbles against her lips and kissed her back.

* * *

Phoebe is riding her bike on the road on her way into the city centre. All of a sudden she is hit with a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!" She tries to get the boys attention but it is no use, she sees the car coming up the road and it's the exact scene in her premonition. She speeds up cycling and rides in front of the boys and skids in front of the car. Causing the car to slam on his breaks stopping short of running Phoebe over who has come off her bike and hold her arm against herself.

Prue walks up to the reception desk at San Francisco General hospital. Andy is stood there with his back to her

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister Phoebe Halliwell. She had an accident" Prue asks the receptionist

"One second please." The nurse speaks to Prue and then turns to Andy "What's that name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

"Andy?" Prue looks up finally noticing the man stood next to her

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" He smiled and went to hug her but stopped himself. It was strange how familiar it was to see Prue after so long and just slip back into old habits

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident." Prue smiled up at Andy, he still made her feel strange, like her insides turned to goo.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy hoped the youngest of the three sisters was ok. Not wanting Prue to go through any more pain. She had already endured too much from her mother dying and also from her grams dying.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." She looked down at her feet and then back up at Andy, he smiled and her heart skipped a beat "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation." There was an awkward silence which was broken by the nurse at the reception desk

"Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." The nurse then turned to Andy "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you." The two watched the nurse run off to go help with a trauma, Andy then looked at Prue and smiled

"Well, it's good seeing you" Andy smiled it was really good. He truly had missed Prue they go to hug but stop and the Prue holds out her hand

"Yea, you to Andy. Take Care" Prue smiles and then starts heading to X-Ray

"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure." The two start walking towards the coffee machine "So you are an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective." Andy smiled

"Inspector's classier." Prue smiled "Inspector Trudeau. Has a nice ring to it" Prue flirted it was so easily to fall back into old way's.

"Liking it better already." Andy smiled handing Prue the instant machine coffee

"Your dad must be so proud." Prue took the coffee and added a lot of sugar

"Third generation. You bet his happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work." Prue looked down slightly embarrassed about her life.

"Oh" Andy didn't know what to say

"I heard you moved to Portland." Prue changed the subject hoping to keep it off her and her terrible life

"I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

"How did you know about him?

"I know people." Andy smiled coyly

"You checked up on me? Cryptic guy" Prue smiled up at him

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?" Prue smiled coyly, she truly did miss Andy Trudeau

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective." Andy smiled back thinking the move back to San Francisco was becoming better and better.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe are sat at the bar at Quake, they are mostly alone, with only a few people milling around

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue was getting a headache and she was trying to convince her sister that witchcraft wasn't real.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic."

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers." Prue looked around for the cream "Now, where is the cream?" The pot of cream near the till register moves by itself towards Prue's cup of coffee and fills with cream. Phoebe smiled smugly

"Really? That looked pretty special to me"

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it."

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe claps her hands in excitement as Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all. Phoebe notices and smirks "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch"

"You were born one. We all were. All four of us. And we better start dealing"

"Phoebe think. If I can move things, you have premonitions and Piper can freeze things that means. Peyton our nearly eighteen-year-old sister has power of elements."

"We will find her Prue. I promise you that. Maybe there is something in the book about it" Phoebe smiled.

The two are walking down the side walk on the way to the drug store, to get Phoebes prescription

"When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe explained

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has what to do with us?"

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore." The two entered the drug store and headed towards the counter.

* * *

Piper and Jeremy were sat in the back of the cab on the way to Jeremy's place. Jeremy was holding a box of fortune cookies.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Piper asked thinking back to earlier on in the day

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" Jeremy smiled trying to understand what was going through Piper's head. The past Twenty-Four Hours she had been acting weird.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy." She picks out a fortune cookie out of the box "Now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay." Jeremy opens it and reads off the bit of paper "Soon you will be on top" He smiles

"It doesn't say that." Piper smiled and grabbed the piece of paper and read it

"Yes it does.

"Of the world." Piper read the piece of paper "Soon you will be on top of the world."

"Can you make a left on 7th please." Jeremy asked the cab driver, he wanted to show Piper a surprise

"Hey, I thought that we were going to your place."

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing." Jeremy smiled and for the first time Piper was worried, maybe Phoebe's thoughts about their supposed family history was making her double think everything.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe were at the counter of the Pharmacy, Phoebe handed over her prescription to the pharmacist

"I'll be right back with your prescription." The pharmacist smiled and walked away with the piece of paper

"Take your time." Phoebe smiled, she was strangely giddy probably because Prue was starting to realise that she was right.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked the pharmacist before she was able to go into the back fully

"Aisle three." Prue started walking to the aisle Phoebe was following idly glancing at the items

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches."

"Not for this one it won't." Prue argued it was taking a lot effort to not snap at her sister, they wandered deeper into the aisle noting that the pharmacy was practically empty

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue snapped the pounding in her head was getting more difficult to ignore. It felt like her whole head was vibrating

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be" Prue looked around massively confused, this headache was really taking its toll on her "you know, isn't this aisle 3?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe smiled still determined to get her sister to understand to see things her way. They could make a huge difference the four of them. Save the world on a daily basis.

"Do you see any aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea."

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

"Then move your headache out of your mind." Phoebe smiles as if magical powers where an everyday thing in their lives. Prue stares angrily at her little sister and a bottle of aspirin flies into her hand, phoebe smiles starting to understand how their powers work "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head.

You still don't believe me. The coffee the aspirin. Come on Prue even you cannot ignore the things happening" Phoebe was getting really tired of this surely her sister wasn't so closed minded. There was magic everywhere supernatural or natural.

I don't believe this" Prue snapped and turned away from her sister

"Ro-ger." Phoebe smiled and watched as several bottles of aspirin fly off the shelves and onto the floor "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue mumbled

"No actually, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe argued their dad was one of the reasons why she left to go to New York in the first place to see if she could find him.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum."

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe smiles a huge smile as all the medicines and bottles fly of the shelves leaving a slightly bewildered Prue in its wake "Feel better?"

"Lots." Prue realized her headache was actually gone now. Maybe it was just a pressure headache or a stress headache but using her powers certainly relieved it. Maybe there was an upside to being a witch

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?" Prue asked smiling and wondering what the future could hold for them.

* * *

At The Old Bowing building Jeremy opens the entrance door and leads Piper inside of the building

"Well, here we are." Jeremy looks around he almost seems giddy with excitement, and opened up the old frat elevator.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper was starting to really freak out again. Jeremy wasn't acting normal which really made Piper wonder if she truly knew her boyfriend.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." He took her hand and they stepped inside the elevator and he pressed the button and the elevator started heading towards to the roof. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them." He didn't notice the slip of his tongue but Piper did

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper was truly worried now. Who was Jeremy? Who was this guy?

"Whoops." Jeremy smiled and then took out a knife from behind his back. But it wasn't a knife if was an athame. A magical knife used in the occult

"What is that?" Piper snapped "Jeremy. What are you doing?" "She started stepping away from her boyfriend

"It's your surprise" he leered at Piper and started advancing. Piper was backed up against the elevator wall

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released." Jeremy stroked Pipers cheek with the hand that held his knife, a mockery of love, devotion. It was almost intimate "Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy grabbed Piper around the neck and lifted the Athame.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper put everything together in the split second for Jeremy to grab him

"Not women, witches!" Jeremy snapped and hit Piper across the face

"Why?" Piper croaks out her throat was burning from the lack of oxygen. Jeremy raised his hands and flames started coming out of his fingertips"

"It was the only way to get their powers." Jeremy smiled and his eyes turned black. Piper was frozen in fear. Her boyfriend was a Warlock "And now I want yours." Jeremy lunges for Piper and she screams in defense she raises her arms and she freezes him, including the elevator and the room.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper climbs up onto the next floor escaping from the elevator, as soon as she is free and Piper is pulling her last foot onto the floor above Jeremy unfreezes and grabs her foot. Piper struggles and she grabs at a two by four and smacks him around the face. Knocking him unconscious. Piper runs home.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe walk into the manor, it was now nighttime, Prue goes into the kitchen and Phoebe presses play on the house answering machine.

 _Prue its Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously let's talk. Bye._

Prue walks back into the living room holding the white Siamese cat that has been hanging around the house the past 24 hours

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." Prue smiled stroking the cat behind the ear and listening to the purr

"How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue asked, hoping Phoebe wouldn't mention that Roger called

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe smiled

"Yeah, I heard."

Piper runs into the house completely freaking out. She couldn't believe that this was happening to them of all the people in the world. They had to become The Charmed Ones.

"Prue? Phoebe?" She called

"In here" Phoebe calls from the dining room and Piper runs into them

"Piper? What's wrong?" Prue asks noticing her sisters disheveled look and pale face

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..." Piper grabbed Phoebes hands in pure terror

"Warlock?" Phoebe finishes for her

"Oh my God." Prue mumbles

"Yea Jeremy is a Warlock." Piper smiles weakly

"I'm calling the cops."

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

"I found the answer, come on." Phoebe called from the top of the stairs "Come on, come on" The girls run up to the attic and starts collecting ingredients to help banish Jeremy

The three of them sit around a small circular table and place the white candles in a circle around them. On the table there are ingredients and a caldron along with a rose and a poppet.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

"There's only eight."

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe holds up a small birthday candle and lights it completing the circle

"A birthday candle?" Piper smiles at Phoebe and then looks up to the sky, almost chiding their Grams

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet."

"Got it." Piper picks it up along with the rose

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell."

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She places the rose on the poppet and presses down implanting the rose into the poppet "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." Piper places the rose and the poppet into the cauldron "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Prue smiles and the three of them watch the poppet and the rose burn. It suddenly explodes and catches on fire. The three sags in relief. Phoebe picks up the cauldron and a premonition hits her

 _Jeremy is walking down the street heading towards the manor when he suddenly screams in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin making him look more demonic._

"Wait! It didn't work." Phoebe cries, as the other two are walking out of the attic

"What?" Piper is shocked she felt the magic run through her

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe argued

"How do you know?" Prue asked, unsure if she believed her sister or not

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here."

The three of them run out of the attic and down the stairs towards the front door. They are trying to escape. Prue opens the door and there is Jeremy standing there. Phoebe and Piper scream in shock

"Hello Ladies" Jeremy smirks and walks into the house. The three are backing up Prue in the middle with Piper and Phoebe on each side of her just behind her. Prue squints her eyes and telekinetically throws Jeremy into the wall near their grandfather clock. He hits the wall with a giant thud

"Phoebe, Piper get out of here now" Prue shouts and the two head for the stairs but then stops realizing they are stronger together

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Prue uses her powers again and throws him against the wall again, and the three of them run upstairs to the attic

"you're right Phoebe our powers are growing"

The three of them run into the attic and barricade the door with everything they can find, a chair, a chest of drawers

"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." Jeremy laughed behind the attic door "Do you think a chair could stop me" The girls watch as the chair flies across the room "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The Dresser slides away from the door and the door flies open revealing Jeremy there "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." Jeremy laughs and advances on the three of them. They end up in the middle of the room stood just in front of The Book of Shadows.

"What do we do? We're trapped."

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue shouts and grabs her sister's hands, they feel the connection of their powers as well as like a shadow of their youngest sister.

"The inscription on the back." Piper smiles

"The power of four be forever more" Phoebe smiled. A circle of fire surrounds the sisters and they are trapped. They start the incantation

The Power of Four Be Forever More" The repeat the chant over and over and a gust of wind almost like a tornado surrounds them protecting them from The Warlock. They keep chanting

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy screams and explodes.

"The Power of Four" Prue smiles

"We need to find Peyton" Piper smiles and looks at Phoebe.

The three sisters where outside on the front lawn with cups of coffee, Phoebe had Kit in her arms and Piper had the local newspaper in her left arm with her cup of coffee in her third arm. They watched as a Jeep pulled up outside the house and they watched as two blond women stepped out of the car. One was in her late thirties early forties the other must have been about Seventeen Years Old maybe Eighteen.

"Hello can we help you?" Prue asked the two

"Maybe. I am Buffy, well Peyton and this is my mum Joyce" Buffy smiled at the three sisters.


	5. Meetings

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _RedAcher15: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for your messages they have kept me going._**

 ** _I am sorry you waited a bit longer for the chapter work has been maniac._**

* * *

Buffy was sat on the couch in the living room of the Manor, for some reason the place seemed familiar, like she belonged in this house. She didn't remember much because of the age that her mother took her. Joyce was walking around the downstairs of the house marvelling at home little things had changed.

The furniture hadn't changed but little nick knacks had here and there and the photo collection had grown. Joyce picked up a picture from the dresser near the T.V of Phoebe, Prue and Piper; they were stood on the front lawn of The Manor and they didn't look that much younger from what they looked like now.

Not for the first time Joyce was hit with the What If's. What If she had stayed in her Niece's life? What if she didn't take Peyton away? What if she could have helped with the death of Grams, her mother?

"Here we are" Piper smiled as her Phoebe and Prue walked into the living room with a tray full of cookies and tea, she placed it on the coffee table next to couch.

Phoebe sat next to Buffy, amazed that she had a younger sister she felt such a strong connection to her, as if she was the other half of her soul. Or the other part of a twin, she could see little things that familiar with Buffy/Peyton to the rest of them.

"So why are you blond?" Phoebe asked, every female family member in their history had been a brunette.

"Oh that would be me. I glamoured Buf, sorry Peyton to at least look a little like me." Joyce smiled, she took a cookie of the plate and took a bite, and then took a deep breath

"let the Object of Objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed" Joyce smiled. The four watched as swirling lights danced around Buffy and then just like that she reverted to her original colouring.

"Oh my" Prue smiled, Buffy was a spitting image of their mother. Buffy looked into the mirror that was above the fireplace and stared at herself. She finally accepted how she looked. She didn't look or feel like a stranger in her own skin.

Buffy's hair was longer and went down to her mid back, and her once blond hair was now a dark brown, very similar to the colour of Prue's hair. With a slight wave to it. Her eyes where still the same colour but her eyes seemed greener now that her hair was darker. She was still of slight build and of small stature but she finally felt like she was home.

"She's the spitting image of mum" Piper smiled and hugged Buffy.

"I am?" Buffy asked, she didn't remember her mum at all

"yes you are Buffy. Sorry Peyton" Joyce smiled "You look exactly like Patty, right down to her nose" Joyce tapped Buffy on her nose and she looked down at her feet and back up.

Buffy stood up and walked further into the room, heading towards the hallway, she was stood under the chandelier looking around the house. The sisters followed and Joyce hung back a little so the four could get reacquainted, they stood together under the chandelier, Phoebe wrapped her arm through Buffy's arm linking them.

"So how old are you?" Buffy asked

"Twenty-Eight"

"Twenty-Five"

"Twenty-Three"

"And I am nearly Eighteen" Buffy smiled. Prue smiled Buffy was hardly an age to be brought into this world. She shouldn't be fighting demons, she should be living her life, her only worry finishing school and going to college

"You are so young"

"Well I certainly have an interesting life. Called as a Slayer at Fifteen and a Witch at Seventeen" Buffy shrugged her shoulders

"A Slayer?" Piper asked

"Erm, a Vampire slayer. One is called per generation, when one dies another is called" Buffy smiled "Basically I fight demons on a nightly basis and also try and not fail calculus" Buffy smiled sadly

"Oh sweetie" Prue Piper and Phoebe all hugged Buffy, feeling sorry for her, as they all connected the chandelier emitted a bluish white glow around the girls

"What? What was that?"

"That means she belongs here" A new voice mentioned, all the women turned to see a tall man with dirty blond hair stood near Joyce

"Who are you?" Piper asked

"I'm a whitelighter. Your Whitelighter"

"A Whitelighter?" Prue asked

"They guide good witches, heal them, help them find their way" Joyce smiled "It's good to see you again Leo"

"Joyce"

"Wait, wait, wait. You two know each other?" Piper asked, and Leo nodded alongside Joyce

"Peyton I have been looking over you since you where fifteen" Leo turned to Peyton

"How come I have never met you?"

"Because you didn't need to physically meet me yet. Have you ever felt like you are being watched? Ever wondered that something happened that you couldn't control, or had any near misses when it comes to death? That was me" Leo answered

"Then where the hell where you when I died last night?" Buffy snapped, still angry that she had died. She wouldn't let it hold her back though

"What?" Prue, Piper and Phoebe snapped and looked at Buffy.

"I drowned but was revived by my friend and Boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Prue asked surely she was too young for a boyfriend

"He's called Angel" Joyce smirked still not sure what to make of The Vampire with a Soul dating her daughter.

"I knew you didn't need me. That Xander and Angel would be there." Leo smiled and stood next to Joyce "And I also knew that Penny would be with you" Leo smiled at Joyce

"Penny? What you saw Grams?" Piper asked Joyce

"Yea she stayed with me until Peyton came back last night" Joyce smiled, it was so good to see her mother again

"How did she look?" Prue asked her Aunt

"Good for a ghost" Joyce smiled, they certainly had the Halliwell wit.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper were at Quake, Piper had a folder in her hands and she was furious

"I'm gonna kill him" Piper snapped at her sister, Phoebe was confused, she thought that Piper wanted this job

"Who?"

"Chef Moore. He, of the phoney accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much" Piper snapped

"I don't see any customers complaining" Phoebe smiled and kept an eye out for Joyce and Buffy

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing." Piper finally looks at her sister, noticing that Phoebe is wearing her dress "Is that my dress?"

Britney, a friend of the sisters came over to the bar to pay for her lunch bill

"Hey Britney" Phoebe smiles and then sees the tattoo on her hand. It is of an angel "Oh nice tattoo"

"Thanks"

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hands because of the veins"

"In the States, yeah, I got this in Cuba" Britney smiles and hands Piper some money "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta run"

"Okay, say hi to Max" Piper smiles

Phoebe sits at the bar opposite her sister, as her sister Peyton and Joyce their aunt walk into the restaurant

"Hey Phoebe" Peyton smiled, and sat next to her Joyce stood behind the two, and smiled at Piper

"So do we get some sort of family discount" Peyton smiled,

"Buffy" Joyce chided

"God, I was joking mum" Peyton smiled

"Peyton, you don't get a discount but you do get three lovely sisters" Piper smiled, she truly did love Peyton, she was the spitting image of their mother.

"Three lovely sisters to kick demon ass" Peyton smiled

"Peyton, don't idly use your powers" Piper chided and then felt like she was over stepping her bounds "Sorry Joyce. "

"No I am just the aunt" Joyce smiled, although slightly saddened

"mum don't be silly" Peyton smiled and hugged her mum feeling her pain, even though Joyce was technically her aunt she still classed her as her mother. She didn't understand or knew her mother at all.

"Ok new topic" Phoebe smiled not wanting to upset Joyce "So Leo, our whitelighter. He's kinda cute" Phoebe smiled and took a drink of her sparkling water

"phoebe…." Piper chided

"What? It's true and you were thinking it to" Phoebe smiled "If only I could get a premonition to see what happens with him" Phoebe smiled

"What?" Piper snapped her head up staring incredulously at her sister "You are not supposed to use your powers. We agreed"

"No you and Prue agreed. I abstained"

"Look. None of us can control our powers. It scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant

"I don't know about you but I love my Powers. They are such a godsend" Peyton smiled "They helped me last night in my fight for my life. I mean sure. I don't understand all my powers yet and yes I agree with you Piper that we do need to grasp a control over them. But we shouldn't be afraid of it. We need to embrace them, own them, love them"

"Amen" Phoebe agreed. Piper and Joyce just stared wide eyed at Peyton, when did she get so insightful?

Prue walked into Quake after going to her interview this morning. She was mortified by what happened in the Elevator at Buckland's and to find out she mouthed back at her Interviewer who just so happened to be a possible future boss just mortified her more. She honestly didn't want to think about it. Prue walked up to the bar and found Joyce, Phoebe, Piper and Peyton all talking and laughing.

"What we laughing about?" Prue asked slightly upset that she was left out of the loop. Even though she was older than all of them barring Joyce she didn't not like being on the outside

"Joyce was telling us of the Time when Buffy, sorry Peyton, was Ten Years Old and would basically live in her Pink Power rangers costume" Piper snorted, she hiccupped and tried to catch her breath

"Hmm sounds like somebody we know" Prue smiled and looked pointedly at Phoebe

"How weird" Peyton smiled at Phoebe

"Not really." Joyce commented They all looked at her

"What?" Prue asked

"How much do you know about your past? About our family's history?" Joyce asked

"Not much, Phoebe did most of the reading regarding our family" Piper smiled and nudged Phoebe's shoulder

"Oh Girls you have so much to learn" Joyce smiled, and looked over Prue's shoulder, the girls turned to see Andy stood behind Prue

"Hey Andy" Prue smiled and tried to ignore the flip flop her heart made just seeing the inspector

"Andy. Didn't know you were back in town" Phoebe smiled up at the man and then glanced at Prue and noticed the smile adorn her face.

"Thanks Phoebe." Andy smiled and then turned to Buffy and Joyce "I'm sorry I don't think we have met?" Andy held out his hand to Joyce and then smiled at Buffy

"Andy, this is my long lost baby sister Peyton and our aunt Joyce"

"Oh, wow, so when you said you had a lot going on you weren't kidding" Andy stepped back; physically taken aback by Prue's admission. He accidently bumped into a waiter holding a load of plates, they fell to the floor. Piper holds up her hands and freezes the plates and the room before the plates hit the floor

"WOW" Piper looked at Joyce, Phoebe, Prue and Peyton

"Piper look what you have done" Prue scolded

"I am sorry but I am not losing any more money to smashed plates." Piper then suddenly realised that her family wasn't frozen "hey guys why aren't you frozen?"

"Because you cannot freeze Witches Piper, your mum always tried to freeze me when we were younger and it wouldn't work" Joyce smiled and revelled in the naivety of the girls

"How long does it work for Piper?" Prue asked, and looked out the window noticing that the rest of the street wasn't frozen

"Not long"

"Err, guys it doesn't work out there neither" Peyton nodded to the window, and outside you could see people milling around as normal

"Oh tell me this isn't happening" Piper panicked

"Calm down, calm down" Phoebe waved her hands around Pipers face trying to cool her down

"Girls, girls" Joyce called their attention "When your mum was getting a hold of her powers, she us to panic as well. You just need to calm down take a deep breath and centre yourself" Joyce placed her hands on Piper's shoulders "Copy me" Joyce took a deep breath and Piper did at the same time and the Piper flicked her hands and the room unfroze.

The plates fell to the floor and smashed

"urgh" Piper grudged, and everyone looked down at the plates

"I am so sorry Piper" Andy went to bend down to help pick up the pieces

"Andy don't. I got it" Piper argued and grabbed a dustpan and brush.

"Right ok, erm Prue can I speak to you?" Andy indicated to the entrance of the restaurant and Prue followed

"I hate being a witch" Piper mumbled

"No you don't" Joyce smiled and helped Piper clean up.

* * *

 _Buffy smiled as she sipped on her coke sat at the table in the Bronze watching her friends dance. After a partially difficult night the group was blowing off steam. Giles and Jenny were sat at a table under the stairs talking probably about grown up problems. Buffy smiled those two where so cute together. Xander and Willow were dancing on the dance floor, Cordy was talking to some of her friends totally ignoring the group that had practically saved her life and Angel was at the bar, waiting to be served._

 _Buffy watched as Angel stood at the bar, she truly was amazed by his beauty; he was tall standing about six foot two inches with broad shoulders, a flat stomach and lean powerful thighs and legs. She tilted her head to the side and admired his backside. The two did love each other but had not acted on that love, yet. Buffy truly wanted to but she was a little scared, but at the same time excited it would open up another door into their relationship. A door she definitely wanted to open, but she didn't want to be the one to open it to lead Angel through it, she wanted to be lead. He had the experience, many, many years of experience. That thought made her frown and made her worry. What if she wasn't good enough? What if he didn't like it? What if he wasn't satisfied?_

 _Angel turned around and looked at Buffy she was sat at the table that everyone seemed to deviate to, and noticed her frown, she was twirling her straw in her coke and soon he noticed that it started turning its own, but Buffy didn't notice. After paying for his drink he walked back over to her and noticed that she was completely lost in thought. When Buffy came back, he wasn't going to say the word, but when she came back he could tell she was different more powerful the vampire in him coiled away from the power. Something had definitely happened to Buffy, and he wasn't completely sure what. No matter what though he was going to stand by her one hundred percent. He wasn't leaving until or if she told him to pack his bags._

 _She had been with him for nearly a year now, she had taken his story accepted his past and fell in love with the man and demon._

" _Buffy?" Angel placed a gentle a hand on her back and she looked up at her creature of the night boyfriend and smiled_

" _Hmm?" She asked and he nodded to the straw in her drink, she looked "oh" She pouted and grabbed her straw before anyone saw_

" _Nobody saw" Angel smiled and kissed her temple, he took the chair opposite her and sat down "What's a matter?" He knew something was bothering her and he really wished she would speak to him about it. Maybe he could help._

" _I, erm I came back different" Buffy mumbled and looked down at her drink, she was less human now, how could she fit in with anyone if she had power. It wasn't just her witch powers she came back stronger physically. She was definitely physically stronger she could feel it in her blood._

" _You still look and feel like Buffy" Angel did his half smile the one that he knew she loved_

" _Angel" Buffy rubbed her forehead "I'm…" She stopped and looked out to her friends dancing, they had their whole lives ahead of them and she was going to die young, she was never going to have a future, a family, children a life. "I'm less human" She mumbled. Angel barely heard her, but with his vampire hearing he still heard her. Angel scooted closer_

" _Well I don't know about you, but you still look human to me." He pressed his lips to her forehead "You are warm like a human" He thin kissed her cheek "You smell human" He then placed his hand over her heart and felt it beat "Yep definitely beating. Definitely human" He kissed her on the lips and she willingly complied, when she needed air he pulled back "And you breathe just like a human." He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her worried green orbs. "You are human Buffy. You love, you feel, you eat, drink, sleep. I promise you there is no one more human than you." Angel played with her hands twiddling her rings around her fingers._

" _Angel…" Buffy went to protest but Angel silenced her with a kiss_

" _Just enjoy tonight live it. You survived Buffy. That is a good thing. Whatever happens later we will deal together" She smiled up at him and thanked the universe that he was sent to her. She truly didn't know how she would have survived the last year without him._

 _Angel walked Buffy to her front porch noticing that Joyce was still up, due to the lights and the fact that he could hear her pacing in the living room. There was a slight smell_ _of magic in the air. Just as Angel thought Joyce was a witch, which would explain Buffy. Maybe her dying had removed the bind on her, he wasn't sure but her dying was a coincidence it happened for a reason. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was for Buffy to finally realise who she was. But he believed Joyce was linked it._

" _Thank you for tonight" Buffy smiled up at Angel, she didn't just mean after at the bronze, she honestly meant about the whole night, finding her, saving her, and then backing her up._

" _I told you I will always be there for you. I Love you" Angel smiled and kissed Buffy. The two heard her the Summer's front door open and Joyce stood at the door, Angel pulled away "Ms Summers. I was just walking Buffy home" Angel smiled, slightly embarrassed that he got caught necking his girlfriend on the front porch by her mother_

" _Angel how many times have I told you to call me Joyce" She smiled, even though she knew that Angel was vampire, she knew he was a complete gentleman, and the fact that he had a soul helped. He truly was a man with a demon in him, but definitely not the other way around. "Buffy" Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter. She could tell things had changed, that her daughter had changed._

" _Right I will leave you two to it" Angel pointedly looked at Buffy, silently encouraging her to tell her mother about what they talked about tonight._

" _Angel would you please stay" Joyce surprised the two "I need to tell Buffy and would like you to hear it to" Joyce said. She had to tell her daughter and her boyfriend the truth._

" _Okay…" Angel followed the two women into the house and shut the door._

* * *

 ** _So there was the girls meeting and we met Leo, i know it wasn't in canon, but i wanted it to be different. I know it wasn't the best entrance but i kinda liked it wanting it to feel natural. Well natural for witches._**

 ** _I am sorry it is short but Work has been maniac enjoy_**


	6. Old Acquintances

**_I know this has been done many a times, where Buffy is actual The Charmed Ones long lost sister or cousin or something, But i have had this story running through my head for a while and decided for the first time ever i would post something on this website other than reading others amazing work._**

 ** _To make this work in closer to present than when the shows originally aired I Have spent time figuring out when everyone was born and moved them forward by 10 years so this story takes place from 2009 on wards._**

 ** _Prue will still be in this story as this is going to go from Charmed season one on wards and start from the end of Buffy season one, but things with BTVS has been switched up a little._**

 ** _Buffy is 17 nearly 18 Years old and has been The Slayer since she was 15 like in canon, but everything is Season One has happened over the process of the last two years and Prophecy Girl._**

 ** _The girls find out about Buffy/Peyton very early on._**

 ** _Buffy and Angel's relationship is a lot stronger than what it is in Canon, and his soul IS bound. I am sorry I Love Angelus he is an amazing character but he wouldn't work in this story._**

 ** _Joyce is a witch but not as powerful as her Niece's or her mother and her sister. She can Glamour and do protection spells like all Witches and she has the basic power of spell casting and making but that is pretty much it._**

 ** _Buffy's/Peyton's Powers are based on the Elements she can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Also her and Phoebe where twins in several past lives. So those two have a very strong connection even though there is five years between them._**

 ** _Joyce has glamoured Buffy to look like how she does in the show but i picture her as A Charmed one and her original colouring has Kathryn from Cruel Intentions so dark hair with piercing green eyes._**

 ** _I am so sorry about the late late late update. Heres a little chapter for you. My brain has been pretty much Fire bad Tree Pretty, due to everythign that is going on._**

 ** _I hope you like this little chapter and hopefully it will tie you over until I get the next chapter is up._**

* * *

Peyton had spent the last week in San Francisco, and in that week the girls had grown closer, with honing in their powers, and their connection. During the week they had defeated a demon that was posing as a photographer and eating on people's youth and age to turn people into old persons, to keep himself young.

The girls were currently getting ready to go to a party; it was their new neighbours they were throwing a house warming party. Joyce had gone back to Sunnydale for a while to sort out her Art Gallery so she could spend a couple of weeks with her family.

"Prue come on" Phoebe called, she, Piper and Peyton were waiting for Prue in the porch next to the front door they were all dressed up for a party, the eldest out of the sisters was dawdling, she didn't want to party she wanted to hold up in her bedroom and not cause trouble. She wanted to learn more about her family's history but seeing as Joyce wasn't here in San Francisco it would be good to socialise.

Prue walked down the stairs and grabbed her jacket, and the four of them walked out the door

"So we agreed? Twenty minutes?" Prue smiled at the other three

"You cannot do a party in twenty minutes" Peyton argued

"Watch me" Prue smiled and headed towards the house situated opposite the manor

"Prue's party tips, meet, greet and bail" Phoebe smiled and hooked her arm through Peyton's and they followed Prue and Piper

"I have a job, Phoebe" Prue called back hearing everything that Phoebe said to their baby sister

"And some of us have fun" Phoebe stuck out her tongue to her sister, and Prue just smiled and shook her head "Hey remember my sweet sixteenth? Now that was fun"

"What happened at your sweet sixteenth?" Peyton asked feeling slightly out of the loop, she still felt a little burned that she didn't get to grow up with her sisters. The girls walked up the stairs to the party house towards two guys and a girl

"Hey Marshall, the place looks great" Piper smiled, Marshall, Cynda and Fritz had grown up with Piper, Phoebe and Prue, they were near Pipers age and went to school with all of them. They had moved to New York about five years ago but returned when their parents died in a car crash, they decided to move into the house and keep it in the family.

"Thank you. We're mostly restoring it. We didn't want to change it too much" Marshall smiled at Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Peyton, he noticed that Peyton was glancing at her shoes, not really feeling involved in the conversation

"So Fritz" Marshall changed the subject and the attention off the girls to his younger brother "The bar?"

"It's Dry, don't worry sorting it now" Fritz trudged through the front door and Phoebe followed dragging Peyton with her

"No alcohol Peyton, if your mum found out she would kill us" Piper called

"Yes, I know, god" Peyton sighed, as if she didn't know what her age was, did people honestly think she was stupid

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on them" Cynda smiled at Prue and Piper and followed Fritz, Phoebe and Peyton into the house. The rooms were full of people dancing and talking away, the music was blaring some track about a poker face.

Marshall turned to the sisters and smiled

"So enjoy the party. I better keep an eye on Fritz and well mingle like a good party host" Marshall smiled at Piper, but Piper ignored it, the guy gave her the creeps even when they were younger. The two headed up the rest of the steps and entered the house marveling at the decor and how much it had been refurbished in such little time. The three siblings must have worked around the clock to get it fixed up.

Prue and Piper found Phoebe and Peyton in the living room talking to a group of people most of them were men, Phoebe was revelling in the attention were as Peyton stood just outside the group ignoring them, she wasn't interested in boys she had a man back in Sunnydale. Angel she truly did miss him, but he had to stay to keep Sunnydale safe whilst she was here in San Francisco.

Phoebe had a glass of wine in her hand whilst Peyton had a glass of coke

"That better just be coke" Prue smiled at Peyton, and wrapped an arm around Peyton's shoulders when she nodded her head yes. Piper handed Prue a glass of water and sipped on her Rum and lemonade.

The three looked around the party feeling slightly out of place, since they found out they were witches Phoebe, Prue and Piper hadn't exactly been sociable. They left Phoebe in the capable hands of the guys at least one of them seemed decent enough not to take advantage, Plus Phoebe was a grown woman and as much as Prue hated it she knew Phoebe could take care of herself.

"Piper, look" Peyton whispered and nodded her head to Andy who was across the room from the three of them, Prue hadn't yet noticed him but it was difficult for her not to notice he was directly across from them

"Ok, I came, I Saw, I mingled. Now can I go home and place my head on a pillow, please?" Prue turned around to the girls

"No not yet" Peyton smiled and used her slayer strength to keep Prue at her side, when she tried to walk away

"Peyton" Prue sighed, annoyed that she had used her slayer strength on her

"Look Prue, we just got here, it would be rude"

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Prue glared at Piper and Peyton

"What do you mean?" Piper smiled, whilst Peyton when Prue wasn't looking at her motioned for Andy to come over, Piper smiles when she sees Andy comes over "Oh what a coinkidink. Look who's here?" Piper smiled at Andy and Prue turned facing Andy.

"Piper, Peyton" Andy nodded his head at the girls and turned his full attention to Prue the eldest sibling "Prue" He said her name like a prayer and Prue melted as she always did around Andy, he just had this ability to do that to her. Make all her carefully built walls crumble. Prue glared at her sister's ad they moved away from the couple.

"So how you been?" Andy asked and Prue shrugged, if she was going to get through this she was going to need something stronger than water

"I got a new job"

"Oh yes at Buckland's, Auction house" Andy smiled, he wasn't ashamed he had been keeping tabs

"You been spying, inspector?" Prue smiled falling easily into old habits not that she minded. Maybe her sisters where right maybe she did need to relax and enjoy life more.

"So Angel?" Piper asked Peyton, who looked from Prue to her second oldest sister, she smiled at Angel's name "is he older than you?"

"Yes" Peyton smiled, she wasn't going to completely let Piper know all the details about Angel not everyone could handle his past, her friend Xander still struggled with it and he had known Angel for about a year, and Angel had saved his life several times.

"And he knows everything about you?" Piper asked

"There are no secrets between me and Angel. There are many a times I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for him. I love him Piper" Peyton smiled just thinking of the times she had spent so many nights asleep in Angels arms, just lying in bed, the two of them talking until the wee hours of the morning. Especially after patrolling.

"So, have you…" Piper stammered she wasn't sure how she was supposed to ask, or even if she was the right person to ask, surely that was Joyce "have you, well you know, acted…"

"Piper I still have my virtue" Peyton smiled and hugged her sister glad that she cared enough to ask.

* * *

The following morning, Piper, Phoebe and Peyton where sat in the living room against the island, they all were nursing a cup of coffee each.

"Surely you shouldn't be drinking coffee. It stunts your growth" Piper chided Peyton, who just looked down at her small stature and looked back at Piper with a really look on her face. "Ok point made" Piper smiled

"God you are such a mum" Phoebe smiled at her big sister and took a sip of her coffee

"Piper" The heard Prue shout, all three of them went running to the front porch to find Prue pushing herself up against a wall and a giant large dog growling and snarling at her.

"Oh, oh my" Phoebe jumped, the three of them edged towards Prue, slowly as not to spook the dog

"Ok, nice doggy. Good Doggy" Peyton muttered, the three sister reached Prue and then they ran, the dog taking chase. "Gah" Peyton turned around and punch the dog on the snout full force, the dog fell to the floor with a thud, completely unconscious.

"This is really creepy" Piper grabbed at her chest trying to calm her frantic heart

"He was in the porch already when I walked through the door "Prue nodded her head in agreement

"Ok, but how did he get in? The door was locked, we had all just gotten up and was in the kitchen." Peyton argued "I am pretty sure we would have noticed a large dog in the hallway. Especially one snarling like that" Peyton pointed towards the dog, and it burst into flames "Oh god I didn't do it"

The four sisters stepped away from the dog, and watched mesmerized as if burned alive, not crying out or whimpering in pain it was as if it was still sleeping. The next thing amazed them as the large dog turned into a man and then just disappeared, leaving no trace of what happened at all.

"Peyton" Prue chided

"I am telling you that was not me." Peyton argued "If I throw fire it is usually like a stream or like a fireball, nothing like it exploding. That was definitely not me"

"Are you sure. I mean your powers could be getting stronger" Piper argued right back, the sisters certainly where similar in stubbornness

"No, that was definitely not Peyton." Prue agreed with her youngest sister

"Ok, then how do you explain a dog, that was a man go up in flames leaving no trace" Piper snapped at Prue

"I don't know Piper, maybe there is something in The Book of Shadows" Prue stomped upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Peyton sat at Prue's desk at her work Buckland's, Prue was sitting opposite Peyton typing away on her laptop, they both look up when a tall dark haired man walks into Prue's office, the man looks slightly taken aback by seeing Peyton but quickly covers it

"I was told you might be able to help me" The gentleman smiles at the sisters as he is pulling his ring of his little finger "I'd like to have this ring appraised" He placed the ring on Prue's desk and Peyton just stared at it, she had seen that ring before. For some reason she couldn't figure out where

"You would be better off going to the house appraiser"

"I've been there; he needs a week. And I wouldn't feel right without it." The girls looked up at the man confused "it's a family heirloom"

Prue picked the ring up, she had seen something like that before

"I think I have seen something similar to this before. The settings quite old. At least early 17th century" Prue picked up a book from the bookcase "The stones look like crystallite; bear in mind this is just an educated guess" Prue didn't look up from the book

"Please. Take an educated guess" The gentleman sat at the desk opposite Peyton and kept glancing at the youngest Halliwell sister. Surely it couldn't be who he thought it was. He thought she was gone

"I am not mistaken, it's a stone that the Egyptians believed it would protect them against spells, curses, hexes, evil spirit. Is it a wedding band by any chance?" Prue asked, Buffy smiled her eldest sister certainly knew her lore

"You tell me" The gentleman sat back in his chair almost proud of how smart Prue was

"The stones are set in two's. The symbols of twoality, man, woman, Like in protection"

"And what does that tell you?" The man asked, Prue looked up, something about this man seemed off to her almost as if…

"Where did you get this?" Prue stood up and slightly in front of Peyton protecting her "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh I think you know…" The gentleman stood up as well and stared Prue in the eye "Prudence"

"Get out" Prue snarled, throwing the ring back on the desk, and watched as he put it back on his finger, unfazed by her crass.

"I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? We can talk tomorrow night"

"You abandoned us. How dare you?"

"You really need to get your facts straight, Prudence. The reason me and your mother separated is standing right behind you" Victor pointed his finger at Peyton, angry that she was back in the girl's lives

"you leave her out of this. Get OUT!" Prue gritted her teeth

"Fiery temper. Reminds me of someone" Victor smiled, knowing exactly who Prue got her temper from

"I am nothing like you. I don't leave my family"

"Your mother left me no choice. Did you honestly expect me to help raise that abomination?" Victor snapped and pointed at Peyton, who looked up at the word abomination

"Abomination?" Peyton stepped out from behind Prue, angry, so this was her sisters father. "I think you should leave. Before I throw you out"

"Ballmark. Tomorrow evening about 6pm" Victor ignore Peyton, and walked out the room.

* * *

"Why did he come to you first?" Piper asked as she handed Prue a cup of tea "Why not me or Phoebe?"

"it's not like I won the lottery. The things he said to Peyton" Prue rubbed Peyton's arms, which were wrapped around her midsection, the things Victor said had rattled her to the core

"did he at least ask about us?" Piper asked

"No" Prue glanced at Piper and Phoebe, and took note that Phoebe looked upset she was close to tears "Phoebe think about it. He abandons us for twenty years and then what he suddenly wants in? Why now?"

"Maybe he just wants to be in our lives" Phoebe smiled she had to hope,

"Sweetie you didn't hear the things he said about Peyton. They were harsh" Prue argued

"Well we should find out why. Why wait until dinner. Why not go now?" Phoebe picked up her coat expecting everyone else to follow her

"I can't Phoebes I am sorry" Prue took a hold of Phoebes hand and gave it a squeezer hoping to give her the strength to face her father.

"Peyton?" Phoebe turned to her baby sister

"I get the feeling he doesn't want anything to do with me. Besides he is your guys father not mine" Piper hugged Peyton noticing there was a deeper meaning to her words.

* * *

Phoebe walked down the corridor of The Ballmark Hotel, she felt a little under dressed it wasn't exactly a low budget hotel, she looked up at the door and took a deep breath before knocking _Please answer. Please Answer, Please Answer._ She begged to the universe that her father was in

"Entree" She heard her dads voice through the door and a shiver went through her, she walked in and entered a lobby and then into a room, and her father was there getting a massage

"Daddy?" She scowled herself for turning into a little girl again, it had been so long since she had seen him. Nearly been twenty years. When she was younger she was most definitely a daddy's girl, and when he left she was devastated

"Well, this is a nice surprise" Victor stood up and tightened the tie on his robe

"I'm, uh, sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait until dinner but I…"

"Nonsense. Welcome" Victor smiled and held Phoebe at arm's length "Let me get a good look at you. My baby girl. Little Piper?"

Phoebe looked at the floor, crushed that he didn't recognize her at all. She hid the tears "Phoebe. I'm sorry"

"It's ok." She smiled and looked up at her dad, she could certainly see Prue in him "We always get confused with each other"

"Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted." He hugged her and then headed towards the little table in the room "Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?"

"I, erm I just ate"

"A drink? You are legal right?"

"Yea, but no thanks, I don't drink"

"A massage? I can call Lucy back" Victor was at a loss; he wasn't sure how to deal with a grown up daughters; daughters for that matter at all.

"Honestly, I am ok. I just wanted to see you, look at you

"You have my eyes" Victor smiled glad to see some resemblance in his youngest daughter

"I noticed that" Phoebe smiled, and sat on the edge of the table "So what brings you to San Francisco?"

"Business" Victor answered

"Why did you leave?" Phoebe had to ask, she needed to know the answer

"Phoebe, maybe we shouldn't"

"Dad, please. Was it me?" Phoebe dreaded the question

"Sweetie, no, when me and your mother divorced she and you Grams never wanted me around, and then Peyton came along, and well things just got worse"

"But it's not Peyton's fault"

"If Peyton didn't come into this world, then I believe your mother would still be alive. Peyton is half witch and half warlock, she has unprecedented power and I believe if it wasn't for that Warlock and Peyton your mother wouldn't have gone after him. She would still be here"

"But dad, mum drowned" Phoebe couldn't believe this, her father was blaming a child, a baby for his disappearance

"phoebe I am sure that's what Grams told you, but surely you must know that it cannot be the truth"

"Dad what do you want?" She couldn't believe it her dad was rude and callous and selfish he really didn't care about them.

"I don't want anything. I just want to get to know my girls again, be in their life again is that too much to ask?"

"Peyton is in our life. You have to accept that"

"Peyton is no good for you"

"She's our sister. We don't turn our back on family" Phoebe was outraged she stood up, and started pacing

"She will only bring you pain and death, like she did to your mother; and then your grandmother when she glamoured the world into thinking she never existed" Victor argued, Phoebe certainly was his daughter. Stubborn just like him

"You are wrong" Phoebe headed towards the door, and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned against the door and let a few tears drop, how could that man be their father? He was so horrible and callous.

* * *

 ** _Well her is the small chapter, I am sorry that it has been so long again. Enjoy_**


	7. Old Acquaintances Continued

_**First thing first i am so sorry for the five month wait. it has been a horrible couple of months and that's all I want to say about it, please don't ask what happened because its still too difficult to talk about.**_

 _ **I also want to say a HUGE MASSIVE thank you to ShadowSlayer23, you messages and just the "you will be OK's" has kept me going and given me the motivation and the love to start writing again. So just THANK YOU, truly and from the bottom of my Heart THANK YOU.**_

 _ **Just a bit of a recap Victor is back and has some problems with Buffy/Peyton being in the girls lives again.**_

 _ **Once again thank you for sticking with me and if you are no longer reading this story i don't blame you. Its been a while but I do promise you I am back**_

 _ **So without further ado Enjoy**_

* * *

When Phoebe returned home she found her sisters around the Island in the kitchen, all holding cups full of coffee, she immediately saw Peyton and hugged her

"And a hello to you too Pheobs" Peyton smiled and then gave Piper a what's up with that look, who shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe smiles and sits next to her baby sister, just looking at her marveling at the young woman Peyton was her father's words running in her head _She will only bring you pain and death._ She honestly didn't believe that. How could her and her sister's Prue and Piper come from someone so callous? She couldn't understand her father. One thing she knew for sure she loved Peyton as much as she loved Piper and Prue.

"So, as I was saying, before Phoebe ran in here like a bat out of hell; the attic door was ripped off its hinges and I found the book in the living room" Prue informed the sisters.

"But why would someone want the book? And how did they get in?" Piper looked at Prue, but it wasn't the eldest that answered it was the youngest

"Power" Peyton informed the three of them "They want our power. And our power is linked to the book. What better way to have us on the back foot if they have out book" Peyton informed them, the last eighteen months of being a slayer shining through her answer

"Peyton is right. They want out power. But now we just have to figure out who it is."

"Ok, so who do we know that knows we are witches?" Phoebe asked

"Well no one from Sunnydale knows, apart from Angel, and maybe my friend Xander, so it has to be someone from here" Peyton informed

"Well there's always Victor" Prue mentioned trying to keep a level head about her father, trying not to let it fog her judgement

"I dunno, Prue" Piper argued, playing devil's advocate

"You didn't see him Piper, the things he said about Peyton, whilst she was in the office with me, he clearly knows a lot about her and us. Also, he was callous, harsh cruel almost" Prue reasoned trying to get her sister to understand

"He said some things when I saw him as well."

"Like what?" Peyton asked, wondering what this man she had never met had against her

"They are not worth repeating, sweetie" Phoebe smiled

"Why?" Peyton argued, hating being the youngest

"Because they are not true. That's why"

"Look you guys, you don't need to baby me, I am nearly eighteen and I have been a slayer since I was fifteen. That makes a person grow up rather quickly." Peyton stood up hurt that her sisters wouldn't trust her or tried to molly coddle her "I don't want or deserved to be molly coddled"

"We know, and you are right, but still doesn't mean I want to repeat them Peyton." Phoebe stood up and hugged her youngest.

"Thank you Pheobs. Right you guys need to get ready for your meal with him" Peyton smiled

"Oh no I am not going to see him after this afternoon" Phoebe argued

"You have to. If it is your father, then you need to see how much information he has on you guys. I can stay here and search the book for any ideas" Peyton smiled

"No, we cannot leave you alone" Piper argued

"She won't be. She will be with me" Prue smiled, and stood next to Peyton "You guys have a meal. My hatred for him shouldn't cloud your own decisions on Victor. Plus, we need you to find out what he knows" Prue smiled at her younger sisters

"Ok" Piper relented and her and Phoebe left to get ready for the meal.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe where sat around a table with Victor, Piper was nibbling on a bread stick whilst Phoebe was twirling a straw around her rum and coke. Victor smiled at Piper

"You know the last time we had dinner together you would only eat anything white."

"Yea I was about four"

"It's so good to see you girls together. It's a shame Prue wouldn't come"

"Prue's; well stubborn" Piper smiled a strained smile, she didn't particularly like the tension between the three of them, it made her nervous.

"It's a family trait" Victor smiled at his girls, happy to have them in his life again well at least starting to have it in their life again.

"I'm sorry but I cannot act as if everything is hunky dory." Phoebe snapped

"Hunky dory?" Piper asked, Phoebe ignored her older sister and turned to her father

"Why do you hate Peyton?"

"I'm sorry what?" Victor was truly confused he had landed in San Francisco this morning and hadn't seen any of his girls, he had just left a message on their answering machine.

"This afternoon you said some pretty callous things about Peyton" Phoebe pushed, not understanding why their dad was lying to her face

"Phoebe, sweetie I didn't see you this afternoon. I left a message on your answering machine. Seeing as you are hear you must of got it" Victor explained truly confused by his daughter

"No, no you, you went to see Prue this morning. Peyton was there an, and then I went to see you at your hotel room and you said all those horrible things about her"

"I assure you Phoebe, that I have nothing against Peyton, it was Grams that refused me to spend any time with her. Saying she was special and she wasn't going to be tainted by me. And then your mother died and Peyton just disappeared. That's when I realized Patty must of did a spell or something for you girls to forget about her"

"hang on. So, you are saying you didn't see Prue or Phoebe today?" Piper asked trying to piece everything together. Something was niggling at her

"No not at all"

"Oh, god Peyton and Prue" Piper stood up followed by Victor and Phoebe.

* * *

Prue pulled out a container of mac and Cheese out of the microwave and separated it onto two plates and walked into the living room, to where Peyton was say on the Settee with The Book of Shadows on her knee

"Anything?" Prue handed Peyton her food, who grimaced at it and put on the coffee table.

"I have looked at spells, warlocks, demons, shapeshifters, ghosts nothing explains blowing the hinges off the attic door. All of them could be after the book, because well we have a lot of enemies. But none has the power of blowing up or fire or, or I just don't know" Peyton sat pack with a sigh, she was tired and just wanted to also missed Angel, but she wasn't going to dwell on not being with him, because dwelling led to day dreaming, and day dreaming well they were becoming less and less PG-13.

"Eat your food. You'll feel better" Prue smiled while taking a bit and looking at the book. Looking specifically at the shape shifters. There was a knock at the door and Peyton got up to get it. She opened it to find her sisters father staring back at her

"Oh, Victor, I thought you were at Dinner with Phoebe and Piper?" Peyton was surprised to see her sisters Father

"I was and I came to get Prue"

"She's inside but she made it clear she didn't want dinner with you" Peyton replied, still angry regarding what he said this morning to her and about her.

"No, you tainted her thoughts and memories of me to her" Victor stepped forward, invading the Slayers personal space, Peyton backed off and Victor let himself in, Peyton sighed looking out into the street and noticing Fritz, Marshall and Cynda staring at her. It left an unsteady feeling in the pit of her stomach. Here gut telling her not to trust the siblings. She shut the door and followed Victor into the living room.

* * *

"So, you honestly believe Peyton & Prue are in danger?" Victor followed his girls worried about them, and scared for them seeing them being pulled back into this world. The same world that claimed their mother and their grandmother. The same world that made their baby sister disappear

"Well if that wasn't you visiting Prue and Peyton this morning then it was someone or something else that has something against Peyton, and personally I think we need to find out what and get rid of the threat" Piper argued

"I don't disagree with you Piper but also this is dangerous, I cannot bear with just loosing you girls after just getting you back" Victor argued back, and lead the girls to Piper's car

"I'm sorry dad but this is our life. It was Grams, and mums and its Peyton's every night. It is our family's legacy the least we can do is carry it on. We can do so much good with our powers" Phoebe smiled at her dad "Plus we are getting good at it"

"Don't get cocky" Victor smiled and got into Pipers car

"Erm, dad, what are you doing?" Piper turned to their father in the backseat of her car

"Coming with you"

"But you are,, well erm…"

"Mortal?"

"Well yea" Piper sighed not sure how her dad being mortal sat with her, it meant he was more likely to get hurt more than her and her sisters

"I'm still coming with you" Victor finished the discussion leaving no arguing by putting his seat belt on

"Ok" Piper pulled out the car park and sped home hoping to a higher power that her sisters where OK.

* * *

"How dare you turn up here" Prue snapped her voice increasing in volume the longer her dad stood opposite her in her own home

"Prue; such a temper" Victor chided at lazily dragged his finger across the back of the settee that Prue was just occupying, he surveyed the room "You know where you get that from?" He was practically goading her to argue back tell her it wasn't true. He watched as Peyton came to her side. That little bitch was another problem as well out of the four sisters she had the most power, the most interesting a witch as well as a slayer.

Her powers based in the elemental making them the most unpredictable, he could practically see Peyton vibrating with power and he was getting drunk on it. It also made him angry, why couldn't he have her power, he deserved it not her, she only recently came into her powers and never truly understand the full knowledge, the full potential of her powers in the right hands. The right hands being his hands.

"Get out" Peyton snapped, she was getting angry she didn't care that this man was her sisters father, he made her blood boil and to top it off her was a grade A asshole

"Ah, ah ah" Victor tutted "This isn't your home to kick me out of" Victor knew that struck a chord with Peyton,

"This is as much her home as it is mine, Piper and Phoebes. You have no say on our lives" Prue snapped venom practically dripping on every word.

"you have no idea what that bitch put me through" Victor snapped losing his cool with his oldest daughter

"She hasn't been in our life for nearly fifteen years so it's been a lot longer for you" Prue cried

"Prue, Peyton" Piper called, the sisters heard frantic steps coming into the house the three of them turned to the front door to see Piper, phoebe and Victor stood there

"Erm, what's going on?" Peyton voiced everyone's question

"I am so glad you asked Peyton" The Victor opposite her are Prue smile a purely evil smile pulled back his head and howled

"erm, he howled. Why's he howling?" Peyton grabbed Prue and the two started moving towards Piper, Phoebe and the real Victor.

"He's a shapeshifter" Victor informed the girls they stared at him surprised "What I was married to your mother. They usually run in packs and are power hungry. They kill witch's warlocks and eat them to ingest their powers"

"Ingest?" Peyton paled, from being the slayer she had a strong stomach but even that was too much for her "So if they run in packs then where are the others?" Peyton asked the group as they moved to the stairs intent of getting The Book of Shadows

"Right here" Marshall smirked, as he Fritz and Cynda where stood in the entrance porch of the house

"Great more of them" Piper snapped

"Run" Prue shouted and the five of them headed for the stairs, Piper and Phoebe in the front with their father between them, with Prue and Peyton bringing up the rear of the strange family. The shapeshifters giving chase, Peyton turned around and punched Marshall in the face and carried on running up the stairs

"Bitch" Marshall screamed whilst holding his broken nose

"You idiot" Fake Victor chided him, "She's a slayer. Stronger than most humans. She's the one with the most power, I get to kill her" Fake Victor smiled and headed up the stairs, leisurely.

* * *

The girls and Victor, the real Victor where in the attic frantically flicking through the pages of The Book of Shadows

"Shapeshifters, shapeshifters" Pheobe murmured under her breath "Why does this book have to be so god damn big" She sighed

"C'mon Pheobs" Piper looked at her younger sister and then her baby sister that was stood tall in front of them ready and prepared for an attack

"Come on, come on" Phoebe muttered "Seriously I have no idea what I am looking for" She snapped exasperated with the situation with herself, the pages moved on their own accord to the page they needed "Okay, okay, I can take a hint" She smirked

"" _When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now answer our call_." Phoebe chanted, and in the hallway to the attic they heard a cry "it's not strong enough" Phoebe cried, her whole being on the edge of hysteria

"The four of us" Prue answered "it's a Power of four spell"

The five of them looked to the door where the attic door use to be, and their stood fake Victor, Fritz, Marshall and Cynda

"I am so looking forward to killing you girls. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?" Marshall smirked "Twenty years of sitting back watching and waiting for the most opportune moment" He smirked and advanced on Peyton, who snap kicked him in the head, and followed up with a punch to his gut.

Fritz and Cynda tried to attack Peyton from behind but Prue used her powers and threw Cynda into the settee in the attic, whilst Peyton bent backwards and grabbed Fritz by the head and flipped him over her and into fake Victor who was just stood back surveying the situation.

Peyton ran to her sisters and grabbed hold of Prue's hand, Peyton created a wall of wind stopping anyone getting to the five of them. It was like a vortex, no one could get close and the five couldn't leave the vortex

" _ **When in the circle that is home,**_

 _ **safety's gone and evils roam,**_

 _ **rid all beings from these walls,**_

 _ **save sisters four now answer our call**_."

The sisters chanted loud, and even through the roar of the strong winds their voices traveled, and as five they watched as the shapeshifters screamed in pain and then just like the dog this morning burned up into flames and disappeared.

Peyton stopped the wind vortex and slummed against her eldest sister, casting was tiring, running for her life was tiring. But mostly it was the emotional side that made her exhausted. Even though the things that Fake Victor said to her weren't true it still stung, and made her realise how much she had missed out of her sister's life. They couldn't afford secrets they had to be completely true with each other if they were to survive this.

"Guys" Peyton smiled as her sisters and Victor looked at her she could tell they were extremely happy to survive another day, Peyton took a deep breath this wasn't going to be easy "There's something I have to tell you about Angel"

"Wait your boyfriend Angel?" Prue asked she was confused

"Yes, see erm he's well erm…" Peyton wrung her hands around nervous, this wasn't really her tale to tell but she had to inform her sisters and hope they could accept Angel as she had accepted him and saw the man not the Monster.

"He's a vampire with a soul" Leo orbed in and informed the sisters and Victor

"What?" The sisters snapped and looked at Peyton for an explanation.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to finish of the Old acquaintances chapter and obviously its changed a bit from the canon and probably nothing like it. I at least hope you like it. The next chapter isn't a episode chapter its one of my very own chapters hopefully i will get it up by end of the night or it will be at the end of the week.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. Love you**_


	8. Angel

_**So here it is guys another chapter. I know what you are thinking 2 in one day she must be feeling guilty. And you would be correct. I am sorry.**_

 _ **Anyway so here is my version of the episode Angel a few things have changed i will not say what i will elt you read on and hopefull enjoy.**_

 _ **So well enjoy**_

* * *

"Hang on so this Angel, is not only a vampire but he's also 243 years old" Prue was desperately trying to wrap her head around the information that Leo and Peyton had given her

"correct" Peyton smiled, this wasn't the first time she had gone through this, she remembered the time she sat down with Giles, Willow and Xander explaining all this.

* * *

 _Buffy was sat at the table in the library with Willow, Xander, and Angel was there but stood near the stairs in the shadows, cautious of the sun beaming through the skylight_

" _Angel's a vampire?" Willow was dumbfounded by what her blond friend was saying. Her blond friend who for the past several months had gushed about the slightly mysterious handsome man. Who had helped her out on several patrols. They knew he didn't go to school because he looked older than them, and because they hadn't seen him at school._

" _Yea one minute we were kissing" Buffy blushed glanced at Angel and then looked to the floor took a breath and carry on "The next thing he had vamped out, I screamed. I panicked. Angel ran and I went after him and we talked" Buffy looked at the souled vampire and smiled. Letting him know she was on his side, if not a little more in love with the previous mysterious slightly older man._

" _But a vampire isn't a person at all" Giles cleared his throat precarious of the vampire in the room, not sure how to take the dark-haired man "It may have the movements, the, erm the memories even personality of the person it took over. But I-it's still a demon at the core. There's no halfway"_

" _There is with me" Angel spoke up tired of being treated like he wasn't in the room, he could also taste the tension and fear in the room and it was becoming overwhelming. He walked over to the table glad that it wasn't in direct sunlight, and rested his hands on the table. Giles sat down acknowledging the vampire, knowing he was about to tell his tale_

" _I was turned in 1753 by a vampire named Darla, I was ruthless the worst of the worst. I was given the name The One with The Angelic Face. I tortured family's children, boys, girls, men women you name it I did it. And then about 100 years ago, I fed on the wrong girl, a gypsy of the Kalderash Clan and they cursed me with my human soul. I haven't fed on or killed a human since" Angel informed them, keeping it short and sweet he didn't want to go into his past it was too painful_

" _The one with the Angelic face? You, are he?" Giles asked standing up and getting one of his many books, he returned from his office flipping through the pages of a book and then stopping "You're Angelus"_

" _You are who?" Xander speaks up, he was tired and angry, that Buffy could crush on a vampire and not him_

" _Erm, Angel is erm Angelus" Giles looks down at his book again and reads "Angelus leaves Ireland, you uh, wreak havoc in Europe for several decades…"_

" _Try nearly a century" Angel mutters and then keeps quiet, the whole time just watching Buffy watching her reactions not caring about anyone else's but the small blond's reaction_

" _Err yes, and then about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. You come to American and shun other vampires, you live alone. There's actually no record of you hunting here"_

" _After Romania, I got onto a ferry to London and then from London to New York, forever feeling guilt for my actions" Angel fills in the blanks for Giles, who looks fascinated by the vampire with a soul, and he yet believed him as well. "I haven't feed on a human since that girl." Angel looked at his hands even though they were clean he could still see everyone's blood he had killed on them. He often wondered if he would ever feel clean again._

" _I had the opportunity to do good, and I took it and I have been hunting vampires and the underworld ever since" Angel surmised._

" _So, you are like a good vampire?" Willow asked innocently, Angel smirked to be that innocent and young again_

" _It's one way of putting it Willow" Angel answered the red head._

" _Hang on a minute" Xander interrupted, he stood up he had to move he felt restless, and didn't trust Angel at all "Can I just say something" The four of them looked at the young boy "Liar"_

" _I am telling the truth" Angel argued, he knew Xander was going to be the most difficult, and so did Giles, the young man only saw black and white he didn't see the grey area in between_

" _That's great but there is one problem. You vampire" Xander pointed to Angel and then pointed to Buffy who was playing with her nails thinking "She slayer. Don't you think it's a bit weird that suddenly he comes along when we find out we have our very own master vampire problem"_

" _I could have killed you all long ago" Angel argued_

" _Or this is part of the plan you gain our trust and when we least expect bam you kill us and Buffy and not have to worry about the death sentence hanging over your head" Xander snapped, he just didn't like Angel_

" _Oh, trust me boy if I wanted you dead you would have been gone long ago" Angel stood up at his full height, of which Xander realised the vampire's height was a good deal four inches taller than he was and his body hummed with relentless strength._

" _That's enough, Xander I think it would be best if you go to class" Giles stepped in playing devil's advocate_

" _But why do I have to leave?" Xander sounded like a petulant child and he knew he did but didn't care_

" _Go!" Giles snapped and everyone looked at him, never once had they heard Giles raise his voice he was always so calm and full of knowledge and wisdom. Xander silently picked up his bag and left._

* * *

"So, he helps you fight vampires, demons and the underworld, all for atoning his past crimes?" Pheobe asked

"Exactly" Peyton smiled, ad watched her eldest sister pace the length of the living room "Prue will you please sit down you are making me dizzy"

"No" Prue mumbled "It must be a ploy"

"It truly isn't" Peyton stood up and faced her new family, well original family depended on how you looked at it. "Angel is a good vampire he has a soul. I love him all of him I have accepted his passed and I can differentiate between Angel and Angelus they are two completely different people. Who unfortunately just share the same body" Peyton smiled thinking about her lover "Angel is kind and strong, so gentle and smart and he looks after me. Angelus is ruthless, cruel and intimidating. Angel has the kindest soul I have ever known and I look into his eyes his soul shines through its so pure and innocent and unfortunately guilt ridden. He pays for the crimes he didn't commit Every. Single. Day. I want you guys to be ok with him, because he is important to me, and I want him to be important to you" Peyton explained

"Peyton that's great, and I hope he is who he says he is but it's just a little funky" Prue still didn't completely agree with her youngest sister

"Peyton is telling you the truth. Angel was sent to Buffy to start his road of redemption with The Powers that Be" Leo orbed in and smiled at Peyton "Angel, or Angelus as he was known before the soul was a ruthless purely evil vampire, he ran with Darla, Drucilla and Spike the legendary fanged four, as the powers called them. Anyway, fate intervened and Angelus drank form a young gypsy girl and for Angelus' reckoning the Kalderash clan placed his human soul into his body to eternally pay for the crimes he did soulless. The only problem with that the human soul was innocent so for 100 years he was guilt ridden until about two years ago, A half demon called Whistler was sent to Angel to help a young girl that was going to be called a Slayer. He had a choice to make either help this girl or forever wallow in guilt and misery" Leo broke off and smiled at the youngest Haliwell sister

"That slayer being me. He made a choice to help me and if it wasn't for him I honestly don't think I would be here."

"The powers and the elders just didn't think he would fall in love with you" Leo smiled, he knew Peyton's story, but he was about to make it so much better "They saw this as a factor and has now put Angel on his path of redemption so eventually one day he can become human to live out the rest of his life as an innocent. To help this along they have bound his soul to his body" Leo informed the witches

"What?" Peyton whispered

"His soul there was a clause the Gypsies put in, if the soul were to ever experience pure happiness it would be ripped from his body and the demon Angelus would return" Leo informed the youngest Haliwell.

"But that makes no sense" Pheobe argued, she never truly understood gypsies they always had clauses and mainly about vengeance not redemption. This wasn't something she had learned since becoming a witch this was something she had learnt from studying mythology when she first went to college before she dropped out.

"Hence why The Powers that Be eradicated that complication" Leo answered smiling, and glancing at Peyton knowing what this meant to her and Angel, knowing what it meant for their relationship. "Angelus doesn't ever want to be released again so this is a win, win situation for the power of good." Leo surmised

"I want to meet him" Prue said, she wanted to meet the vampire and make judgement herself, she wouldn't be prejudice her grams taught her everyone deserved a chance so she was going to give Angel the benefit of the doubt, until or if he gave her reason not to.

"Ok" Peyton smiled glad that her sisters where going to give him a chance. "I will call and see if he can come up tonight"

"No I want to meet him and visit Sunnydale" Prue explained

"What?" Peyton was confused and nervous, she didn't particularly want to return to that place yet, it had only been a couple of weeks since she died in that place and now she had to return. She didn't plan on returning until school started up again

"It's ok Peyton. We are all here for you" Piper placed her arm around her youngest sister noticing her trepidation.

"I'll, go erm call my mum" Peyton left the room and headed for her bedroom to call her mum and Angel.

* * *

 _Buffy kicked in the door to the bronze, she had just come from the hospital where her mum was because she had been bitten by Angel, she was hurt, upset, angry and most of all felt like a fool, because she had been played. She couldn't see Angel but he was watching her stalking her in the shadows_

" _I know you're there, I know what you are" Buffy snapped_

" _Do you?" Angel mocked and watched as she twirls and faces him "I'm just an animal, right?"_

" _No animal's I like" Buffy snapped and raises the crossbow it is pointed at his chest, Angel growls and runs at her, Buffy shoots the arrow out of the crossbow but Angel jumps onto the pool table that is between them so it completely misses its mark. Angel then jumps on the catwalk in the shadows again stalking, playing cat and mouse with the slayer. He had to get her to understand. If anything, get her to know the truth._

 _Angel drops from the catwalk behind her and kicks her in the back, Buffy stumbles and kicks backwards catching Angel in the stomach and sending him into the wall, he couldn't deny it she had strength even if she had a tiny stature. She runs and dives for the crossbow, she rolled onto her back and pointed it at an advancing Angel game face and all. She falters_

" _You're not going soft on me are you" He morphs back into his human form, Buffy launches the arrow and it goes wide and hits the wooden post next to him parallel to his heart "bit wide" he taunts_

" _Why?" Buffy asked she was crying but didn't notice, she got to her feet but kept her distance "Why didn't you attack me when you had multiple chances? Was it a joke?" She wiped at her tears she realised that were falling down her face "Make me feel for you and then" Her demeaner changed "I have killed a lot of vampires. But I have never hated one before" She snapped_

" _Anger, feels good, doesn't it?" Angel smirked "Feels simple" But he knew nothing was ever simple_

" _I invited you into my home and you attack my mother!" Buffy cried_

" _Why not? I killed mine. My mother, my father and my baby sister. I killed their friends and their friend's children! For a hundred odd years, I offered an ugly death to everyone I met. And I did it with a song in my heart"_

" _What changed?" Buffy was finally getting answers, she was finally learning about the vampire Angel but not the man. But to truly get to know someone you had to know their past. All their past._

" _I fed on a girl, about your age, beautiful, dumb as a post but a favourite among her clan"_

" _Her Clan?" A clan, clan of what?_

" _Romany, Gypsies." Angel explained for some reason the word Gypsies didn't sit well with Buffy, but she would hide that fact away and deal with it later "The elders of the clan conjured the perfect punishment me. They restored my human soul"_

" _What, they were all fresh out of boils and blinding torment?" Buffy muttered sarcastically_

" _When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body. But it doesn't get your soul. That's gone. No conscience, no remorse. It's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to do what I have done and care!" Angel grabbed her upper arms and shook her, but buffy stayed strong she didn't cower away from Angel, she trusted him something in her gut her soul was screaming at her to hold him to trust him. To love him "I haven't fed on a living human being since that day" Angel whispered and looked into her eyes. What he saw surprised him there was trust, trust he didn't deserve._

" _I can walk like a man Buffy, but I am not one. I am a monster. I wanted to kill you tonight" Angel confessed and for some reason just the thought of Buffy dead gave him a gut-wrenching pain. He couldn't and wouldn't picture it._

 _Buffy looked at her crossbow, and back at Angel, she placed the crossbow on the pool table next to them and offered him her neck. A pure sign of submission and trust between animals and wolves. She was offering him her trust and love_

" _Go ahead" Buffy whispered her voice breathy. Angel let go of her and took several steps back_

" _Not as easy as it look's, is it?" Buffy answered knowingly_

" _Sure, it is!" The vampire and Slayer looked up to the catwalk to find Darla there with two pistols in her hands and she started firing. Buffy and Angel dived in opposite ways._

 _Darla jumped down from the catwalk and turned on Buffy shooting at the slayer, whilst Buffy dived behind the confectionary stand having a breath remission from bullets being constantly shot at her._

" _Do you know what the saddest thing is?" Darla called out into the darkness, she was stalking her prey, Darla was the predator Buffy the prey._

" _Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Buffy retorted, Darla let out a few more shots where she thought Buffy was, but the slayer had moved on she was just behind the pool table, she noticed the crossbow had fallen on the floor, she kicked it up into her arms and turned towards Darla Crossbow trained on the blond vampire_

" _Ooo, scary" Darla smirked, she noticed how Angel and Buffy stood she knew the two were in love even if they didn't know it yet "But no. Loving someone who use to love you"_

" _You two where involved?" Buffy glanced at Angel but didn't take her eyes fully of the vampire with the pistols_

" _For several generations" Darla stage whispered as if it was a secret_

" _Well if you have been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few ex's. You're older than him" Buffy stated it wasn't a question she knew it wasn't. She could feel it call it slayer sense call it common sense but she could tell Darla was older. Much older than Angel "Just between us girls you are looking a little worn around the eyes" Buffy smirked_

" _I made him" Darla stated proudly "We shared everything didn't we Angelus?" Darla looked at the dark-haired man and then back at the blond slayer "You cannot comprehend the love we had for each other" Darla then turned back to Angel "You had a chance to come home. To rule with me in The Master's court for a thousand years but you throw it away for some Barbie cheerleader" Darla looked at Buffy in disgust "You are in love with her, and she hates our kind. It makes me sick, you use to be a thing of Beauty Angelus but now you are just disgusting. And you will forever be disgusting and you will know what it will be like for you to watch me kill her" Darla shot Angel twice and he fell to the floor_

" _Angel" Buffy watched in horror as he fell to the floor, seemingly out of it_

" _Oh, don't worry sweetie. Bullets don't kill vamps. Hurt like a bitch but don't kill us" Darla turned her pistols on Buffy "But you, different story" She let a few bullets fire and Buffy dived out of the way a bullet grazing her forearm, she dropped her crossbow and the arrows that came with it on the floor, with the pain of the bullet grazing her arm, she scrambled under a table hiding from Darla, she could still see Angel in her eyeline and he was slowly getting to his feet._

 _Darla didn't notice and stalked towards Buffy's hiding spot_

" _So many body parts, so few bullets" Darla said in a sing song voice, she truly was psychotic, she let a few more rounds go off, just short of Buffy's hiding spot, Buffy desperately tried not to cry out in fear, nut it was difficult. She knew the two vampires could probably hear her heart going a mile a minute._

 _Whilst Darla was busy with Buffy Angel slowly and quietly picked up one of Buffy's discarded arrows and came up behind Darla, just as Buffy stood stake in her hand, and he staked Darla from behind. Darla only had a few seconds of acknowledging what had happened she turned to Angel whispering his name and then a second later was dust._

" _You ok?" He was the first to speak. He didn't mean physically because he knew she would be healed within the week, but emotionally_

" _I'll Live" Buffy retorted and then when she went to stand stumbled. Angel catches her and pulled her into his arms. She turned and noticed how close his face was to hers_

" _We shouldn't do this" Angel whispered and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear_

" _nothing can come from this. One of us will end up hurt if not both" Buffy whispered back_

" _This isn't some fairy tale Buffy" Angel smiled back, the two were still drawn to each other and even though they knew it was wrong, they also knew that Buffy would live a short life why not have someone slightly stronger than human helping her. Loving her, protecting her. Angel knew he should walk away but he couldn't she was her ion his arms not running screaming from his history. He should leave and never thing about her again let her live her life but also at the same time he was still a man and a selfish one at that, and didn't want her with anyone else._

 _He leaned in close and kissed her, it was a bittersweet heartbreakingly beautiful kiss._

* * *

 _ **I hope you didn't get confused by the flashback. So Buffy's flashback at the end is the oen that happened first and then the ones with the scoobies in the library is the second one. So i switched the ending around but it still the ending of the chapter if that makes sense. As you cna see there is more emphasis on Buffys/p[eytons relationship with Angel in the actual Canon episode. This is what i am nervous about. so pelase let me know what you think as usual reviews are welcome.**_

 _ **Anyway still tell me what you think.**_


	9. When She Was Bad

_**Hey guys thank you for the reviews. They ahve kept me going not goign to lie been a couple of difficult days this passed week and its gotten me through them. So anyway back to the story we are headign back to Sunnydale how will Buffy cope with being home and obviously we have the meeting between Angel and Buffy/Peytons sisters.**_

 _ **We also get another look into Joyce's powers got a nice little surprise. But you will ahve to read on to find out what it is.**_

 _ **Plus a cute Angel and Buffy monet once again have to read to find out (smiley face). I also tried to make sone ofthe lines more up to date although trying not to shove it down peoples throats. let me know what you think please?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything they belong to thegod that is Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**_

 _ **Anyway read and review i love the reviews. Let me know what you think as always.**_

* * *

Willow and Xander were walking along one of the streets that ran parallel with one of the twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale, it was warm out and Xander was licking an ice cream cone

"Ok, erm, um…." Willow scrunched her face in concentration

"It's your turn"

"I know. Ooo alright uh in the few hours we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth" Willow smiled thinking she had gotten Xander this time

"Terminator" Xander smiled triumphantly

"Great" Willow mumbled disgruntled, forgetting how far and wide Xander's film knowledge was forgetting her practically owned every single film in the world on DVD

"Um, ok I got one" Xander took a deep breath "IT'S A MADHOUSE, A MAD…."

"Planet of The Apes" Willow smiled finally a film she knew

"Can I please finish"

"HOUSE" Xander finished dramatically and then indicated to Willow she could continue with a smile

"Planet of The Ape's" Willow smiled "Right erm" Willow scrunched her face up trying to think of something, anything

"Well?" Xander prompted get antsy, maybe even a little restless

"I'm thinking…." Willow smiled "Ooo, and so the lion fell in love with the lamb…." Willow grimaced knowing that it was a disgraceful quote

"Do I even have to dignify that with an answer?" Xander asked, worried about himself for the fact that he knew the film

"Is it scary that you know that answer?"

"Well it's your fault for making me watch it" Xander helped Willow up onto the stone wall, and stood in front of her. "God I am just so restless"

"Oh this wouldn't happen to be because of a certain girl that's also just so happens to be a vampire slayer" Willow smirked knowing Xander still had feelings for their blond haired friend

"Oh please, I am so over her. Anyway, she's with Angel and he kinda scares me" Xander smiled sheepishly "Uh she erm mention when she would be back?"

"I haven't heard from her, got a couple of texts but then radio silence. She's probably just having a good time with her dad" Willow smiled not truly knowing that her blond friend wasn't actually in Los Angeles with her dad, but actually in San Francisco finding out the truth of her legacy and past.

"Well she's probably having fun with her dad" Xander smiled feigning nonchalant

"And you don't care?" Willow teased

"Well, ok sure there's interest she's one of my best friends and plus a girl. I am a man I have certain desires, certain needs…"

"Ok I don't really want to know"

"I've got a movie for you" Xander smiled deliberately changing the subject, he tapped her nose with Ice cream

"Xander" Willow smirked giggling with her best friend

"You're Amish. You can't fight me cause you're Amish. I mock you with my ice cream cone. Amish Guy!" Xander did a little dance in front of Willow teasing her with his ice cream

"Witness" Willow answered correctly "my nose is cold"

"Let me get that for ya" Xander leaned in to lick the ice cream off her nose

"Xander" Willow pushed him away from her

"I'm sorry, I cannot help myself your nose looks so tasty" Xander wipes her nose clean with a napkin taking longer than he needs to. A beat pauses between them and he brushes her hair behind her ear leaning in to capture her lips with his own, he felt something go through him making him see his lifelong best friend in a different light. They stop short from each other's lips, hearing something they pull back and there is a vampire stood behind Willow close to them.

Xander comes to his senses and pulls Willow off the wall and behind him, and punches the vampire

"Willow go" Xander shouted at his red head friend. The vampire grabs Xander's lapels and leans in to kill him, but a hand grabs the vampire by the shoulder and pulls the vampire off him with ease. Its Buffy.

She punches the vampire in the face and follows up with a roundhouse kick and then throws a fireball at him. The vampire turns to dust

"Hey guys" Buffy turns to them and smiles "Miss me?" She smirks Xander smiles and Willow just stands there completely shocked. Buffy completely forgot that Willow hadn't seen her with her magic and she hadn't mentioned it to her before she left for San Francisco.

"You, you erm you" Willow stuttered and then collected her thoughts "How?"

"I will explain everything later" Buffy smiled shyly and pushed her hair behind her ears and then Xander and Willow noticed the difference in their friend

"I like your hair" Xander smiled

"Thanks"

"Good to know you haven't lost your touch" Xander smiled as the trio started walking along the street again

"And gain some knew powers "Willow added

"I did kinda wail on him didn't him" Buffy looked at the ground. It was difficult being back especially when she didn't want to come back. This was extremely hard for her.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Xander asked

"Yea, I erm just shopped, and found some new stuff about me" Buffy smirked taking the spot light off her she asked her friends what they did

"Summer was rather yawn worthy" Xander smiled they stopped opposite a tree, Buffy looked at it and was scared, she knew it was where The Master was buried "This is where we buried The Master"

"That's right you missed it." Willow looked down at the crosses they planted "Giles buried the bones and we poured holy water and there were robes" Willow added and smiled it was exciting for her

"Very intense you shoulda been there"

"Sure" Buffy answered not really hearing what Xander had said

"We are glad you are back" Xander smiled and Willow and Xander started walked again, Buffy looked back at the grave for The Master

"Me too" Buffy looked at the floor and joined her friends again.

* * *

 _Buffy was sat on one of the settees in the student lounge at Sunnydale High, she was staring out into space she really didn't want to be back here. All that seemed to happen her for her was misery and death. Willow and Xander walked up the stairs and joined her_

" _Buffy" Xander smiled and noticed she didn't answer "Buffy?"_

" _I'm fine"_

" _Good, it's good that you are fine" Xander sat next to her whilst Willow opposite the two others, Willow took out an apple from her bag whilst Xander took out a breakfast bar_

" _What were you thinking about?" Willow had noticed that her friend was a lot more reserved since she came back, and she also noticed she was slightly different, and was worried for Buffy_

" _Nothing" Buffy lied but they knew_

" _Oh, come on you can tell us" Xander smiled "We are your bosom friends. Friends of your bosom" Xander smiled_

" _Xander" Willow chides at her dark-haired friend_

" _I wasn't thinking really" Buffy smiled "been having weird dreams"_

" _Dreams are meaningful" Xander smiled, and took a bite from his breakfast bar and grimaced, him and Willow just shared a look and swapped snacks_

" _Tell me about it. The other night I dreamt of Xander" Willow stuttered missing her slip of the tongue "Uh, it wasn't me. It was a friends dream and she doesn't remember it" Willow failed in covering up her mistake_

" _I'll bet she doesn't" Buffy smirked sarcastically_

" _Buffy" Giles caught up the three teens_

" _Giles" Buffy stood up "What is it? You have something face"_

" _This erm vampire activity, I think I know what they are up to"_

" _Well we will deal with it" Buffy reassured her Watcher_

" _Well I hope. It's not that simple"_

" _We will deal. Don't worry Trust me" Buffy smiled_

" _Oh, I don't know I mean…" Giles chuckled taking his glasses off his face "I mean I have killed you before shouldn't be too hard to do it again" Giles took Buffy by surprise with that comment it had her frozen in place which enabled him to back hand her and for her to fall onto the table. Giles got on top of her and started to strangle her whilst Xander and Willow sat on the settees just eating their food unaware of Buffy fighting for her life. Buffy clawed at her watches face and suddenly Giles face is a mask and behind it is The Master. Buffy just stares back terrified._

* * *

Buffy gasped awake from her dream and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, she looks around her room and then towards her open window and there is Angel leaning against her window

"Hello" Buffy smiled actually glad to see someone in Sunnydale

"Mind if I come in?" Angel smirked and sat down onto her bed

"Be my guest" She smiled, she just couldn't be cruel to him "I missed you" She looked at her hands in her lap and then back up at him. Angel had moved closer to her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her hair

"How are you?" Angel whispered, even though her mother knew about them and his past he still wanted to stay in Joyce's good books and not wake her up, and letting her realise he usually snuck into Buffy's room at night and just laid with her whilst she slept or sometimes they just stayed up and talked

"Peachy" Buffy lied, but Angel knew sometimes she forgot how well her knew her

"Buffy" He chided

"I had weird dreams" Buffy admitted

"The Master?" Angel asked already knowing the answer, Buffy didn't answer she just looked at her bread spread, that was answer enough for him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss making her forget all about her dream regarding the master. He pulled back

"I love you, and if I can help it I will make sure nothing happens to you" Angel whispered Buffy smiled

"I love you too"

"You look different"

"You don't like?" Buffy asked suddenly shy of her new look, well her actual look

"You finally look like you. You also look comfortable in your own skin finally" Angel answered he loved her dark hair noticing that it made her eyes pop more. She truly looked beautiful to him blond or brunette

"I finally feel like me" Buffy answered truthfully "Like all my life I was living someone else's life and finally I am who I should be and I am finally comfortable in my own skin"

"That's good. So, going to see your sisters helped?"

"Big time also did a few demon killings. A warlock a few shapeshifters few demons. Couple of vamps" Buffy smiled letting Angel know she had kept in shape.

"Good, you seem different. But a good different" Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. Truthfully, he was worried about her power and what it would mean for Buffy. He didn't know if that meant that she was in more danger or not. But it helped that she had family now and family that knew about her.

"Erm my sisters want to meet you. Can you come around tomorrow around dinner time?" Buffy was once again a shy teenager asking her boyfriend to visit her family

"I would be honoured"

"I warn you they know about you being a vampire" Buffy smirked and watched him grimace

"Oh yay" Angel smirked on Buffy truly got to see his funny side everyone else only saw the serious broody vampire with a soul Buffy saw a man, that was smart funny loving and very intelligent.

"The anointed one, he's gathering sources in town somewhere. I'm not sure why" Angel changed the topic

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Buffy mumbled once again wishing she didn't return to Sunnydale

"Don't underestimate The Anointed One because he looks like a child" Angel prodded making sure she took his information to heart.

"I won't" Buffy smiled knowing he was only worried about her safety

"You sure you are ok?" Angel gently prodded knowing she would lie either way

"Nothing I cannot handle" Buffy smiled, "Oh I have been getting control of my powers" Buffy smiled proud of herself and happy she could share it with someone other than her sister and her mother

"Look" Buffy smiled and she concentrated on the palm of her hand, and just then a flame came out of her hand just flickering as if it was on a candle wick, she closed her palms and the flame flickered out.

"Very good"

"Fire is the easiest to control surprisingly, I am struggling with water and air I tend to either give too much water or we end up with a sudden thunderstorm" Buffy shrugged her shoulder

"You'll get it. Powers are controlled by emotion get your emotions under control and your powers will come along" Angel smiled as if he knew it was a common thing dealing with witches. I suppose in their line of work and life it was.

* * *

It was the following day which also meant the first day of school, Prue Piper, Pheobe and Joyce were in the living room sat at the dining room table eating breakfast when Buffy came down the stairs

"So, school?" Prue smiled still finding it a little weird she had a younger sister still in school but it was the start of the senior year for Buffy, the year of deciding what to do with her future, college travelling finding out the person she was going to be

"Schools, school Y'know buildings, books, paper the usual" Buffy smiled, her good mood hadn't been effected yet, but she could guarantee as soon as she got to Sunnydale High that would change. All the school kids a constant reminder she wasn't normal. But then again normal for her wouldn't get her a bigger family. It also meant an end date earlier than usual for her life span. And dealing with The Master which she knew she hadn't dealt with. But being in San Francisco she had been able to leave all that behind in Sunnydale, but now that she was back she was finding it incredibly hard to balance her conflicting emotions. Seeing Angel last night helped though

"Peyton…" Joyce chided

"I'm am gonna have to get use to everyone calling me Buffy again" Buffy smiled at her mother who was her aunt

"Are you going to tell them?" Pheobe asked

"I will just not today Y'know first day and everything" Buffy smiled at her sister, and grabbed her bag and left the house.

Willow and Xander were walking down the stairs of Sunnydale High heading towards the break room area Buffy was close behind them once again in her own little world

"Giles" Willow smiled and bounded over to Giles and Mrs Calendar, Buffy and Xander following

"Yo G-man" Xander smiled liking his new nickname for the watcher "What's up?" He asked when the trio had caught up with the adults

"Nice to see you, and please don't ever call me that again"

"Hi kids" Jenny smiled at the three teenagers

"How are you?" Giles turned his attention to his slayer taking notice of her hair colour change and the slight changes in her face structure nothing massive, her baby fat had gone from over the summer she looked more like a young woman than an actual teenager.

"Live and kicking" Buffy replied and smiled a small smile. Ignoring the fact that Giles was scrutinizing her with his gaze

"Buffy killed a vampire last ngiht" Willow said a little louder than intended

"I think you can get a bit more volume if you talk from the diaphragm" Buffy chided

"Sorry" Willow looked at the ground suddenly shy and realising how loud she spoke, she couldn't help it she was giddy they were in their senior year of school. The year where you start thinking about what college's they were going to something she had been doing since Seventh grade

"" We've got vampires? I though the Hellmouth was closed?" Jenny asked quietly

"Well its closed, but not gone. The mystical energy that emanates from it is still concentrated in this area" Giles answered

"So we are still the undead's favourite party town" Xander surmised

"I wonder if they are her for purpose, particularly" Giles wondered as an after thought

"You're the watcher I just work here" Buffy answered already tired of the vampire problems. Couldn't they wait she was only just starting her first day back at school and already there was shop talk. Why couldn't she go back to San Francisco

"Y, yes I must consult my book" Giles answered a little thrown by Buffy's remark

"Oh, eight minutes and thirty-three seconds" Xander smiled looking at the time on his phone, eh then turned to Willow "Pay up" he then looked at everyone's confused faces "I called ten minutes before you'd consult your books about something" Xander smiled when Willow handed him the money.

The bell rang and the school kids started heading towards their first classes

"We better get to class" Willow smiled at her friends and waved by to Mrs Calendar and Giles

"Oh, erm Buffy" Buffy turned back towards her watcher "I realise you've only just got back but when you're ready I think we should resume your training again"

"I'm ready. I'll see you after school" Buffy answered, not sounding massively thrilled about training but knowing she would need to be ready for the next big threat. She was not going to die again.

"Well I, erm I understand if you want a few days…"

"I'm ready" She stated leaving no room for arguing and left for her class.

* * *

"So how was Buffy, sorry Peyton, through the summer for you?" Joyce asked Prue, Piper and Pheobe, they were sat at the dining room table all four of them had a cup of coffee in each hand

"She was ok. Learnt to hone in her powers, she's rather powerful, a natural" Phoebe smiled thinking about her baby sister

"Good, she didn't get into trouble did she"

"Nope, perfect lady" Piper smiled

"Good she needs good influence. I worry" Joyce smiled at the girls even though Peyton wasn't her daughter but she still cared for her as a daughter.

"Worrying is good. Means you care. I take it her friends and watcher don't know about her new powers?" Prue asked

"No, her boyfriend Angel knows and I think Xander does, with being there when they came to pass"

"yes Angel" Prue murmured

"Angels a good guy. He's saved Buffy's life several times and he truly loves her" Joyce stood up for the vampire with a soul, from their talk at the beginning of the summer she truly understood Angel's intentions and that he wanted to be with Buffy. He loved her with every fibre of his being anybody could see it.

"Well tonight will show me that" Prue smiled still feeling reserved about the vampire.

"Honestly Angel is good. I see his aura and its nothing but pure" Joyce answered touched that the girls cared and Prue stepped into the role of Peyton's big sister naturally.

"You read Aura's?" Piper asked fascinated

"Yep, always have been able to from a young age. Your mum was always jealous, although I don't know why my powers are passive I have no active ones"

"I know how that feels" Grumbled Pheobe understanding all she had was premonitions whereas Peyton, Prue and Piper had active powers. Powers able to physically defend themselves.

"Pheobe your powers will manifest and grow. You may not have an active power right now but you may find in the future you will have an active power. I can levitate." Joyce smiled and hugged Phoebe to her.

* * *

Buffy was stood on the top of the stacks in the library on the mezzanine over the central table in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and then did a backward flip off the ledge and onto the library floor. She followed up with a round house kick to Giles padded stomach, and picked up her quarterstaff from the floor where she discarded it earlier. She swung her quarterstaff to the pads on Giles' hands. She kept on going until she overpowered him and he fell into chair at the table.

Buffy threw her quarterstaff on the middle table and turned onto the wooden dummy practicing her blocks and punches. As she was punching the midsection of the dummy she had a flash of The Master in her minds out and she started wailing on him harder, not seeing the wooden dummy but The Master. Her punches were coming quick and sharp

"Buffy, that's enough" Giles was worried she had completely zoned out and saw nothing but the dummy. She continued to hit harder

"Buffy!" Giles called louder. She steps back and rears her foot and kicks the dummy it splits in half

"Safe to say you have stayed in shape"

"I'm ready" Buffy was breathing hard still not one hundred percent in the real world "Whatever they have coming next. I'm ready" She ran her fingers through her hair gathering it on the top of her head, nodding her head in agreement to her statement. Staring hard at the broken dummy. Giles just looked on worried.

* * *

The doorbell rang to the house at Sixteen Thirty Revello Drive, Angel stood nervously on the doorstep fiddling with the silver ring on his finger

"I'll get it" Buffy called and bounded down the stairs forgotten already about the library incident earlier she opened the front door and smiled. Angel walked into the house and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hey" He smiled, he heard footsteps more than one head towards the couple and they turned and was greeted by Joyce, Prue, Piper and Pheobe "Hey Mrs Summers"

"Angel please its Joyce" Joyce smiled at angel politeness

"Sorry Joyce" Angel smiled and looked at the others. Buffy's biological sisters. He could see familiarities between all three of them. Buffy's actual hair was the same texture as Prue's but the same colour of Pipers. She also had phoebes nose and bone structure, plus they smelled similar and they smelt of power the demon in him wanted to run and hide. It was like how Buffy smelled when she was revived by Xander.

"So, you must be Angel" Prue stood forward arms crossed, she was scrutinizing him

"Prue" Buffy chided her eldest sister "be nice"

"Yes, I am Angel and you must be Prue" Angel smiled happy that Buffy had so many people caring for her. That loved her enough to scrutinize him and his relationship with the slayer.

"Yes, and this is Piper and Pheobe" Prue answered pointing to each woman associated with their name.

* * *

 ** _I am sorry i had to leave it there. I know i am so cruel but i think it wil be a good chapter for tomorrow. I know you wanted to see the conversation between Angel and The Charmed Ones._**

 ** _So anyway let me know what you think._**

 ** _Enjoy x_**


	10. When She Was Bad Part 2

_**Well here you go guys the finishings of When She Was Bad, with a few tweaks to obviously fit into my Alternate Universe :)**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews they are wonderful and helping me day in and day out.**_

 _ **Well let me think of the few changes especially the end that i am slightly worried about it.**_

 _ **Well anyway enjoy**_

 _ **xx**_

* * *

"He's cute" Phoebe whispered to her baby sister, Angel ducked his head to hid his smile

"Thanks Pheobs" Buffy smiled and hooked her arm through Angel's and addressed the rest of her family "Maybe we could take this out of the hallway and into the living room or even the dining room?" Buffy asked looking at Joyce with pleading eyes

"Well foods going to be another ten minutes. Lasagne ok Angel?" Joyce turned to the vampire with a soul, knowing he wasn't going to eat much food

"Perfect" he smiled at Joyce and then turned his gaze back at Prue, he wanted her approval even though Joyce was technically Buffy's aunt Prue was the big sister she was in traditional terms the Matriarch of the family. Angel wanted Prue to see he had nothing but best intentions for Buffy and his relationship with her.

They moved into the living room Angel and Buffy sat on the settee, Prue stayed stood leaning against the fire mantel piece feigning relaxed but Angel could tell she was ready for anything if they needed to jump into action. Piper and Pheobe were sat on the oversized armchair to Angel's right.

"So, Angel Tell us about yourself?" Pheobe asked she was intrigued by the scrumptious vampire with a soul.

"Erm vampire with a soul" Angel smiled he felt comfortable with Phoebe she reminded him of Buffy "I was born in Galway Ireland and turned at the age of Twenty-Six in the year 1753. Then one day I fed of the wrong girl and was cursed with my human soul" Angel gave the cliff notes version not really wanting to go into his past in depth.

"And what makes us sure you are not lying?" Prue asked, she couldn't deny it Angel was a looker and his eyes were so expressive, they truly where the window to one's soul.

"Prue" Buffy sighed her eldest sisters name, sick of her constant doubt and questioning of Angel even after Leo vouched for him as well as herself. Did Prue not trust her word?

"I'm sorry Peyton but it's a little funky" Prue argued with her baby sister

"No, its not Angel has saved my life many a times. Why can't you accept that?" Buffy argued

"Prue, Peyton please don't fight" Piper tried to calm the situation.

"No Piper, Prue has to accept the fact that Angel is in my life and staying until I decide or he decides otherwise" Buffy argued sick and tired of constantly defending Angel to her friends and other people.

"That's rather naive Peyton"  
"Prue I have been with Angel for 18 months" Buffy argued "Naïve? I was called a slayer at fifteen years of age, and I am seventeen Eighteen in January and yet you see me as a baby. Well guess what I am not a baby. I have been in the supernatural world for two years that's. Two years longer than you. I have had to grow up fast and hid a huge secret from quite a few people. I lost friends and got kicked out of school. So, I think I am a good judge of character" Buffy argued, anger getting the better of her. Her emotions coming through especially now that she was back in Sunnydale. Prue had no right to treat her like a child.

Had she not proven herself over the last 8 weeks whilst being with her sisters that she was rather grown up for her age?

"Buffy calm down" Angel whispered

"No I will not calm down" Buffy whirled around on Angel, and then turned back to Prue "Angel is kind and pure, and intelligent and so very sweet. He is also noble and strong and has my back in every fight I do and everything I do."

"Peyton…" Prue tried to reason she didn't mean to upset Peyton she honestly didn't she just wanted the best for her youngest sister, she had yet to know what Angel was like she couldn't deny he didn't look evil and he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Never truly standing to his full height stooping his shoulders slightly. She still had to make up her own assumption.

"Buffy sweetie, you need to calm down" Joyce intervened she knew tonight was going to be difficult, and she didn't blame Prue for caring she could never hate or blame anyone that cared for Peyton as much as she did. But with Peyton, Angel was always a touchy subject with her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Buffy snapped at her mother, a gust of wind ran through the house and everyone knew it was Peyton, the more emotional she was the stronger her powers where the same with all the sisters.

"Buffy" Angel whispered her name, but she wasn't listening she was too angry and upset with her family to think clearly, she turned on Angel again

"NO" she flung her hand out and Angel went flying into the wall opposite them, with a painful thud and sunk to the floor "Oh god" Buffy whispered. She didn't intend on hurting anyone. It was this place it was too much for her too many bad memories too much responsibility.

Buffy did the only thing she could think of and ran. Ignoring the calls of her family and Angel.

* * *

It was the next day at school and Buffy hadn't returned home the night before her mother and sister's as well as Angel were worried about her. At least she turned up to school, knowing she could escape another seven hours from her family.

"So, Angel stopped by last night? Was there like ya know kissage?" Willow asked giddy that Buffy was speaking with Angel again

"Willow grow up, not everything is about kissing. He came around we talked he met my mum end of" Buffy slammed her locker door shut a little harder than intended.

"So, what's up?" Xander asked

"Something is up. Nothing I cannot handle" Buffy smiled wryly. She joined in step with her two best friends, keeping quiet as they talked among themselves

"Oh, hey so did you know that Cibbo Matto is gonna be at the bronze tonight" Xander informed the girls

"Cibbo Matto? They playing?" Willow asked innocently

"No, they will be clog dancing" Xander replied sarcastically but it was in kind

"Cibbo Matto can clog dance" Willow receives a strange look from both Buffy and Xander "Oh ha ha sarcasm"

"We should be in attendance?" Xander asked, just as Cordelia stopped them in the hall to their next class

"Oh, look it's The Three Musketeers"

The three look at Cordelia weirdly and then between themselves

"Was that an insult" Buffy asked Xander and then looked back at Cordelia her eyebrow arched in confusion

"Kinda lacked its normal punch"

"The Three Musketeers were cool" Willow informed the brunette cheerleader

"Oh, I see your point" Cordelia didn't specifically care about that added information that she would never use again

"I woulda gone with Stooges" Xander added

"Well I just meant that you guys always hang out together. So, did you guys fight any demons this summer?" Cordelia asked not knowing about keeping Buffy's identity a secret

"Well, Yes our own personal demons." Willow said slightly louder than normal so nobody would think Cordelia and themselves were insane, but nobody was paying attention to the little group

"Such as Lust and urgh Thrift" Xander added

"I would have to go with Stooges also" Buffy added more to herself, not caring if she was being mean. At least if she was mean her friends would push away from her and then they would less likely to get hurt.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm talking about big squiggly demons that came from the ground? Remember? Spring fling? With all the vampires?" Cordelia thought the three of them had gone insane. How could they forget about that night, it wasn't every day that you would find out that the supernatural was in fact real.

"Cordelia your mouth is open sound is coming out" she dug deep down for her inner Buffy from Hemery High "This is never good" Cordelia looked taken aback by Buffy. She was almost acting like well her.

"Look Ya see we can't mention that stuff to other people. With Buffy being the slayer an all" Xander informed Cordelia who actually looked concerned

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure, have you?"

"Are you nuts? Do you think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you? Besides it's so creepy. That Master guy? All that screaming? I don't like to think about it" Cordelia looked at Buffy noticing she had a faraway look "You secret is safe with me" Buffy looked up at Cordelia her words acknowledging what Cordelia said

"Well that works out great" Buffy moved in front of Cordelia looking up at the brunette "You won't tell anyone I am the slayer" No to go home really hone in her inner prom queen "And I won't tell anyone you're a moron" Buffy walked on ahead leaving her friends and Cordelia in her wake confused

"Now that was an insult" Xander commented

"A little too good" Willow looked after her friend worried for her

"What's up with her?" Cordelia was also concerned.

* * *

After not seeing their slayer friend for the rest of the day Xander and Willow were at the bronze waiting for Buffy to turn up. They were sat at a table willow eating ice cream and Xander drinking coca cola.

"I just think summat is up is all"

"Willow you're paranoid" Xander replied even though Buffy had been mean to Cordelia earlier in the day, he didn't really worry about it as they had all been to Cordelia at some point. Xander tried to annoy her on a regular basis.

"Buffy's never acted like this before. Ever since she has come back she's different" Willow argued, in fact she noticed that Buffy was different before she left for her summer holidays. And then the other night with her witch powers. Her best friend had yet to elaborate on her changes.

"Buffy has always been different" Xander argued not really paying attention to his red-haired friend looking around the bronze for their other friend.

"She's never been mean" Willow countered and Xander had no argument to that he sighed and changed the subject "Have you seen her? She said she was coming"

"No" Willow looked down at her ice cream "The bands cool though"

"Yea cool" Xander answered without looking at his lifelong friend. Willow looked dejected and dipped her nose into the Ice Cream hoping to recreate the other night. Xander glances at Willow

"You uh got something on ya nose" Xander mentioned and then looked towards the entrance of The Bronze again. Not noticing Willow's sad expression whilst she wiped off the ice cream.

* * *

Outside of the Bronze Buffy was heading towards the entrance after sneaking home through her bedroom window and getting changed. She planned on just dancing the night away, lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Angel come out from the shadows

"Buffy" Angel sighed in relief, after last night he couldn't find her anything and was starting to really worry "I have been looking everywhere for you"

"Well here I am" She snared back. She was angry not at Angel but at Prue her friends The Powers That Be that made her come back to this god forsaken town that didn't appreciate anything she did. Didn't even now that she had died for the town.

"I can't help thinking I've done something wrong to upset you. Make you angry"

"I'm not angry" Buffy argued even though she was. How had things gotten so messed up between them just yesterday and the other night things were so good. She could tell Angel anything now she was just angry.

"Buffy don't lie. Speak to me please"

"I am tired of speaking. For now on I am doing"

"You need someone on your side"

"What like you?"

"Exactly. I Love you"

"Sure, you do until I do something that you don't like or appreciate. Until I make you second guess my choices. Thanks, but no thanks I prefer to be alone"

"You be alone you will die"

"Hasn't stopped me before" She walked off entering the bronze not caring if Angel followed her or not. He did. He had to keep an eye on her she wasn't acting herself.

* * *

Buffy walked into the Bronze just as Cibbo Matto started their next song for their set she passed by Cordelia not paying her any attention and not seeing the look of concern on Cordelia's face

 _The Velocity of time turns her voice into Sugar Water_

 _I'm on a concrete way_

 _The Wind Blowing is North-Northwest_

 _It smells like sands of the Southern Island_

 _When a Black cat crosses my path._

"Gey guys" Buffy smiles when she reaches Willow and Xander's table

"Hi"

"Hey Buffy" Xander smiles, and pulls her into a hug, Willow over their shoulder notices the look Angel gives the two,

"What's wrong with Angel?" Willow asks Buffy, she glances at her vampire boyfriend and shrugs her shoulders, and turns back to her red-haired friend

"Beats me" Buffy smiles and then turns her full attention to Xander "Let's dance" Her voice has taken on a sultry tone and without an answer pulls Xander onto the dance floor and they begin to dance slow and sensually

 _A Woman in the moon is singing to the earth_

 _A Woman in the moon is singing to the earth_

 _La la la, La la la la la_

 _La la la La la la la la_

 _La la la La la la la_

Buffy spins round and spoons herself around Xander who is stood there to unsure of what to do with himself knowing that Angel was watching them and would probably kill him if he laid a hand on Buffy. She pushes his hands around her waist. Ignoring the look of pain on Willows face and the pure rage on Angel's face as he stands back and watches trying hard to not cause a scene.

 _I'm riding on a camel that has big eyes_

 _The buildings are changing into coconut trees_

 _Little by little_

 _When a black cat crosses my path_

"Xander did I ever thank you for saving my life?" Buffy turned in his arms tracing her fingers across his jawline, her voice breathy, still grinding against him

"Erm no" He coughed out trying to not pay attention to the emotions running through him caused by the petite slayer in his arms

 _A Woman in the moon is singing to the earth_

 _A woman in the moon singing to the moon_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

Buffy spun around Xander and went around to his back her hips still swaying to the beat, she leaned into his back whispering into his ear

"Don't you wish I did?" And just like that she walked past Angel, Cordelia, picked up her coat from the table Willow was sat on and walked out of the bronze oblivious to the damage she had caused between her friends and her boyfriend.

 _We are taking sugar water shower_

 _We are taking sugar water shower_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

 _La La La La La La La La_

* * *

Buffy is walking down the alleyway adjacent to The Bronze at a quick pace, she hears footsteps behind her but pays them no mind

"Buffy" Cordelia called finally getting The Slayers attention "You really are campaigning for Bitch-of the year, aren't you?"

"As defending champion, you nervous?" Buffy turned to face the brunette her hands on her hips a definite smirk on her face

"I can hold my own" Cordelia started towards Buffy closing the gap between the two "Y'know we've never really been close, which is nice because I don't really like you that much. But you have on occasion saved the world and stuff so I'm gonna give you a little advice"

"And this great advice is?" Buffy asked boredom lacing her voice

"Get over it!" Cordelia snapped,

"Excuse me?" Buffy could believe the nerve of Cordelia she had no idea what she was going through. She never was going to understand

"Whatever is causing this Kardashian tude, smack the inner moppet and get over it. Because sooner or later you aren't gonna have the loser friends and Angel you have now"

"It's time for you to shut up" Buffy argued and spun round pulling her hood up "Nighty night"

"I'll just see if Angel feels like dancing" Cordelia called after the slayer who ignored her and carried on walking not hearing or not caring that Cordelia was dragged by two vampires from behind and dragged into a nearby building.

* * *

"She's possessed!" Willow argued to the Librarian

"Possessed?" Giles questions

"That's the only explanation that makes sense. I mean you didn't see her last night. That wasn't Buffy"

"She's not normal Giles" Xander filled in,

"Yes, but possessed by what?"

"A possessing thing"" Willow inputted

"yes well that narrows it down" Giles smiled with sarcasm but his eyes were kind at the young friends

"Well you are the expert. Hey maybe when the master killed her some mystical energy transference thing happened. I mean she does have magical powers now"

"Xander that's something completely different. I think that the explanation for her behaviour maybe something more erm mundane" Giles took a sip of his coke, "She maybe having what you American's call Issues. When she was away from Sunnydale she could distance herself, but now that she's back. she's not dealing…"

"That's an interesting fact about trout" Xander said hoping Giles would get his point and that Buffy was walking up towards them.

"Trout?" Giles asks and then notices Buffy "Ah, yes erm trout" he turns to his slayer "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock" Buffy answered "The Master's gone"

"What?" Giles asked confused why would someone dig up The Masters bones.

"The Master. I went by his grave last night, and they have a vacancy"

"Good god"

"What would somebody want with the bones"

"A trophy a horrible conversation piece?" Xander informed actually bordering on hysteria

"There are gonna bring him back. They're gonna bring The Master back to life and I seem to recall you tell me that he was history" Buffy was scared which in turn made her angry. She was The Slayer she shouldn't wouldn't get scared.

"Buffy I-I-I've never heard of a revivification ritual being successful"

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning"

"Well Buffy, Giles did erm well he buried him and…"

"Ok can we have a little less from the civilians" Buffy snapped at her friends, ignoring there hurt looks

"Now hang on a minute" Xander went to argue, Buffy shoots him a stern look but they were all interrupted by Principle Snyder

"I believe some of us have to get to class" he pointedly looked at the teenagers and then looked at Giles "And some of us have jobs"

"yes, we will finish this conversation later" Giles informed the three

"About trout" Willow muttered and they headed off to class. All three of them ignoring each other. Tensions where very high strung atm.

* * *

After school the three teenagers had convened to the library, they were sat at the table in the centre looking at the stacks of books,

"Alright, alright, I erm I have something. It's in Latin so bear with me, my Latin is a little sketchy. Uh to revive the vampire they need his bones. Which they, well have. And err the blood, this is where it gets unclear of the closest person. Uh someone connected to the vampire"

"That would be me" Buffy filled in the blanks

"Maybe" Giles argued still reading and trying to translate the text

"We were close. We killed each other. It really promotes togetherness" Buffy argued and looked to the floor not really wanting to talk about her death.

"Well is there anything on when the ceremony might take…."

A Rock came through the window flying straight for Xander's head before Buffy snatched it out of air without even looking

"GAH"

There is a note connected to the stone and kept into place by a bracelet, Cordelia's bracelet

"This is Cordelia's" She takes the note off the stone and placed the bracelet on the table she was now perched on "Come to the bronze before it opens or we make her a meal" Buffy read the note out loud

"They're gonna cook her dinner" Xander said before thinking, and shied away from everyone's looks "Let's pretend I didn't say that"

"What do we do?" Willow ignored her male lifelong friend

Buffy stood up and grabbed her coat "I go to the bronze and save the day" She starts to leave

"I don't like this" Xander argued

"Nor do I" Giles confirmed, Buffy turned back to the trio, angry again

"I can't do it anymore. I can't look after the three of you guys while I'm fighting"

"What about the rest of the note" Willow argued

"There was nothing else written." Buffy argued she knew what Willow meant

"It's the unwritten part that says P.S this is a trap?" Willow argued finally get sick of Buffy's attitude

"I can handle this" Buffy argued tired of explaining her choices again, once again her friends didn't trust her choices

"Will you STOP saying that" Xander snapped

"This is my FIGHT. Mine alone" Buffy argued, coming close to punching Xander. She turns and leaves the library leaving her friends staring after her.

* * *

Buffy walked down the alley along The Bronze before she sighed sensing her vampire with a soul boyfriend

"Y'know being stalked isn't a real turn on for girls" Buffy was still angry with her friends which made her lash out at the people she loved and was close to.

"You need someone to watch your back" Angel argued, still unsure what to do with Buffy and her feelings. He wasn't going to lie Buffy had hurt him the other night but also, he was giving her the benefit of the doubt because she was dealing with a lot of problems.

"Sure, you don't mean my neck?" Buffy snapped, why couldn't everyone realise she was powerful she wasn't some intrepid fool?

"Why the hell are you riding me?" Angel stopped Buffy's advance by stepping in front of her "I love you. And you are just acting like a child." Angel argued

"I am good by myself thank you" Buffy argued again

"You have to trust someone. You cannot do this alone. Know I now you are upset by what Prue said…"

"I trust me"

"You are not as strong as you think" Angel argued "You may have your witch powers, and be a Slayer but you cannot rely on your strength and powers alone"

"You honestly think you can take me?" Buffy challenged him

"What?" Angel was confused did she honestly just challenged her?

"Oh, c'mon I mean you must've thought about it. What would happen if it ever came down to it. You vampire me Slayer, I mean you must've wondered! Why don't we find out?"

"I'm not going to fight you" Angel admonished, he was not going to lay a hand on her.

"C'mon" Buffy placed her hands on her hips defiantly staring down the six foot two vampire "Kick my ass!"

"Don't you have some place to be?" Angel snapped at her

"I do" Buffy faltered and glanced at her feet. Almost being her old self.

"You're wasting time" Angel argued again

"Just stay out of my way" She put her walls back up and headed into the bronze

"Happy to oblige" Angel murmured and followed Buffy.

Buffy looked around The Bronze, there is a girl in a corner crying her back to them, Buffy stops and stares at the brunette Angel coming in behind her

"That's not Cordelia" Buffy stated, the woman turned around and she was in game face, a vampire dressed in similar clothes to how Cordelia would look and dress.

"Cordelia couldn't make it" She drawled

"Where is she?" Buffy demanded, stepping towards the vampire

"I'm not supposed to tell" The vampire smiled, and went to attack Buffy

"I don't like this" Angel stated both Buffy and the vampire looked at him, one confused the other smiling, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't like what?" Buffy asked

"There's the bait. Where's the hook?" Angel looked around trying to find the ambush, but there was no one just the three of them in The Bronze. The vampire attacks and Buffy flipped her over onto her back and onto the floor, and pinned her with her foot.

"You are right. Why would they send just the one?" Buffy pulled the vampire to her feet and threw her to Angel. "Watch her" Buffy started heading to the door piecing everything together in her head

"Buffy what's going on?"

"I will fill you in afterwards. Just don't kill her unless you must" Buffy ran, the fastest she ever had in her life.

* * *

Buffy rushed into the library and stops short at the destruction. The centre table in turned over on its side, and Xander groans and pulls himself to his feet, using the table for support

"Xander" Buffy runs over to him and helps him, but he pushed him off her "What happened?" Buffy asked

"Vampires!" Xander snapped "The ones you could handle yourself"

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know" Xander snapped officially worried for Willow and angry at Buffy "I don't know what your problem is, what your issues are, but as of right now I officially don't care" Buffy looked at him so that was one friend down "If you had just worked with us for five seconds you could have stopped this" Buffy turned away not being able to stand the look of hate on his face. It was directed at her.

"We just need to think. Where would they have taken them?"

"If they hurt willow…" Xander started but Buffy cut him off, spinning round to face him, in slayer mode now

"Why did they take them and not you?"

"Giles said the ritual was um, erm I know this. They erm needed people who were close to The Master. Physically close. When he uh…"

"The ones who were there when The Master died"

"Giles, Willow, Cordelia…"

"Mrs Calendar" Buffy finished

"My guessing, they have a full set"

"We need to find out where they would take them" Buffy left the library at a run with a Xander trying to keep up with her.

* * *

Buffy grabbed the vampire and flipped her onto the pool table in the bronze

"One more time; where are they?" Buffy snapped

"You're too late your friends are dead" The vampire smiled, and that was swiped off her face when Buffy punched her in the face, she knew The Slayer could throw a punch

"Tell me where they are!"

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me?"

"As a matter of fact…" Buffy pinned the vampire to the table and pulled her hand back flames in her hand "Yes, but since I'm not gonna kill you anytime soon, the question becomes" She threw her fireball at the vampire's shoulder and she screamed in pain "What do we do till then?" This time she pulled her cross necklace of her neck and shoved it down the vampire's throat. Holding her mouth shut. Xander and Angel watched on uncomfortable.

* * *

The Master's bones where laid out on the table in the middle of the warehouse. Collin was stood next to a coloured vampire called Absalom

"Begin" Another vampire pulled on a chain and Willow, Giles, Cordelia and Mrs Calendar are moved along an overhead conveyor hanging upside down above The Master's bones.

"Behold these four mortals, laid witness to our Master's wretched demise. They will breathe their last breath tonight. The blood that pours from their throats will bring a NEW LIFE to the old one. We gather for his resurrection. For the dawn of this new hell" Absalom pulls out a long-curved knife, a Kuhkri "For the old one. For his pain. For the dark"

A Stake suddenly thrusts into one of the vampire's chests from behind and once the dust settles Buffy is stood there in a fighting stance staring defiantly at Absalom. Absalom looks at her in disbelief and then roared. Three vampires started on her and she attacks them full on, throwing a fire ball at one disintegrating one straight away, and blocked another with her fist, and sent a wave of wind to her third attacker which threw him off his feet giving Buffy a chance to throw another fireball at the fallen vampire. She turned and staked the vampire she held at bay.

Xander and Angel started pulling on the chain that controlled the conveyor that Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Jenny was hung from, moving them away The Master and towards the platform above where Buffy was fighting.

"The sacrifices" A vampire sees Angel and Xander and goes to attack only for Angel to intercept him and the two go over the edge of the platform and down below under it. The fight is brutal but quick Angel the winning opponent. Absalom noticed the death of his right-hand man and ran out of the warehouse and returns in time to see Buffy get tackled by a vampire just for her to kick him in the face and spin round and stake him in the heart.

Xander had gotten Giles, Cordelia, Jenny and Willow off the conveyor, Giles was coming around whilst Xander held onto Willow who was just coming around

"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked Xander,

"She's erm working out her issues" Xander smirked and looked back down to the floor where Buffy was still fighting.

"ENOUGH!" Absalom screams he has a sledgehammer in his hand. Buffy notices a vampire stand behind her. Buffy turns to Absalom "Your day is done girls. I'll grind you into a sticky paste and hear you beg before I smash in your face"

"So, are you going to kill me or are we just making small talk?" Buffy shrugged her shoulder enraging Absalom he charged at her the same time as the vampire behind her does the same. Buffy looks to the ground and just as they reach her she throws out her hands one facing each vampire and streams of fire comes out and goes to them. Burning them. The sledgehammer fell to the ground with a thud.

Buffy looks at the sledgehammer and the picks it up. Oblivious to the fact that all her friends and her watcher had watched her witchcraft and watching her. She slowly walks up to The Master's skeleton she stares for a moment, and then swings the sledgehammer down onto the skull, she swings it back and a hits The Masters bones again. She didn't realise she was crying and kept smashing the bones until they were literally dust. When there's nothing left, she dropped the sledgehammer and sobbed into her hands. Angel coming up behind her taking her into his arms

"Shhh, it's ok" He rubs her back as she just sobs her heart out. It was just her and Angel in the warehouse per her. She was finally breaking down. She had finally dealt with her inner demons. And her lover was there to hold her up when she couldn't herself.

* * *

Angel carried a sleeping Buffy into her house, it was late and he knew that Joyce, Prue, Piper and Pheobe were worried

"Angel?" Joyce rushed to him and her daughter

"She's ok Joyce, she's sleeping" Angel assured the blond woman "She's had a rough night. I just brought her back her. I knew you would be worried. Can I?" He indicated to the stairs

"yes of course go ahead" Joyce let the vampire with a soul passed and looked behind herself to her niece's. They all wore worried expressions.

Angel gently placed Buffy down onto her bed and went to stand up but Buffy's grip on his shirt stopped him from moving she had half woken up when he walked through the front door of her house

"Love, you are going to have to let go" Angel smiled

"Angel?" Buffy whispered

"yes, it's me, I am just putting you to bed. You fell asleep on the way home" Buffy then suddenly remembered everything from the warehouse and sat up in shock.

"Oh god" She started crying she truly had ruined her friendship with Willow and Xander just like Cordelia said she would, Angel pulled her into his arms

"Shhh, it's going to be ok. You will be ok" Angel reassured her

"My friends. I don't think I can face them" Buffy protested

"yes, you can. You will see them at school tomorrow and they would have forgiven you"

"No, no you don't get it. The things I said, I cannot face them. What can I possibly say that will make everything better? Sorry I almost got your throat slit. What's the homework?" Buffy was getting worked up again and Angel could feel it, he could hear her blood sing with magic and her heart rate pick up, he did the only thing he could think of to calm her and that was kiss her.

"Punishing yourself like this is pointless" Angel whispered and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's entirely pointy" Angel smirked at her use of the English language "I was a moron. I put my best friends in danger on the second day of school. I was rude and horrible and not just to them. To you. You must hate me"

"hate? Nope" Angel smiled, he took her hands in his, marvelling at how small they were compared to his "Listen to me Buffy you cannot crawl inside a cave for the rest of your life. You will face them and they will forgive you. I know because they love you like I do. You are kind and caring and ok so you acted wrongly. I will admit that. But believe me it won't be the first time. And it will hardly be the worst mistake you make" Angel glanced at Buffy's horrified face "That didn't quite come out as comforting as I meant it to. What I am trying to say is you had a moment of weakness you are allowed them. You went through a very traumatic time and didn't really deal with it. You ran to see your sisters."

"Oh, god my sisters" Buffy remembered the other night, and started crying again, she truly was emotional now

"Shhh" Angel silenced her with a kiss again, and laid down on the bed "They will forgive you also. Because they are your family"

"I was such a bitch" Buffy whispered placing her head on his chest, Angel tightened his grip on her comforting her.

"Sleep and deal tomorrow" he kissed her temple and stroked her back.

"Please don't go" Buffy whispered hating how needy she sounded

"I'm not going anywhere"

Prue listened from the other side of Buffy's closed bedroom door and smiled. She was wrong about Angel. She moved away and decided to speak to Buffy in the morning.

* * *

 ** _Well what do you think?_**

 ** _I love the ending I just feel with ANgel and Buffy's relationship he would be better at consoling Buffy better than Giles. Well let me know what you think_**

 ** _xx_**


	11. School Hard

_**SO here is the next chapter. As you can see i have skipped Some Assembly Required, i feel it jsut doesn't fit in my story of BTVS and CHARMED. I know it has been very BTVS side heavy but theres a reason for it.**_

 _ **Not only skipping Some Assembly Required i will probably being ski;pping Inca Mummy that episode just bores me and i feel it adds nothing to the story.**_

 _ **Anyway i hope you enjoy this one and you enjoy my take on Spike.**_

 _ **The fight between Spike and Buffy is changed hugely and would love your thoughts on the fight specifically ,but also on the chapter as well. Anyway enjoy**_

 _ **X**_

* * *

Buffy was sat in Sunnydale High School's principal's office, she was confused as she hadn't caused any problems at school since starting her senior year, and she knew her grades were going up so she didn't understand why she was her with another student as well. She knew her mum was going to have a field day with this once she found out

"A lot of educators tell students think of your Principal as your pal" Snyder shook his head he truly didn't believe in the emotional bringing up of students in a school environment. He believed in rules, structure sternness. "I say think of me as you judge, jury and executioner." He smiled he could see the fear and confusion on Buffy's face the other student just looked bored "So tell me who do you think is the most troublesome between the two of you?"

Buffy glances at Sheila she knew the student next to her was a year younger than her and screamed defiance. Buffy decided to stay quiet, big round innocent eyes staring at Principal Snyder, who had taken a seat at his desk, two manila folders on the desk

"It's quite a match between the two of you. On one hand Buffy, hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel"

"Hey they were pruning shears" Sheila corrected the Principal, Snyder shot Sheila a glare and carried on

"On the other hand, Sheila, hasn't burnt down a school building"

"Well actually that was never erm well proven. The Fire Marshall said i-it coulda been mice" Buffy tried to defend herself but even to her own ears she knew it sounded pathetic

"Mice?" Snyder asked disbelievingly

"Mice that were erm smoking?"

"The two of you seem to be tied in the class cutting and fight starting. You really are pretty much neck and neck the only difference is Buffy's grades have improved but it's still early in the school year. The race could change. It's rather exciting" Snyder smiled in delight at seeing Buffy worried gaze

"What does the winner get?" Sheila asked, not really caring what Snyder thought as well as Buffy

"Expelled" Snyder paused for dramatic effect and revelled in Buffy's sharp intake of breath "Thursday is Parent teacher night. Your parents, assuming you have any will meet your teachers, assuming you have any left. I've decided to put the two of you in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare refreshments, make banners and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults. This will incur my goodwill and may affect what I tell your parents when I meet them." Snyder looked both in the eye "Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Buffy answered quickly and glanced at Sheila "Don't you feel with the full on crystalness of the clearness" Sheila just stares at Buffy bored "We are clear"

"Good because you mess up this time and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers" Snyder threatened which made Buffy worry. How was she supposed to do all this keep her grades up and getting better and keep Sunnydale safe from vampire demons and other forces of darkness?

* * *

Buffy met up with her friends outside in the quad courtyard after her meeting with Principal Snyder

"His two worst students. must sort out Parent Teacher night. That's what my mum see when she looks at me" Buffy indicated to Sheila who was kissing an older boy "A Sheila. I mean she knows about my slaying and about my Witching powers but I do sometimes wonder if she wishes I was normal. Hell, I wish I was normal sometimes."

"Who wants normal when you can have blinding fear every night" Xander smiled at Buffy trying to cheer her up a little bit "Well Sheila, is well intense" He indicated to Sheila and the guy with her, the guy was a senior with the trio, whereas Sheila was just a junior "That guy with her; that's the guy she can bring home to mother"

"She was smoking in fifth grade" Willow added "Once I was lookout for her"

"Your bad to the bone Will's" Xander smiled gently chiding his red headed friend

"I'm a rebel" Willow smiled

"It's just not fair. I am a slayer as well as a witch, I save the world several times a week sometimes on a nightly basis. What's Sheila's excuse" Buffy pouted, realising the world was just that unfair. "Do you think any other slayers had to go to High School?"

"hey it's no biggie. You will have your soirée. Parents will love it, teachers will love it. As long nothing bad happens between now and Thursday you'll be fine" Xander smiled hoping to make his slayer friend smiled, only for it to cause the opposite effect

"Are you crazy?" Buffy stared incredulously at Xander "Why did you have to say that? Now something bad is gonna happen" Buffy stormed off, not really angry at Xander but new the fates had something different decided for Buffy. She could feel it in her bones call it witchcraft call it slayer instinct she just knew. Willow followed Buffy not saying anything but siding with her friend.

"Nothing's gonna happen" Xander trudged after his two female best friends already wishing he could swallow his words. He knew they livedo n a Hellmouth but sometimes his big mouth forgot

* * *

The warehouse was dark; the room was a big and highly spacious with high ceilings and the windows high enough not to cause any problems for the vampires wandering around the large room, with Colin the small child vampire that lead Buffy to The Master and ultimately her short death, sat on the table watching the vampires argue

"The master is dead. Someone has to take his place" The blond vampire argued his cause, he was young only about fifty years old and certainly didn't strike fear in the hearts of people and his fellow vampires

"And you suppose that's you?" Another argued, and snorted at the blond vampires nod of his head, the second vampire turned towards Colin addressing him alone "As long as The Slayer is alive, whoever takes his place will share his grave" He stated and everyone in the room knew the vampire spoke the truth

"Then let the soul who kills her wear The Master's mantle" The blond vampire argued, he was fifty years old, why not him.

"Can you, do it?" Colin asked the blond vampire already knowing the answer. The blond vampire would surely die at the hands of The Slayer, if he wasn't bored he probably would have found the vampire's eagerness funny, but in truth he was just really, really bored.

"This weekend. Saturday; the night of St Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak, when I kill her it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know, I was there"

"You were there?" A bleached blond lean vampire came out of the shadows and came into sight of Colin, the vampire was about six foot in height he had an athletic physique and wore black jeans with a black T-Shirt, a blood red shirt over the T-Shirt and a long black leather duster that looked old and worn. The Duster billowed around his ankles as he walked. He had a cockiness to him that peaked Colin's interest "Puhlease. If every vampire wo said they were at the crucifixion was actually there. It would have been like Woodstock…" the newcomer smirked at the blond vampire

"I out to rip your throat out" The blond vampire growled at the newcomer, who did he think he was? Did he not know that he himself was fifty years old?

"I was actually at Woodstock" the bleached blond vampire turned to the blond vampire again "That was truly a weird gig. I fed off a flower person and spent the next six hours watching my hand move" the vampire smiled and mimicked his movements from the sixties.

The Blond vampire rushed the newcomer, and without looking up he swung his fist into the blond vampire's face. The blond vampire fell and was out cold

"So who do you kill around here for fun?" The bleached blond vampire smiled at Colin

"Who are you?" Colin asked truly intrigued by the newcomer

"Spike. You're the Anointed guy; read about you" He smirks at the other vampire that growled at Spikes blatant disrespect for The Anointed One "So you have Slayer problems. That's a piece of bad luck, do you know what I find real good with Slayers?" Spike leaned in closer to Colin as if it was a huge secret that only Spike knew "Killing them" He said with all seriousness

"Can you?" Colin asked, for the first time hoping their luck would turn around

"A lot faster than Nancy boy there. Yeah, I have done a couple Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag" Spike looked to the floor pretending to be sincere, and then laughed "Who am I kidding I love to brag. There was this one Slayer during the boxer rebellion, and…" He trailed off and looked behind himself, as if he could sense another person, he smiles knowing exactly who it is

"Drusilla" He goes to the frail looking dark haired vampire, she looks breakable but there is an aura around her, a childlike innocence making her the perfect killer, if she was at full strength "You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak" Spike wraps his arms around her holding her up

"Look at all these people" Drusilla smiles at the room, her singsong childlike voice sending shivers down the vampire's spine. "Are these nice people?" Drusilla asks Spike

"We're getting along" Spike smiles at her, Drusilla smiles back and then turns to Colin, she gets a dreamy look on her face almost as if she is becoming intoxicated

"This one has power" She keeps staring at Colin making him feel slightly uncomfortable, it seemed like Drusilla could get into his head, like she could reach into the deepest darkest depths of himself and pull it out for everyone to see. To make him vulnerable. Colin didn't like it, and he certainly didn't like the half-crazed vampire. But Spike truly did intrigue him "I could feel it from outside"

"Yea he is the big wig around these parts. Anointed and all that" Spike smiles at Drusilla knowing his disrespect was annoying the other vampires in the room.

Drusilla stepped away from Spike's embrace and goes to Colin standing in front of him, analysing him with her childlike dark eyes

"Do you like daisies?" She smiled at Colin although she didn't want or expect an answer from him "I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground dies" Drusilla's voice takes on a sadness that nobody expected "Spike?" She asks almost as if she cannot see him or find him, she sounded like a scared child "I'm cold" She hugs herself but Spike is there wrapping her in his long leather duster

"I've got you" He whispers to her, which seems to cheer her up

"I'm a princess" It's not a question it's a statement. When returned to her full strength she would be a formidable force a dark princess.

"That you are" Spike agrees and rests his forehead against hers, Drusilla smiles and trails her fingernail across his prominent cheekbone drawing blood, and licks it up, they move closer as if to kiss, and as one being turn their head towards Colin, Colin was erred. It wasn't a sight he was used to. Two vampire so attune to each other and so in sync. It thrilled him.

"Me and Dru we're moving in" Spike states leaving no argument. He steps away from Drusilla, and towards Colin "I'll do your slayer for you, but you keep your flunkies from doin' and tryin' anything behind my back. Deal?"

Colin nods and Spike smiles and goes back to Drusilla, who has her hands pressed against her temple almost moaning in pain

"I can't see her. The Slayer. I can't see." She looks at Spike "It's dark where she is. Kill her. Kill her for me Spike?"

Spike wraps his arms around his dark princess fully intended to kill The Slayer

"it's done baby" Spike whispers in her hair

"Kill her for princess?" Spike pouts once again childlike

"I'll chop her into messes" Spike smiles, liking the image of The Slayer in pieces in his head

"You are sweet." Drusilla turns in his arms so it looks as if Spike is cradling the female vampire to his chest "My sweet little spike" She smiles and it is in that moment that everyone understands the dynamic of their relationship. Drusilla was weak but she ruled and governed the relationship with Spike, Drusilla was certainly the one to worry about not Spike.

* * *

Peyton is in her room stood in front of her full-length mirror brushing her hair, she hits a large knot and winces in pain

"OW!" She pouts, her mother and Prue walk into her room and sit on the edge of her bed

"What's wrong?" Joyce asks

"I spent a good portion of my allowance on this new cream rinse, and it's neither creamy or rinsey" Peyton scowls at her fringe and tries to even it out wondering if getting a full fringe was the best idea, especially in her line of work

"Life's hard" Prue smirked at her baby sister who threw a look, it was a family trait look. All the women had mastered the no kidding look, it made Prue smile and fill with pride, even though Peyton had spent about 8 weeks with them over the summer she had fit in straight away. It was as if they had grown up together.

"Don't I know it." Peyton stuck her tongue out at Prue which made her laugh out loud. And watched as Peyton went back to brushing her hair

"I got the mail" Joyce informed her daughter, as if it was the most normal conversation in the whole world. Which considering what their world consisted of it was mundane.

"Good" Peyton smiled only half listening to her mother

"It included a reminder notice about Parent- Teacher night" Joyce informed her daughter, who wasn't her daughter.

"That's good" Peyton answered again still only half listening

"Which you were planning on telling me about when?" Joyce smiled noticing the look Peyton gave her eldest sister. Prue smiled and ducked her head trying to hide her silent laughter

"Oh erm" Peyton turned to her mother and realised she just shouldn't lie "The last two weeks" Buffy grimaced

"Uh-huh. So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me about?" Joyce smiled trying to approach this subject delicately.

"Well I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class and I am r-ready to absorb the knowledge" Peyton smiled and failed miserably and placating her mother and sank to her bed next to Prue

"And, this absorption rate? How's that going? How is it reflected in your homework and test scores?" Joyce prodded, knowing the answer

"What can you really tell from a test score?" Peyton argued, she knew her school work was struggling because of her slaying but she truly was trying it was just letting her mother know she was trying which was difficult. Ever since she found out Peyton had died all those four months ago, Joyce was trying to give Peyton an as normal as possible life. Which included homework, studying and not failing at school.

"Whether or not if she's going out with her friends again" Joyce chided gently.

"Oh that" Buffy pouted again, she was trying she really was, but sometimes she wondered if her mother really actually noticed how much she juggled, and balanced. Yes, she was seventeen and a student but she was also a slayer and a witch and not only studying her normal highschool studies she was studying with her three sisters as much as possible about being a witch, about understanding her power as well as training for The Slayer. Sometimes she wondered if her mum turned a blind eye to how much was on her plate.

"Well I look forward to meeting your principal" Joyce smiled, and Peyton's face fell, Principal Snyder didn't much care for Buffy/Peyton. Peyton was convinced that Snyder had it in for her just because of her past.

"Won't that be something" Peyton glanced at Prue who hadn't said anything, she couldn't imagine how difficult Peyton had it and was trying to help as much as possible. Helping Buffy with her homework and only helping her study witchcraft once or twice a week.

Joyce comes over to the two girls and sits next to Peyton on her bed "Look sweetheart I know your life is an unusual one. It's a difficult one for someone so young and so powerful. But I want to show you that life isn't just life or death, its more than about grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school" She looked pointedly at Peyton who half smiled knowing her mother was trying to lighten the mood

"I know"

"We moved once because of you getting into trouble. Which I know wasn't your fault and I am not blaming you. You are smart Peyton, you just have to apply yourself. I don't want to be disappointed in you again"

"And I don't want that again" Peyton agreed whole heartedly "it's the last thing I want. And I am trying I promise you I am. I have a lot of pressure that's all. But I am dealing. Please keep that in mind when you meet my teacher especially Principal Snyder

"I know sweetie" Joyce hugs her daughter and stands "But just remember it gets worse when you get a job" Joyce leaves the two girls alone

"Yea right I am not going to live longer enough for that" Peyton mumbles to herself but Prue hears and pulls her into a hug. Promising to get her baby sister to old age.

* * *

The band Nickel is playing at The Bronze, Xander is dancing lamely by himself and Willow and Buffy are sat at a round high table with books in front of them. Willow is helping Buffy with her French.

"La vache…doit me…touche…de la…jeudi" Buffy looks expectantly at Willow, who grimaces "Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?"

"No, but you said the cow should touch me Thursday" Willow gently informed her friend. She knew what was on Buffy's mind she hadn't seen Angel in a while and it was making her mopey. Also, she knew Buffy had a lot of pressure with Parent- Teacher night and her mum desperately trying to make her life normal.

"Maybe I was feeling that" Buffy smiled at her red-haired friend but she didn't keep it up "Oh Je Stink" Buffy threw her pencil on the table pouting, in her mini tantrum.

"You are just not focused." Willow closed the books "Its Angel missage" Smiling at her use to blond friend.

"yea I haven't seen him in a while and he said he would show. I just I miss him and when he's here it easier for me. He helps me focus" Buffy got a dreamy look thinking about her creature of a night boyfriend.

Xander came up to the table and smiled at the girls

"C'mon guys I'm all alone out there. Dance with me" He begged

"we are studying" Willow argued but Xander shrugged

"One dance. C'mon you've been studying nearly twelve minute" Xander smiled knowing it would get Buffy up dancing and in turn Willow up dancing

"No wonder my brain is fried" She smiles and stands, Willow following suit and half-heartedly following her best friends to the dance floor.

Oblivious to the fact that Spike is stood just off the dance floor walking among the crowd watching the Slayer dance with her friends, analysing her, intrigued; in all his One Hundred and Twenty-Four years of living he had never know A Slayer to have friends. There was also something else about her she was different she almost shimmered with power, he could smell something different about her but couldn't pinpoint what it was. He needed to see her in action. See her fighting style. He goes over to a vampire at the bar

"Go get yourself a drink" he smiles knowingly at the vampire who smiles back and leaves. Spike heads back to where Buffy Willow and Xander are dancing and speaks loudly to a patron, making sure Buffy over hears him

"Can I use your Cell-Phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite someone" Spike said to the random patron, he watches as Buffy runs out of the bronze and into the alleyway next to the club.

* * *

In the Alleyway, next to the club, the vampire that Spike ordered to get something to eat certainly had a young woman, she was trembling in fear and crying, she had tried to push him off her but without succeeding, she whimpered as the vampire leaned down to take a bite out of her neck, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and thrown across the alleyway he landed hard against the wall opposite him and fell to the floor dazed. He looks up and sees Buffy there, in a fighting stance

"Slayer" He growls noticing that his meal had ran back into the safety of the club

"Slayee" Buffy smirked back, sometimes the vampire around this time surely where stupid. Buffy spun and did a roundhouse kick which connected with his jaw, he flinched slightly managing to keep on his feet. He swings at her but she sidesteps him and swings back at him, the vampire grabs her arm, he swings them around and she flies into the wall that she had recently just threw the vampire into.

Buffy shook her head clear momentarily dazed by her head hitting the brick wall. Maybe she shouldn't be so cocky sometimes. She regains her composure and strength quickly and spins and faces the vampire, blocking a punch to her temple, Willow and Xander had ran out to help her once making sure the victim was safe inside back with her friends. They also came with back up in the shape of a stake. Buffy didn't need it though. Buffy punches the vampire in the face followed by a quick succession to his chest and then his temple dazing the vampire making him fall to the floor. The vampire looks at Buffy stood over him and sweeps her feet out from under her and she falls to the floor stunned and the air knocked out of her. The vampire bends down but she flips them so she is on top and jumps to her feet bringing the vampire with her. She throws him against the wall

"Spike" The vampire looks into the shadows "Gimmie a hand" He begs but it's too late a fireball is already hurtling towards him and he is engulfed in flames a moment later only a pile of ash remains.

Willow Xander and Buffy turn towards the sound of clapping and Spike Saunters out of the shadows, as if he was melded by the darkness, condemned to live the rest of his life in the darkness. Buffy is wary but also confused she has never seen this vampire around Sunnydale before

"Nice work, love"

"Who are you?" Buffy asks, knowing that he was the Spike character the other vampire asked for help

"You'll find out of Saturday" Spike answered cryptically

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you" He answers matter-of-factly and waltzes into the night, not giving the trio a second glance.

* * *

After grabbing their possessions from The Bronze the friends made their way to the school library which had become unsaid headquarters of their supernatural research, they had informed Giles on their way over what happened, and the librarian had met the teenagers at the library with Mrs Calendar. The middle table was full of books; Buffy sat on the table top with Xander and Willow in chairs around her. Buffy wasn't going to lie she was shaken and really wanted Angel around her.

"Spike. That's what the other vampire called him? It's a little unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles smiled at his slayer

"Maybe he's reformed" Buffy added sarcastically to hid her uncertainty of the vampire, something about him made her wary, and she was sure it would be for a good reason

"Perhaps he went by a different name in the past" Giles said mainly to himself and picked up another book, this one from his own personal collection from his office

"Well whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can come this Saturday" Jenny added from the counter top, she was on her laptop trying to find out anything that was happening on Saturday to maybe help Buffy in her fight for her life.

"Well whoever he is. He cannot be any worse than any other creature you have faced" Giles mentioned to his slayer trying to calm her nerves.

"He's worse" Came a voice from the library doors, Buffy looked up and their stood Angel, he strode across the room to Buffy and gave her a kiss on her temple. Shaken that she had gone against Spike without him. Granted he knew it wasn't by her choice alone. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead" He informed the group but not taking his gaze from the petite female in his arms, feeling her slight shudder of fear, but not informing anyone to the fact that their friend, The Slayer was actually scared.

"So, he's goal orientated" Xander smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you know anything about this Saturday Angel?" Giles asked the dark brooding vampire with a soul,

"St Vigeous. It's the one time in a millennium our power is at its strongest. At its most potent. If Spike is waiting for Saturday, you will need to be on your best form" Angel mentioned the last bit to Buffy. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, missing her golden blond hair, but he knew her dark brown hair was her natural colouring. At least her expressive green eyes hadn't changed, he could still read her like a book and that was thanks to her emerald green eyes.

"So, this night of St Vigeous deal, if they're gonna attack in why aren't we thinking, hmm I dunno vacation" Xander added actually generally scared Buffy might not win this fight.

"We cannot run that would be wrong Xander" Willow chided her dark-haired friend but also silently agreed, she turned to Giles "Could we hide? I mean if Spike is leading the attack…" She let her sentence hang in the air. She was truly scared but it was more for her friend Buffy.

"Angel do you know if this Spike fellow goes under any other name?" Giles looked up at Angel and noticed he wasn't paying attention to him, the vampire was looking into Buffy's eyes they seemed to be communicating with actually using words. "Erm Angel?" Giles asked again

"Oh, yes my apologies. He used to be called William the Bloody" Angel informed the watcher, he then took Buffy's hand helping her down from the table. "I am taking Buffy home" Finding it difficult not to call her Peyton in front of her friends, before anyone could argue the vampire and slayer were out of the library.

* * *

It is the following evening at the school; Thursday evening, Parent teacher night, Buffy was chopping vegetables on her chopping board, and adding it to the salad bowl that was next to her drinks.

"For three nights, the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, um culminating in a savage attack on the night of St Vigeous, Saturday" Giles informed the teenagers in the library

"Does anybody remember Saturday night being date night?" Xander asked

"You sure don't" Cordelia snapped at Xander Buffy ignored the constant argument between Cordelia and Xander, she had too much to worry about tonight, so much so that even Angel had turned up to help her.

Angel was currently stocking up weapons and keeping them safe in Giles library office making sure nobody from the general public would see them, and freak out

"One Hour Buffy" Angel gently reminded his girlfriend

"OOO! Parents arriving shortly. So erm banners are in place the lounge is comfy. Erm what am I forgetting?"

"Punch" Willow answered

"Punch. I need Punch" She started to flitter her hands in worry this night was going to be totally ruined if she forgot the drinks. Luckily for her Willow and Jenny Lifted a giant punch bowl from under the counter, filled with Lemonade

"Its fresh lemonade" Willow smiled at her friend's grateful smile "Shall we get this into the lounge?" Willow asked as Angel picked it up and followed her Slayer friend and vampire with a soul friend.

"Ok so all I need to do is keep Snyder away from my mum all night and I may just survive" Buffy runs her hands through her hair and takes Angel's offered hand and he gives it a squeeze.

"Hi Mrs Summers, and sisters "Willow smiles at Joyce and Prue, Piper and Pheobe.

"Oh, hi mum, and everyone" Buffy smiled at her mother and her sisters "Willow you remember my mum and my sisters, right?" Willow nodded her head in confirmation

"Hey willow, Angel" Phoebe smiled at the trio, who nodded their heads back. "Peyton this looks amazing, what you have done you should be proud. It looks great" Phoebe smiled at her baby sister and noticed that she was looking at a small gentleman dressed in a suit. She surmised that he must be the Principal that Peyton had explained she was having loads of problems with.

"So, Willow why don't you show us around" Pheobe smiled trying to lead Joyce away from the troll like principal,

"Err sure" The red head smiled at Pheobe and lead the four of them away and down the opposite corridor to Snyder. Buffy sent a grateful smile to Phoebe

"Was that your mother?" Principal Snyder comes up to Buffy and Angel noticing a blond-haired woman walking away with three other women and Willow

"Err yes, she erm well showing my sisters around the campus"

"You have sisters?" Principal Snyder asked, almost terrified there were more Summer's women around

"yes, people tend to have siblings. I have three older sisters" Buffy argued with the snivelling old man

"Buffy" Angel chided

"I will speak to your mother; Summers and I am sure it will be an interesting conversation" Snyder walked off, leaving a defeated Buffy in his wake leaning against the strong vampire next to her.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Parent Teacher night was starting wind down, Willow had succeeded in keeping Joyce and Buffy's sisters away from Snyder for as long as possible but not even thirty minutes ago, he had caught up with the four women and they had walked off with the principal. Cordelia walked up to Buffy and Angel who were still stood at the refreshments table

"Giles has us locked up in that library for several hours working on your weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage" Cordelia snapped at the slayer, and stared at the slayers face

"What?" Buffy asked touching her face wondering if she had anything on it

"You are starting to look a little sagged. Tell me have you completely skipped on foundation now?" Cordelia smirked knowing this would at least make Buffy feel a little self-conscious, but at the same time was surprised when she felt bad after saying the words.

"Cordelia, I have at least three worlds colliding at the minute. It's kind of like oil and water with the non-meshing"

"No kidding I can see the oil" Cordelia sees Buffy's mother and her sisters walking out of the room that she was speaking to Principal in. "Is that you mum and sisters. Now they know how to moisturise"

"Peyton, in the car now" Joyce snaps, and ignores Cordelia's question wondering who Peyton is.

Buffy looks at Angel and then Willow, concern etched across her face. Buffy starts to follow her family out only to stop short when Two vampires come crashing through the main arched window that leads to the mezzanine in the school lounge. Several more vampires follow in and Buffy Angel and Willow recognise one of them As Spike  
"What can I say I couldn't wait till Saturday" Spike giggles like an excited child on Christmas day.

Buffy takes all of two seconds to register what is going on and then flings a chair at the bleached blond vampire using her wind power. She runs out of the room followed by her sisters her mother and Angel, they had lost Willow and Cordelia somewhere along the way. They can here Spike shouting in the background of nobody leaving not alive anyway.

They head for the library and find Giles outside the library doors wondering what is going on

"Spike and his army" Buffy informs her watcher. A vampire tries to sneak up behind Giles but Buffy shouts a warning and Giles spins around and stakes the vampire like a skilled fighter.

"Everyone in here now" Buffy leads Joyce, her sisters and a group of parents including Snyder into the Library.

"Who are those people" An elderly gentleman asked he looked to be in his mid forties

"I didn't get much of a look but there was something wrong with their faces" Joyce answered playing the confused mother, even though she knew the truth, but if they told the civilians with them the truth they would freak out and probably get themselves killed

"It's a gang on PCP" Snyder informed the group keeping up pretences that he didn't know the truth about this school being sat on top of a Hellmouth or who Buffy actually was. He was following very high orders from Sunnydale council and he wasn't going to lose this job to a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Giles, we need you to stay her and guard everyone can you do that?" Buffy askes

"Buffy, you cannot seriously be thinking about going out there?" Giles was worried for his charge there were too many vampires out there and what he had learnt about Spike worried him more as well

"I have to. I am the only one that can."

"Buffy he's killed to Slayers before. In the past…"

"I know" Buffy retorted "Angel filled me in on his past" Buffy answered Giles confused face "Plus I won't be alone Angel is with me"

"Please let me help you" Giles begged he didn't want Buffy to face this vampire. Spike actually scared him

"Giles, my mother needs you to protect her right now. I need you to do it. Protect her god forbid anything happens to me" Buffy asked Giles the only person she trusted with her Mother's Life

"Okay" Giles conceded and gave Angel a look to say if she dies he was going to follow. Angel nodded but didn't say anything.

"Peyton" Phoebe called after her baby sister, who stopped just short of the library doors and looked expectantly at her sister "Be careful" Buffy nodded her head back at her sister and then she and Angel were out of the doors.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Buffy asked Angel she knew he had one, probably not a good one but at least it was one.

"You are not going to like it" Angel informed Buffy, he had a plan forming for quite a while ever since he found out that Spike didn't know Angel was around this area and was with Buffy. Seeing as Spike had seen Buffy use her witch powers they couldn't use them as an advantage. Angel kisses Buffy on the forehead and then hits her, she falls to the floor nearly out cold, Angel catches her before she hits the floor "I'm sorry" He whispers in her ear and then starts looking for Spike. He could sense he was close.

Spike was stalking the halls trying to find the Slayer, she wasn't much older than the first Slayer he had killed in China during the boxer rebellion. But she had a few surprises one being she had friends and a family that had surprised the vampire but didn't really give it anymore thought. The second and probably the most surprising of all she was a witch. He noticed that when he saw her fighting that Vampire in the alley next to the bronze. He could tell something was different with her, her blood practically sung with the magic running through her veins. She was practically shimmering with power, but only noticeable to the preternatural beings. He knew he was going to enjoy killing this Slayer almost certain that this Slayers blood would be sweeter than the last.

Spike spins around and comes face to face with Angel who was carrying a barely conscious Buffy in his arms

"Angelus!" Spike smiles in surprise happy to see his sire alive and well from the last time he had seen him

"Spike" Angel smiles around his fangs, he was in vamp face for keeping up appearances for the fooling of Spike

"Well I'll be damned" Spike tosses the large metal pole aside he was carrying as a weapon and greats Angel with a one-armed man hug and a laugh, he hadn't seen his sire in almost One Hundred years he had feared the worst that Angelus had met his timely demise, but here he was alive, well undead and well in front of him with the Slayer in his arms at that.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. TSK, TSK, TSK" Angel chided Spike as if he was a small child

"I am surrounded by idiots" Spike answered at if was the only answer to all his problems

"I see you came up against the Slayer" Spike indicated to the female in Angel's arms

"yeah," Angel smiled and looked down at Buffy noticing she was feigning unconsciousness, glad that she was on the same page as him, but guilt ridden that he had marked her pretty face "She's cute. Not too bright Gave the whole puppy dog I'm all tortured act. She was like putty in my hands" Angel smiled and was worried how easy it was to slip back into his Angelus ways even if it was just for keeping up appearances.

"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a World!" Spike smiled and looked dreamily at the girl, imagining all the ways he could kill the petite woman in Angel's arms.

"Wanna bite before I kill her?" Angel asked spike and tilted Buffy's head against his chest so her neck was exposed to Spike

"I gotta ask why you scared of this girl?" Spike asked, glancing at Buffy's exposed neck and back up at Angel's face

"She's different she has power. Plus, I saw her kill The Master. Figured I would just feed and go. Not much for company"

"No, you never were" Spike added, Angel had given him food for thought, The Slayer certainly did have power, he could see it shimmering around her like a cloak. "Ok let's feed" Spike bent down to bite Buffy's neck but at the last minute he punched Angel's face, making him stagger back. Causing him to lose his hold on Buffy but she lands gracefully next to him.

"You think you can fool me?" Spike screams at the pair "You were my Sire man" Spike grabs the metal pole he disregarded, and swings at the pair the separate, but Spike goes for Angle instead of Buffy "My god damn Yoda!" he hits Angel in the face the vampire with a soul falls to the floor. Too disoriented to do anything against the bleached blond vampire.

"Things change" Angel gasps out shaking his head to clear his vision but wishing he didn't as it caused stars to burst into his vision

"Not us! Not Demons. Man, I cannot believe this. You Uncle Tom!" he screams at Angels on the floor and gives him a kick in the head, making sure angel stayed down. What her didn't know that Buffy was advancing on him with an Axe "Fe, Fi Fo Fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe" He spins on Buffy and grabs the axe before she can let it connect with his neck "Girl" he pushes the axe away and Buffy takes a few steps back.

"Do we honestly need weapons for this?" Buffy asks, she wasn't scared anymore just more annoyed with Spike especially now that he had hurt Angel.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly" Spike smiled making the sentence sound more dirty than what it needed to be. He drops his metal pole on the floor it lands near Angel who is still on the floor trying to get his baring. Buffy tosses her axe to the floor it lands with an ominous clatter. They stalk each other, circling each other sizing each other up

"The last slayer I called begged for her life" Spike smirked "You don't strike me as the begging type. Bet you are a screamer" Spike licked his lips lavishly causing a look of disgust to come onto Buffy's face

"You Shouldn't a come here"

"No I suppose I shouldn't. I have messed up all your dolly's and stuffs. What can I say I got bored." He smiles and stage whispers "As a favour to you. Personally, from me I will make it quick. It won't hurt a bit" he smiled getting slightly annoyed that he couldn't smell fear on this slayer, the others by now would had a tinge of fear with the anger but this one was calm. Collected. Waiting for his move first.

"No spike, its gonna hurt a lot" Buffy sends a kick to Spikes face and it connects, they exchange several blows that would have killed a normal human being. Angel groans and slowly climbs to his feet. Noticing his Childe and the love of his life in a fight to the death. He watches as Spike delivers and painful kick to Buffy's midsection she groans and falls to the floor holding several broken ribs. Spikes stands over her and she pushes him back with wind, he looks at her bewildered and then remembers she has powers

"that's cheating" He snaps at Buffy as she is standing again although slightly hunched, her ribs are killing her she has a cut above her right eye and her vision in that eye is slightly bleary. Angel tries to sneak up behind him but Spike knows and spins and kicks Angel in the face who goes flying onto the ground again. When did he become a good fighter? Angel wondered.

Spike launches himself at Buffy again, and they fall to the floor Spike pinning her to the ground as she tries to buck him off "Ooh that's right wriggle for me" Spike taunts revelling in the look of horror on Buffy's face. He could taste the fear tinging just the edge of her emotions. He punches her in the gut and the wind is knocked out of her and he snap kicks her in the head. Her heads snaps to the side and for a moment Buffy thought her neck had snapped from the sheer force of the kick. She cannot get her bearing she needed to. Her mother needed her to. Her sisters needed her to. Her friends needed her to. Angel needed her to. But above all her life depended on it.

Buffy takes in deep breathes and collects her strength, Spikes climbs on top of her again straddling her hips so she could kick him and punches her again in the face. Buffy takes a deep breath and with as much energy as possible she concentrates on lifting Spike off her.

"NO" She screams and a gust of wind throws Spike off her and he hits the ceiling and falls to the floor painfully. Buffy scrambles to her feet and kicks Spike, feeling renewed again but she knew a lot of it was adrenaline. Spike stops her next kick and jumps out of the way. They circle each other

"You sure you ready for round two" Spike smirks taunting her, he is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, he wasn't going to lie this Slayer was a bitch to kill. He noticed Angel was nowhere around probably ran off not wanting to die. The bloody ponce.

"Hey" He hears to his left and feels the powerful punch connect with his face and he falls to the floor rather embarrassingly, he looks up to find Angel stood next to the slayer "Stay the hell away from her" Angel snaps at his Childe. Spike growls in frustration and get to his feet, he goes for the couple again but then thinks again and backs off. Running into the night.

Angel turns his attention to Buffy and notices how she is swaying on her feet, and grabs her before she hits the floor. That fight had taken all her energy out of her magic and slayer wise.

* * *

Angel carried Buffy outside she wasn't unconscious just completely spent. She was also unsure if her knee would fully hold her weight at the moment. If she didn't go against Spike a gain for another long time she would be happy. They met up with Giles, Joyce her sister Willow, Xander and Cordelia

"Peyton" Joyce called as she saw Angel carrying her daughter to them,

"I am fine mum" Buffy smiled, she was perfectly content in staying in Angel's arms for the rest of the night "Nothing a good night's rest won't fix"

"Doesn't look it Pey" Prue argued, but was grateful that Angel had been with her baby sister. She didn't want to think of the outcome otherwise.

"Honestly Slayer healing major plus. I will ache tomorrow but at least I won't be black and blue"

"I am glad you are ok Buffy" Giles smiled

"So, care to explain the whole Peyton thing?" Willow and Xander asked at the same time

"At my house. Peyton needs rest. And I am sure Angel won't relax until he knows she is safe" Joyce smiled teasingly at the brooding vampire, who just nodded his head and kissed Buffy's temple. Following the large group to Buffy's house.

* * *

 _ **So i hope you liked it. This chapter was so much fun to write, I love writing Spike hes so sarcastic and snarky, and ai also live writing Buffy and Angel slightly stronger nad different in canon and i feel it truly showed in this chapter.**_

 _ **This was fifteen pages of fun. So i hope you enjoyed it**_

 _ **Anyway as always let me knwo what you think**_

 _ **x**_


	12. Reptile Boy

_**First off I weant to say a massive sorry for the hugely late update, I know its been months and its been a massively maniac couple of months. With my uni work and my actual work, its difficult being a mature student. I did warn when i started this story that it was goign to be al ong process.**_

 _ **I want to say a massive thank you to ShadowSlayer23 for keeping me sane in the last couple of months. I know my replies have been sparce and its to no fault of your own.**_

 _ **I was originally going to do a Charmed episode here but its really difficult to line to episodes up together, so the new story line up to help with the flow of the story is going to mainly deal with buffy episodes but with the important Charmed episodes sprinkled in between. Season 1 Charmed although very good a lot of the things don;t really happen to later chapters. But dont worry the plan is in place so this will get sorted.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me I know it is a long process but its the Summer Holidays so updates should become more regular.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Once again i owe known of the characters they are all Joss Whedon and Constance M Burge's doings and great minds. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.**_

 _ **Anyway well enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Reptile Boy**

Buffy, Willow and Xander were sat on Buffy's bed watching T.V, Buffy and Xander were braiding Willow's hair, who was sat in between the two teens. Xander was surprisingly very good at braiding, whereas Buffy was struggling. She had never really braided anyone else's hair but her own.

"Is she dying?" Xander asked, his head tilted in confusion, they three of them where watching a Hindi film

"I think she's singing" Buffy answered and looked back down at Willows hair

"To a phone. In Hindi. Now that's entertainment" Xander smirked and they tied a bobble into Willows hair finished with his braid "But seriously why is she singing?"

"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve gold coins, but then the wizard cut open the bag of salt and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their big maypole, fish thing" Willow finishes still not completely sure herself

"Ok so why is she singing?"

"her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor"

"Because of the thing with her feet. Oh no that was personal" Willow smiled at her friend, finding her slight confusion slightly amusing

"And we thought just because we didn't have any money or any place to go this would be a lacklustre evening" Xander smirked sarcastically

"Ok that thing with the Wizard, is just wrong a wizard cannot touch blessed salt, it's part of pure magic one of the pure elements"

"Oooo check out the Buffster with the supernatural knowledge" Buffy gave Xander a look and he shut up quickly

"I am kinda giddy and up. There's a hush over Sunnydale, no demons to slay, and I am here with my friends" She looks back at the T.V extremely confused "Ok so how does the water buffalo fit in?"

* * *

Willow and Buffy walked down the stairs into the student common room, passing Cordelia demonstrating a fake laugh to her little followers, Buffy glanced at them rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Willow

"So, another Angel dream?"

"Third one this week"

"What did he do?" Willow smiled an innocent smile but still intrigued by what Buffy had to say

"Stuff" Buffy smiled shyly and then dipped her head so Willow wouldn't see her blush

"Oh Stuff" Willow smiled "Was it one of those vivid dreams, where you could feel his lips smell his hair?"

"It had surround sound. I just want to ya know want?" Buffy hinted

"Oh wow" Willow smiled

"He's just not wanting to push. He's wanting me to be comfortable, but I wish he would push. I don't know how to hint"

"You two are so perfect together"

"I just worry we have a lack of communication. I mean Giles is full blown Slayer watcher training mode at the minute and with my witchy training as well. Between my mum, my sisters and Giles. I worry Angel is just stepping back. I have so much going on in my life and I need him, no want him, to be a constant rock in my life."

"Have you talked?"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Buffy asked, "Oh hey Giles just a minute I want to talk to my boyfriend about S.E.X"

"Ok not like that sure, but I don't know, speak to Angel over coffee some night." Willow suggested "It's a neutral hot beverage, plus bonus added it can be turned into a date or just be a coffee between a couple" Willow smiled at Buffy who gingerly returned it

"I'm just so brainsick with Angel, I want to be led, I want him to lead me, but also I want him to want it"

"Want what?" Xander came up behind the two girls

"Nothing" Buffy quickly covered and headed towards the entrance of the school, they passed Cordelia who had moved to the steps with her Cordettes following dutifully.

"There's honestly no comparison between college men and high school boys" She indicates to Xander "I mean look at that" She gestures to Xander's outfit, who looks down and shrugs

"So, Cor, datin' college guys now"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be dating a Delta Zeta Kappa" She smiles and looks at her nails as if it's not the biggest thing in the world

"Oh, an extra-terrestrial. So that's who you move onto when you have exhausted all the human guys" Xander smirked, he just couldn't get enough of winding up Cordelia Chase it gave him such satisfaction

"You'll go to college someday Xander. I just know your pizza delivery career will take you to so many exciting places" Cordy bit back and smiled when she saw that she had won this verbal beatdown. Xander walked off towards Buffy and Willow. Why did he do it to himself? She always had a snarky comeback, and usually it was about his lack of money.

The School Bell rings signalling the start of the school day.

"Oh shoot" Buffy smacked her head "I told Giles I'd meet him in the library ten minutes ago" She stood contemplating going and then shrugged her shoulders "Meh, he won't be upset, there hasn't really been much paranormal activity lately"

* * *

Buffy was leaning against the middle table in the school library whilst Giles paced back and forth in front of her, lecturing Buffy for her tardiness

"Just because the paranormal is more normal than para as of late doesn't excuse your tardiness or letting your guard down"

"I haven't let my guard down" Buffy pouted

"Oh, really you yawned your way through weapons training last week, you, you skipped hand to hand entirely yesterday." Giles slowly came up behind her trying to catch her off guard "Will you be prepared if a demon springs up behind you and does this?" He swung his arm over her from behind, Buffy spun and grabbed it and pulled it behind his back effectively stopping any advances he could make on her, she was completely bored and barely acknowledged Giles wincing in pain

"yes, well I'm not um a demon. Which is why you should let go" Giles straightened himself up and rotated his shoulder wincing slightly, but also proud that she was still in really good shape

"When you live on top of a um mystical convergence it's only a matter of time before a fresh hell breaks loose. Now is the time you train more effectively, more strictly, you should hunt and patrol more keenly, hone your skills day and night"

"And the little slice I have between oh I don't know seven and seven ten In the morning that belongs to me? If I am not at school I am usually training with you, and when I am not training with you I am managing and studying my witchy powers and ancestry knowledge with my sisters and then patrol and then homework." She was getting angry, she could feel her magic singing in her blood

"Buffy you think I don't know what it's like to be seventeen?"

"No, I don't think you know what it's like to be Seventeen, and a girl, and a slayer and a witch" She really needed Giles to understand that she was being stretched, she needed a realise something, anything.

"fair enough no I suppose I do not. But that's where being different comes in handy"

"Right who needs a social life when you've got your very own Hellmouth" Buffy snapped she didn't care if she sounded like a petulant child she was tired

"You have a duty, a destiny, a purpose you have a commitment in life. How many people your age can say that?"

"We talking foreign or domestic? How about none?" Buffy snapped

"Well here's a hard fact of life: We all have to do things we don't like! And you have hand to hand this afternoon and patrol tonight. So, I suggest you come straight her at the end of period six and get your homework done. And no dawdling with your friend" he looks at Buffy who is pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes like a child would to their parent, when they don't want to do something

"Don't think sitting there and pouting is going to get me to change my mind" She reinstates widening her eyes more and making them glassy with unshed crocodile tears.

Giles turns away and heads to his office

"It's not getting me" He mutters, but Buffy hears and she slowly walks out of the library.

* * *

It was the end of school and children where filling out of the building as quickly as possible to get home, grateful that school was over again for another day. Buffy was sitting on the railing of the stairs that was leading up to the entrance of Sunnydale High School. Xander and Willow walked up towards their slayer friend

"Ok so tonight, channel fifty nice, Indian T.V, Sex, Lies incomprehensible story lines. I bring sweetie goodness?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in the library doing your homework?" Willow asked Buffy who smiled knowingly

"I'm dawdling" She smiled and then hooked her arm through Xander's "With my friends" She beamed brightly, Willow pulled a distasteful face.

Cordelia walks past them and bumps into Willow, she continues down the steps to a black B.M.W not knowing or caring that she nearly knocked Willow over

"You ok?" Buffy asked her red-haired friend

"Jeez" The three of them turned to look at Cordelia who was stood next to the driver's side door, the window opened, Cordelia pushed her sunglasses onto her head and smiled at the occupants of the car

"Cordelia" Richard smiled

"Hi Richard, nice car" Cordelia smiled, the passenger of the car was looking passed Cordelia and at Buffy who was still talking to Xander and Willow

"So, who err, is your friend?" Tom points to Buffy, who is oblivious to the attention she is receiving from Tom, Cordelia looks to who Tom is pointing out and rolls her eyes

"Excuse me?" Cordelia is really confused, sure she couldn't deny that Buffy was a looker she was petite blond, and wasn't overweight, probably due to all the world saving she did, but she most definitely wasn't popular material "Her? She's not my friend…"

"I would love to meet her" Tom Smiles and Cordy smiles

"She's more like a sister really, we are that close" The smile on Cordy's face becomes strained, as if the words were painful to say

"Why don't you introduce us then" Tom smiled knowing this was difficult for Cordelia. People like Cordelia bored him, and he didn't understand why Richard associated himself with stuck up selfish high school girls, like Cordelia.

"Ok" Cordelia walks up to Buffy and Grabs her friend "Come on Richard and his fraternity brother want to meet you"

"Well I don't want to meet any fraternity boys"

"And if there was a god don't you think he'd keep it that way" Cordelia pulled her up the car, leaving a bewildered Xander and Willow in their wake.

"I do believe we were dawdling here" Xander argued but it fell on deaf ears

"Well hi there sweetheart. I'm Richard and you are?"

"So not interested" Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust and went to walk away but Cordelia grabbed her arm and laughed her fake laugh

"Ha-ha, she's such a comedienne"

"What she likes to play hard to get?" he asked Cordelia as if Buffy wasn't there

"No Richard you are playing easy to resist" Tom argued and smiled apologetically to Buffy, Buffy starts walking to the stairs again and Tom quickly gets out the car and catches up with her

"Ah, erm, feel free to ignore him. I do all the time" Buffy stops and turns to face him "I'm Tom Warner. I'm a senior at Crestwood College, and I erm I just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this was…" he crosses his arms over his chest fidgeting on his feet feeling awkward "So here I stand in my doltishness"

Willow and Xander are in earshot of Buffy and Tom and are ease dropping in the conversation

"Like she's gonna fall for that" Xander scoffed

"I'm Buffy Summers" She answered not wanting to give him her actual name

"Are you a senior here?"

"Yep"

"Oh, me to..." He smiles dorkily "Except I am a senior in college. So, we have that in common, I erm I major in History"

"mmm, History stumps me. I have a hard-enough time remembering what happened last week"

"Nothing happened trust me I was there" he smiles tenderly and Buffy smiles back, actually enjoying the conversation

"So, um my friend invited your friend to a party we're having this weekend. Well he's not actually my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and grandpa were in it before me. It kinda meant a lot to them"

"Boots are gonna start a walking" Xander said to Willow "You just watch" Xander smiled

"I'm sorry I know I talk too much. They are really dull parties, full of really dull people so… would you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?" Tom just decided to work up the courage and ask her.

"I wish I could but I am kinda involved" And it wasn't a lie she was with Angel, she was truly in love with Angel

"Of course, you are. Makes sense. Well thank you for letting me ramble" he smiled

"Y'know people underestimate the value of a good ramble"

"Buffy" Buffy turns and sees Giles at the top of the stairs and pointing at his watch

"Oh, I gotta run" Buffy turns to go, and then stops herself and turns back to Tom smiling "It was nice meeting you"

"Thank you same here" he returns and watches her run up the stairs grab her bag from her friend and runs off to the library.

* * *

After a very tense and stressful training session after school Buffy was walking around a cemetery the sun had long fallen and she was alert, carefully watching the outskirts of the cemetery, she spotted a bracelet on the ground and bent to pick it up

"It's got blood on it" Angel appeared behind her, startled Buffy stands up bracelet in hand, things were still a little tense between the two since she danced with Xander even though he helped her after her meltdown in the warehouse and she smashed The Master's bones to dust and he helped her with Spike's attack on the school, they hadn't really talked, and the strain was taking its toll on her.

"Hi, Blood?" Buffy smiled she looked down at the bracelet and couldn't see any but she could tell there was a light sheen of something on the bracelet

"I Can smell it" He walked around the headstone to stand near her, and kissed her temple

"oh, it's pretty thin probably belonged to a girl" Buffy contemplated almost to herself. When did things get so strained between the two of them?

"Probably" Angel agreed and then stood awkwardly

"I, erm I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice if we erm, well didn't meet up in a cemetery" Why was this so difficult? They were already dating? But with anything dealing with Angel she became shy, and nervous

"Peyton? What are you saying?" Angel sighed

"I am erm, well maybe we could meet up none slayer wise and have coffee or y'know talk…" She trailed off already feeling really stupid for mentioning a talk, a talk she would like to have with Angel but was extremely shy and nervous about. What if he didn't want to go that way with their relationship?

"I knew this was going to happen" Angel placed his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. When it came to Peyton he couldn't think straight, he just wanted to take things slow, and with the way the last year had gone with the two of them he was sure what Peyton wanted to talk about. It was inevitable it was where they were heading that was for sure. But he wanted to make sure she was ready. He didn't want her to rush into anything.

"What is happening?" Buffy asked hopeful, maybe he did want to go that way but didn't know how to say it.

"I'm two hundred and fifty-Six years old and your Seventeen…" He let it trail off, he was old enough to be her ancestor and yet she wanted to be with him. She wanted him to be her first; it was wrong in his eyes, even if he did love her he flet like he was takign advantage

"I have done the math" Peyton snapped

"You don't know what you want. Or what you are doing" Angel argued gently hoping to get through to her.

"Oh no I want out of this conversation" Peyton walked passed Angel, but he grabbed her arm

"Peyton, I love you, but if we go to the next level, things will get out of control, one thing will lead to another"

"One thing has already led to another. Angel, it's a bit late to be reading me the warning labels, you should have done it a year ago"

"I'm trying to protect you. This could get out of control"

"Isn't that the way it should be?" She argued back, Angel lost some control and grabbed her upper arms trying to shake some sense into her

"This isn't some fairy-tale, when I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after. This is real life. You deserve to enjoy the pleasures of life with someone who deserves you" Angel argued even though it pained him to say it. Peyton is startled

"No When you kiss me I wanna die. There's only you!" Peyton breaks his hold and runs out of the cemetery. Angel watches on worried about the damage he has caused.

* * *

It's the next morning and Buffy is in her own world, she barely acknowledges the bell ringing signalling the end of second period

"Buffy, did you lose weight?" Cordy smiles at the petit girl and for the first time noticed that buffy wasn't actually blond "Oh your hair, its well nice" She was trying to be nice but seemed to be failing so Cordy decided to get to the point "Ok look the Zeta Kappa's have to have a certain balance at their party, and Richard explained it to me but I was so busy really listening that I didn't hear what he said. Anyway, the deal is they need you to go. And if you can't go I can't go. And I am talking about Richard Anderson, as in Anderson Farms, Anderson Electronics" She sniffled "Anderson Cosmetics" She wailed and then composed herself "So you see why I have to go. Buffy these men are rich and I am not being shallow. Think of all the poor people I could help with all my money!" She truly believed she could help people as long as they weren't gross or too poor

"I'll go" Buffy answered although still not fully in the real world her thoughts were of her encounter with Angel last night

"You Will?" Cordelia was surprised she expected the slayer to say no "Great, ok I'll drive oh Buffy it's going to be so much fun. It's like we are sisters with really different hair. Although not so much different now. That's a really good dye job by the way" She smiled and walked off leaving a dazed Buffy behind

* * *

The room was dark and dank, it looked like an underground cave, there was a well In the middle of the room and a young girl was chained to the wall, she was dirty and dark haired it looked like she had been there for days, she was quietly crying.

Richard walked in front of the well were a shirtless male was kneeled before him

"I Pledge my life my death…" Richard chanted

"I pledge my life my death…" The pledge repeated

"To the Delta Zeta Kappas, and to Michida whom we serve…"

"To the Delta Zeta Kappas and to Michida whom we serve" The pledge repeated what Richard said word for word.

Richard pulled out a ceremonial blade from his ceremonial robes and started carving into the pledges chest

"On my oath before my assembled brethren…"

"On my oath before my assembled brethren" The pledge ignored the pain the carving was causing him, this was fair bigger than him, it was about royalty, wealth and Michida

"I promise to keep our secret from this day until my death"

"I promise to keep our secret from this day until my death" The pledge bowed his head, acknowledging Richard as the Leader of the brethren the doer of Machida's wants and needs"

"In blood, I was baptized. In blood, I shall reign. In. His. Name"

"In blood, I was baptized. In blood, I shall reign. IN HIS NAME" The pledge shouted the last three words enunciating his want to be baptized and part of the brethren

"You are now one of us" Richard stepped back and the pledge stood up

"IN HIS NAME" The pledge shouted and pumped the air

"In his name" The brethren witness to the baptise repeated.

Richard took the pledges hand and shook it

"Party time" Richard smiled and watched as the brethren's ran upstairs and started playing music. He picks a beer and walks up to the girl chained to the wall

"So, what's a little girl like you doin in a place like this?" He mocked and smiled more as she whimpered and cried

"Please let me go"

"Let you go? Hmmm um NO" He laughed

"God high school girls gotta love em" he left her alone in the basement of the Delta Zeta Kappa house basement.

* * *

Willow picked up her bag really confused and worried by what Peyton had just told her

"You're going to that fraternity party" She had to ask just to make sure she had heard properly "What made you change your mind?"

"Angel"

"he's going with you?" Willows smiled happy for her friend "Angel's finally taking her on a date"

"Yay?" Xander answered surprised by Willow's giddiness

"I'm not going with Angel. I am going with" She braced herself "The ye gods, Cordelia" she ran down the rest of the stairs

"Cordelia?!" Willow cried, she turned to Xander "Did I sound a little jealous just then? Cause I am not" She turned back to Buffy who had made it half way down the hallway

"Cordelia?" She hurried after her friend

"What happened with Angel?" Willow gently pried

"Nothing as per usual, we met, we argued, he warned me about the relationship and moving to fast. I argued some more and then ran off"

"Bummer" Xander commented as the girls walked in front of him down the hallway

"I don't understand, he loves you. More than loves"

"Every time we are together he's always saying how he's bad for me and how we shouldn't be together"

"Don't you just hate that" Xander smirked, the girls glanced at him

"And when things are going good he treats me like a child. I mean I have done the math and I don't care I love him and only see him."

"That bastard" Xander snapped

"At least Tom treats me like an equal, I can carry a conversation that just doesn't end in an argument"

"Yeah, hey what tom? Who's tom?" Xander asked completely confused on who this new guy was in Buffy's life

"The frat guy" Willow informed Xander

"Oh Peyton, I don't think so. Frying pan, fire? Know what I am sayin'?" Xander followed the girls into the library

"How was patrol last night?" Giles asked as soon as he saw the trio, getting straight down to business

"Found this" Peyton handed the broken bracelet to Giles

"E.N.T" Giles reads the inscription "hmm"

"I've something like that before" Willow just couldn't figure out where

"it's broken in two, I don't know what the rest of the letters might have spelled. There's also blood on it"

"Uh I don't see any"

"Angel showed up, he could smell it"

"The blood?" Peyton nodded her head in confirmation "There's a guy you wanna party with"

"Blood" Giles was thinking again

"In Sunnydale, there's a surprise" Willow commented

"Ok here's what we are gonna do; She should probably make the rounds tonight, and we should try and figure out who the bracelet belongs to" Xander said going straight into research mode, not realising he was bossing and controlling Peyton's life as if she wasn't there and would just do everything they said.

"yes, good idea. She'll patrol and we'll reconvene…"

"Um Hello, she is right here and she's not available tonight" Peyton argued, infuriated that the two were just controlling her every move.

"Why not?"

"Buffy this is a little more important…"

"I've got a mountain of homework, and um well my mum's not very well and with my sisters in San Francisco I should probably help her around the house. To be truthful I am not feeling that well neither" Willow and Xander stared at buffy not believing that she was out right lying to Giles, her Watcher

"Oh, w-w-well um sorry, of course. If you are not well and your mother isn't"

"I'll take an early pass in the evening and um one later but for the bulk of the evening…"

"You should stay at home with your mother" Giles agreed oblivious to the fact that Buffy just lied to him.

* * *

The trio left the library Xander and Willow stunned by their friend.

"Well say it" Peyton knew they wanted to have a go at her tell her she was doing wrong

"I'm not going to say it" Xander held up his hands in mock surrender

"You lied to Giles" Willow was dumbfounded, Xander pointed at Willow making a point

"She will" They three carried on down the halls

"Look I wasn't lying. I was just, um protecting him from information he wouldn't be able to digest properly"

"Like a corn dog" Xander smirked

"Like you don't have a sick mother, but you would rather go to a frat party where there's gonna be drinking, older guys and probably an orgy"

"There's no orgies" Peyton argued and sat on one of the sofa's in the student lounge

"I heard a lot of wild things go on at those parties"

"Okay you know what?" Peyton snapped glad that she had her friend's attention "Seven days a week I am busy saving the world. Once in a while I would like to have some fun. And that's what I am going to have tonight FUN!"

"Buffy this is not about Fun." Cordelia argued and walked up to the sofa the trio was on when she heard about Buffy saying tonight was going to be fun

"This is about your duty. To help me achieve permanent prosperity" Cordelia argued, and Buffy pouted and looked at her friends who just shook their heads and watched as Cordelia walked off.

* * *

"Are you going out Peyton?" Joyce asked as she saw her daughter applying makeup, she was dressed in a black dress, her hair slightly curled

"Um. Yea me and Angel are going to The Bronze" Peyton lied, hoping her mother didn't read too much into it, ever since she had learnt she and her mother where from a long line of powerful witches she noticed little things about her mum. One she was very good at reading people, it probably helped that she read auras, something that Buffy loved to be able to do.

"ok, well don't be late, is he coming to pick you up?"

"No, I am going to meet him there" Peyton smiled happy her mum took the bait. She finished applying her make up. "I better go don't want to be late" Peyton smiled

"Be careful sweetie" Joyce kissed her daughters head and watched her leave.

* * *

Buffy and Cordelia where sat just inside the main fraternity room they were waiting for Richard to see them, so Cordelia could go off with her college boy boyfriend.

"Y'know what's so cool about college?" Cordy asked Buffy, she didn't understand why Buffy hung around with Willow and Xander she clearly had excellent dress sense and she use to be popular in her old school, she use to be a cheerleader for Christ sake. If it wasn't for her friends Cordy thought they could almost be friends.

"The diversity. You've got all the rich people and the, well erm the other people" Cordy smiled at the petite slayer and then looked out to the crowd "Richard" She called when they saw the handsome man coming to them with two drinks, one for each girl.

"Welcome ladies" Richard smiled and handed them the drinks

"Thank you "Cordelia smiled her megawatt smile up at the college boy

"erm, is, is there alcohol in this?" If her mother and her sisters found out she had alcohol she could guarantee she would be grounded for the rest of her teenage years maybe even longer.

"Just a smidge" Richard smiled a knowing smile, High school girls were so naïve

"yea Buffy it's just a smidge" Cordy pressured the petite slayer, who smiled and placed it on the table top next to her.

"I get it when I was your age I wasn't big into alcohol neither" Richard smiled and looked at Cordy "Have you seen our multi media room?"

"oh, the one with the cherry walnut panelling, and the two Fifty Inch Smart T. V's with the super-fast fibre optic internet? No" Cordy smiled "Show me" Cordy asked Richard who offered his arm to Cordy

"What about her?" Richard nodded to Buffy

"Oh, she's happiest on her own" Cordy smiled at Buffy and let Richard lead her away.

* * *

The song changed from an upbeat one to a slow song, Buffy is still stood where Cordy and Richard left her, she wasn't having the intentioned fun she originally wanted or thought this party would give her. She kept going back to her argument with Angel, she was missing him and wishing he was here. At least he could hold a conversation and make her laugh and he loved her that way she wouldn't feel so lonely. She Picked up her drink and looks through the parting dancing crowd and a handsome blond-haired tilt his champagne glass to her which she holds up her drink glass that Richard gave her and offers a small timid smile.

Two men stood behind the young man that had acknowledge Buffy, and notices her for the first time, they talk to each other and then the dark haired one starts to drunkenly make his way to her, Buffy notices and watches terrified

"new Girl!" The man slurs and stumbles towards Buffy who still is frozen solid terrified of him, also terrified she could feel her magic sing in her blood again, she didn't want to expose her magical tendencies in a party full of people "DANCE PRETTY GIRL" The man shouts and Buff takes a deep breath, but is taken by surprise when a hand takes her arm

"Can I have this dance?" Tom asks and just pulls Buffy to him and onto the dance floor away from the drunken lout.

"Thanks" Buffy smiles up at the tom who smiles back the both are rocking back and forth to the music in a mutual comfortable bubble

"No, it's ok. Not all of us are a bunch of drunken louts. Some of us are sober louts" he smiles down at the petite slayer, pulling her slightly closer "I'm glad you came" Buffy looks down almost feeling guilty "And you are not"

"No, it's not that I just I shouldn't be here" She answers trying to find the best way to explain without sounding like a crazy person

"Because you are seeing someone?"

"Well yes, but I dunno, we had an argument" She takes a deep breath "I have obligations. People that I am kind of responsible for" She giggles slightly and notices Tom does as well

"Buffy there is a thing of too mature" Tom smiles just wanting to see Buffy's beautiful smile again "You are big on responsibility and I get that. But every now and then you need to let your hair down and have fun. Relax enjoy."

"You think I am too mature?" She smiles her mother and sisters just saw her as a seventeen-year-old, a seventeen-year-old with too much on her shoulders granted but that's why they pushed her, and this week was just too much between her sisters, mother and Giles she was just feeling to constricted to controlled and she didn't enjoy it one bit.

"I talk too much. Have you picked that up yet?" he smiled and noticed the song coming to an end and the drunken lout was gone "Anyway the Hulk is gone so you don't have to come back"

"He may come back" Buffy tightened her arms, to hell with Angel she could make him a little jealous and have a little fun, just because he didn't want to have fun with her didn't stop her from having fun.

* * *

It's a little later and Buffy is on the patio getting some air after having several dances with tom she was getting tired, but she was having a bit of fun, she notices a piece of glass on the floor and picks it up, she looks up to the balcony overhanging the patio and sees a boarded-up window, Tom walks out to her

"You ok?" Tom asks, Buffy turns around dropping the piece of glass behind her unnoticed by Tom and smiles

"yea I was just getting so air" She smiles and they both turn when Richard joins them on the patio drinks in hands.

"Too my Argentinean junk bonds that just matured into double digits" He smiles and hands the drinks out

"To well erm maturity" Tom toasts raising his drink slightly, Buffy looks down at his drink and then hers then shrugs her shoulders

"To hell with maturity" And downs the drink in one surprising the two men.

* * *

"Bent. Sent. Rent" Willow was putting in possible words that finished the E.N.T inscription on the bracelet into the computer

"Erm, Lent. Dent." Giles added

"Went, KENT" Something clicked in Willow's head with the word Kent "That's it"

"her boyfriend's name was Kent?" Giles tried to follow sometimes the red-haired genius rivalled his own and he was floored

"No Kent Preparatory School" Willow answered typing into the search engine on her laptop "That's where I have seen those bracelets before"

"What are you doing?" Giles asked leaning over Willows shoulder and watching her type away too quickly for him to follow on her keyboard

"Pulling up their school newsletter from the past few months" She turned to look at Giles and then back to the loading page "To see if there's anything about…"

"A Missing girl" Giles answered reading the newsletter, it had a picture of a young girl, the young girl chained in the basement of the Fraternity basement. "Callie our hearts & Prayers are with you" he read the tagline for the article.

* * *

Buffy walks into the fraternity house, she is rather drunk, which she doesn't understand she only had one drink surely it shouldn't affect her that badly? she uses to drink all the time at house parties in L.A. Had she become so unfamiliar with alcohol in the eighteen months she had been in Sunnydale that alcohol affected her more so know than back in L.A. She steadies herself on a side table and heads to the stairs. She just needed to find a bed to sleep off the alcohol.

She finds an ajar door and walks through knocking into a table again and knocking over a sculpture

"Oh sorry"" She mumbles, in her haze she finds the bed and climbs onto it and falls onto her front

"Okay just need to rest, till the room stops spinning" She mutters to herself and falls quickly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Giles reads the print out of the newsletter

"Callie Megan Anderson. Missing for over a week. No one's seen her and no one knows what happened to her" Giles stands opposite Willow who is still on her computer,

"This being Sunnydale and all I can guess we can rule out anything good?"

"I'm calling Buffy" Giles goes to the phone to call Buffy's cell phone

"No!" Willow calls nervous and trying to cover for her friend. Hoping they don't have to ruin Buffy's night of fun

"Why not?" Giles asked indignantly

"Well erm, her well her mum…" She holds her breath hoping not to be caught in the lie, she looks back down to the keyboard the less she looks at Giles the less likely he will know she is lying.

"Are sick, you are quite right. No point in disturbing them until we know me"

Willow smiles glad that she got away with the lie and looks at her laptop and frown "You mean like if there are others? Brittany Oswald; junior at St Michael's disappeared a year ago. Erm Kelly Percell; Sophomore at Grant Highschool"

"A year?" Giles asks needing to confirm the date they were starting to find the pattern, a pattern was good that meant they could follow the pattern

"Almost to the day" Willow confirms

"An anniversary or perhaps some other significant to the killer" Giles was now thinking out loud.

"Killer?" Willow squeaked "Now there's a killer? "We don't know that…" She trailed of unsure what to say

"No, but with this being Sunnydale and all" Giles surmised "We need to find out where Buffy found that Bracelet and then we can begin our search there and try and follow the patterns" He picked up the phone starting to dial Buffy's number

"Good Idea Call Angel" Giles was confused and a little suspicious Willow was acting out of character "He was there when Buffy found it" Willow surmised and Giles nodded, hoping they wouldn't need to call Buffy unless they absolutely had to.

* * *

Richard opened a door in the upstairs of the fraternity and noticed Buffy passed out on the bed he smirked he had to admit the petite high schooler was certainly more beautiful than Cordelia, sure Cordelia was beautiful with her curves and tall frame and dark hair and eyes, but Buffy was your typical woman you expect small curvy in all the right places and beautiful expressive eyes. She certainly was innocent her eyes gave it away.

Richard leans down on the bed and notices that Buffy doesn't react to the added weight on the bed and strokes the top of her chest, he trails his hand lower only to be harshly pulled off her

"Get away from her" Tom whispers angrily his voice is low and dangerous

"I wasn't doing anything" Richard argued, terrified of the tone of Tom's voice he had never seen his friend this angry before

"I saw what you were doing" Tom snapped truly terrifying Richard even though Richard wouldn't admit it

"it was just a bit of fun"

"We she's not here for your fun, you pervert. She's here for the pleasure of the one in which we serve"

"In his name" Richard mutters in shame and looks to the floor near the bed where Cordelia is passed out

"Same for her" Tom looks at Cordelia as well.

* * *

"She found the bracelet in the cemetery. Near the south wall" Angel answered Giles, after getting the information he wanted to why Peyton wasn't helping with the research, after finding out she wasn't feeling well he just wanted to go to her and make sure she was ok.

"South Wall" Angel nodded his head in confirmation and watched as Giles paced and Willow stared at the window next to Angel amazed that he had no reflection. How did he do everyday stuff? Like get his hair to stand up all messy? How did he clean his teeth? How did he shave? Giles looks at Willow confused by what she is doing

"Willow? What are you doing?"

"Sorry the whole no reflection thing." She mutters embarrassed she was caught out "Angel how do you shave?" Angel stares back at her bemused in the eighteen months they knew each other it was now the little red head decided to ask him. He was truly amazed by Willow's innocence and inner smouldering strength she had a lot more that what she let others know or knew herself.

"Sorry, erm south wall. That's near the college" It dawned on Willow where it was, and it wasn't good "The fraternity house!"

"A fraternity house?" Giles asked confused by Willow's outburst she nods nervously

"Could they be taking the girls?" Angel asks Willow and Giles nod their head, it makes sense. "Well let's get out there" Angel and Giles start to leave the library

"Peyton!" Willow suddenly shouts nerves and worry for her best friend forcing her to tell the truth

"We erm don't know if its concrete. Let's not disturb…"

"is there, with Cordelia. They went to a party at the Zeta Kappa house" Willow interrupted not able to keep the secret any longer, she really wasn't a good secret keeper.

"She lied to me?" Giles asked, both men's attention where on Willow and it was making her uncomfortable

"Did she, was she erm alone?" Angel asked jealous

"Well, erm" her uncomfortableness turned to anger when Angel huffed "Well what do you think?! You gave her the brush off, and I know you two have been dating for what a year but, she not a child. She's a slayer and a witch. She's seen more than many my age have and that ages you." She snapped and Angel was taken aback, Willow whirled around on the librarian "And you never let her do anything except work and patrol! And I know she's the Chosen One but you are killing her she's seventeen going on FORTY! You are killing her with the pressure" She snaps and turns back to Angel "And you, you are going to live forever you don't have time for your girlfriend who you say you love!"

Both Angel and Giles are speechless they had never heard Willow speak so harshly to them and so strongly they were truly flabbergasted

"Ok I don't feel any better and we gotta save Peyton" Willow hurries out of the library hoping the men forget her outburst. The two men follow.

* * *

Xander had gone to the party to keep an eye on Peyton but he hadn't found her, but he had been found out as a crasher and was hazed, the same hazing they would do to college freshmen pledges that wanted to join the Zeta Delta kappa house. He had his clothes in his hands whilst he fumbled with his jeans after changing from the bra and skirt the college men had dressed Xander up in and embarrassed him at the party he was fuming.

"One day I'll have money. Prestige. Power and on that day, you will still have more" Xander snapped to the dark quiet night air.

He walked passed a read car and stopped he knew that car it was Cordelia's. What was Cordelia's car still doing her? Seeing as the party was over. He looks back at the fraternity and heads back towards it.

* * *

Richard, Tom and the rest of the college fraternity boys are In the basement of the house, Tom is knelt down next to a well, Richard removes a sword from its sheaf and starts carving symbols into Toms back, he has several identical symbols on his chest and biceps. Buffy, Cordy and Callie are chained to the ceiling of the basement

"Buffy, where are we?" Cordy asks, terrified for her life

"it looks like the basement" Buffy answers, still finding it weird people calling her Buffy after getting use to her mother Angel her sister and friends calling her Peyton

"What did they do to us?"

"I don't know probably drugged us" Buffy answers trying not to snap Cordelia was really starting to get on her nerves, she tried to use her powers but due to the drugs running through her system she couldn't even develop a spark of magic, her strength seemed to be lacking as well.

"I wanna go home" Cordelia whined close to tears

"No one is going home. Ever" Callie answered she had been in the basement for days "One of them is different than the others" She looks at tom "Kinder. Nicer"

"Tom" Buffy whispers understanding what Callie is saying.

Richard finished carving Tom's new symbol. Tom stands and turns to the girls and puts on a robe that is in a royal green, signifying the leader of the cult

"He's the one to watch out for" Callie answers Buffy. Buffy shakes her chains trying to loosen them, or even summon up some fire or wind or anything. What use was being a witch if she couldn't save the people trapped with her. Tom looks at Buffy pure hate in his eyes nothing compared to the kindness Buffy saw this evening and yesterday

"She's last" He indicates to Buffy

"Last? For What?" Tom ignore Cordelia and walks over to the well and picks up a bag and removes three stones "Who's first?! Answer me. Who's first?!" Tom ignores her and cleanses the three stones and lets then throws them into the well

"Three stones" Buffy watches and then glances at Callie and Cordelia "Three of us" Everything is starting to make sense they were sacrifices, sacrifices to something. She struggled harder against her chains

"Buffy" Cordelia whines, why wasn't The Slayer free from her chains and saving them already?

"I'll get us out of this"

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this?" Cordelia cried, Buffy stared at Cordelia not believing what she was saying.

"Machida" Tom begins

"In his name" The brothers chant after him

"We who serve you, we who receive all that you bestow, call upon you in this holy hour"

"In this holy hour" The brothers chant

"We have no wealth, no possession, except that which you give us"

"Except that of what you give us"

Richard places the sword into Toms hands, who hugs the sword to his chest, blade pointing down to the floor, almost as if he was bowing to a king

"We have no power, no place in this world, except that which you give is"

"Except that of which you give us"

"Is this some kind of cult?" Cordelia is getting over her hysteria and leaning towards anger, angry that she was tangled in the supernatural world again.

"Yea a psycho cult" Buffy answers

"You gotta do something Buffy" Cordy snaps

"I am trying" Buffy answers, the drugs still in her system leaving her weaker than what she was used to, she also didn't like it. She was a powerful witch and a slayer for god sake and she couldn't break these simple chains. It made her angry.

"it's been a year since our last offering" Tom continued not hearing the girl's conversation completely compelled by the chant "A year in which our bounty overflowed. We come before you with fresh offerings"

"offerings?" Cordelia interrupted she didn't want to be an offering she wasn't food "He's talking about us?"

"Do you see anyone else chained up down here?" Callie snapped this girl was really getting on her nerves. The type of girl she ignored in her school

"Accept our offering, Dark Lord, and bless us with your power. Machida" he said louder hearing Cordelia this time and trying to drown out her cries. How did Richard deal with the cheerleader he would never understand?

"Machida" The brothers chanted.

The ground started to shake

"Come forth Machida and let your terrible countenance look upon your servants and t heir humble offering. We call you. Machida"

"Machida"

"Oh god what's down there?" Cordelia was truly terrified "There's something down there and they are gonna throw us down there with it."

"I don't think so"

"No?" Cordelia asked, "Well that's good…"

"I don't think we go to it, I think it comes to us"

Cordelia screams as she sees Machida comes up from the well, the demon is half man half snake, he growls and looks at the girls. Cordelia keeps screaming hoping someone would hear her. And save them.

* * *

Angel, Giles and Willow walked up to the front of the fraternity house, each on high alert for anything, they stood on the pathway leading up to the entrance of the house, Angel instantly spun round when he heard footsteps approaching

"HEY!" he warns, but then relaxing when he recognises Xander's smell, the boy smelt of innocence and cheap aftershave

"Hey" Xander pulls the hood down of the rob he is wearing showing himself to Willow and Xander "What are you guys doing here?" He had missed the research party due to attending the fraternity party trying to look out for Buffy and failing

"A bunch of girls are missing and the Zeta Kappa may be involved with Peyton and are you wearing makeup?" Willow answered Xander's question in one breath, although her best friend seemed to have redder than normal lips. She didn't miss him wiping his mouth and denying the fact he did in fact have remaining traces of lipstick on his lips

"I think Peyton is still inside somewhere with Cordy. Her car is still here"

"Why are you wearing that?" Giles indicated to Xander's attire

"I found it in their trash, I saw them through the window, they were wearing these robes and heading to the basement. I was gonna use it to sneak in"

"They may be involved in some kind of ritual"

"With the missing girls" Willow added

"With Peyton" Angel vamped out his anger getting the better of him and his demon easily coming to the surface if they hurt Peyton in anyway Angel didn't feel any pity for anyone that got in his way that kept him from his love.

"Ok that is the guy you wanna party with" Xander commented and followed the trio up to the front door.

* * *

Peyton was yanking at her chains desperately trying to get them loose, stupid strength and powers tied to her emotions

"C'mon Buffy, Oh God" Cordy screamed as Machida went to grab Cordy "OH GOD!" Two brothers unchain Cordy and hold her still for Machida who closes in on the cheerleader

"Hey, Reptile boy" Buffy shouts at the demon and gets his attention  
"No woman speaks to him" Tom roars angered that a woman dared speak to the holy Dark Lord

"You don't want her. Look at her she's skin and bone Half an hour later you'll be hungry" Buffy ignored Tom, who marched up the slayer and back handed her

"Speak again and I will serve you to him in pieces, Buffy definitely stared back at Tom.

* * *

Xander walked up to the front door his hood covering his face and knocked in the front door, one of the drunks that hazed him answered the door too drunk to recognise Xander's voice

"Got locked out dumping the trash, let me in I don't wanna miss the uh…" The frat boy motions for him to come into the house, Xander throws back his hood "Where are they?" He the proceeds to punch the guy and then howls in pain from his hand, Angel charges into the room taking the guy that came to back up his brother and then followed by Giles and Willow.

* * *

Machida rose above Cordelia getting ready to devour her and she screamed more, the brothers holding her still where struggling with her withering in fear

"Feed Dark Lord" Tom smiled darkly, and then heard a commotion upstairs, he turned to the rest of the brothers "Something's going on upstairs. GO, GO" He demanded, Richard and the rest of the brothers run upstairs.

Buffy finally got her chains free and steps over to Machida and punched him in the face, he reared back completely ignoring Cordelia, the brothers holding Cordelia let go and went to engage Buffy, and she punched one in the face who fell to the floor unconscious and then punched the other one between the legs he fell to the floor out for the count. She turns to Tom who swings his sword into an attacking fighting style.

* * *

Angel threw one of the frat boys across the room and he fell to the floor unconscious the vampire wasn't taking any prisoners it took all his self-control not to kill all of them for endangering Peyton, Xander was on the back of the man frat boy that had hazed him punching him in the back of the head

"That's for the wig" Punch "That's for the Bra" Punch

Giles ran to a closed door thinking it was the basement door a brother goes to attack Giles but he turns and punches him in the face, the brother falls to the floor, with a broken nose. Willow ran to a door on the other side of the room and saw what was happening in the basement, she ran back in

"Some guy's attacking Peyton with a Sword! Also, there's a really big snake" The three men don't hear her they carry on fighting to lost in the throes of the mini battle to take notice of the usually shy red head, Angel picks up one of the boys and throws him, the frat boy hit the wall next to Willow and she screamed in shock.

"That's for the makeup" Punch "That's for the skirt" Punch and the frat boy falls to the floor unconscious " And that's for the last seventeen and a half years of my life" Xander sees that there's only a couple of Brother's left but Angel was dealing with them effectively and a little scarily as well.

"Guys! Peyton! Snake! BASEMENT! NOW!" Willow runs down the stairs to the basement, and the others follow Angel punches the final brother that was giving chase trying to stop them but he inevitably fails.

They run down the stairs and sees Machida going for Cordelia and Buffy in a fight with Tom, who was attacking her with the sword, she catches the blade with her chains and punches him and then spins and Tom falls to the ground dropping the sword. Peyton quickly grabs the sword and stands on the ledge of the well.

"Let her go wormy" She shouts holding the sword above him, Machida ignores her and Peyton brings the sword down into what she thinks is the demon's spine, The demon cries in pain as Peyton cuts him in half. With a final wail he dies, his body in two pieces scattered across the basement floor.

Willow, Giles and Angel come down the rest of the stairs to check on everybody, Angel goes straight to Peyton

"You ok?" He asks and she smiles shyly, she was extremely tired and the drugs where giving her as headache

"Tired" She smiled, and watched as Willow and Xander went to unchain Callie and help her up the basement stairs. Giles went to retrieve Tom, who didn't give much fight realising he had lost. He had lost his sacrifices he knew his riches for him and his family would soon follow. His life was over.

"You did it! You saved us" Cordy then throw herself into Angel's arms hugging him tightly to her, Angel looked at Peyton bewildered "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole…." She lets go of Angel and sniffles "You guys I just…hate you guys the weirdest things always happen when you're around" Giles walks up with Tom she grabs Tom on the way "AND YOU You're going to jail for fifteen thousand years" Giles smirks and shoves Tom up the stairs, he stumbles but carries on climbing the step Cordelia following. Leaving Peyton and Angel in the basement.

Peyton looks at the floor anything but at Angel to ashamed in herself for what happened to her

"I only had one drink"

"yes, and it was spiked" Angel snapped, she looked at the ground and Angel sighed pinching his nose to calm his frayed nerves, he had truly been afraid for Peyton tonight. "I'm sorry" he whispered and she looked up shocked

"I worry about you because I know what you have to face. I cannot stand the thought of a world without you Peyton. I love you and I do irrational things because of it. Can you forgive me?" Peyton smiles and falls into his arms, Angel tucks her into the crook of his shoulder and walks her up the stairs they were going to talk properly later, but for now he just revelled in the fact that she was safe and in his arms.

* * *

 ** _I hope you noticed the little changes to bring it into the 21st century, i tried to make them as natural as possible and hopefully it worked._**

 ** _Well let me know, I will try and get the next chapter out before the end of the weekend but i am working Saturday and Sunday so won't promise anything._**

 ** _As usual read and review. Let me know if there is anything that needs work or anythign you would like to see. Anything you think i can do better._**


	13. Halloween

_**First off sorry about the massive wait. Things have been maniac. But like i said this is going to be a long process. If you are still reading this then YAY.**_

 _ **I am noting going to bore you with a large Authors note i will let you get to the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy X**_

* * *

Pop's Pumpkin Patch; Two days till Halloween, that's what the stuck in wooden sign said, surrounded with glowing pumpkins. Peyton landed flat on her back on top of the sign, she groaned, the wood digging into her back. Why couldn't this vampire just die easily? That way she could get on to her date with her partner. She looked around and found nothing to defend herself or throw the vampire off balance, she smirked and shot a burst of wind to the vampire which threw him off balance. She pulled her stake out the back of her shirt and threw it at him but the vampire pulled the scarecrow in front of him protecting his chest from the wooden stake.

"Seriously, will you just die already. I have a date" Peyton quipped. The vampire threw a roundhouse kick and they commence into hand to hand combat.

The fight got intense neither slayer nor vampire gaining the upper hand, he was more than your run of the mill young fledgling. The vampire got a good kick into Peyton's face and she fell against the wagon filled with Pumpkins, she griped the side using her superior upper body strength to bring her legs up and scissor kicked the vampire who fell to the floor, she carried on with the momentum she had built and side kicked the vampires face and followed up with a punch to the stomach. Peyton grabbed her discarded stake and went to plunge it into the vampire's heart but he stopped the advance and punched her in the face, Peyton stumbled back but didn't lose her footing, he snap kicked at her knee but Peyton jumped dodging the kick which would most definitely broken her knee.

Peyton summersaulted over the vampire's head and kicked him in the back, mimicking the movements she did with the master those many nights ago. The vampire swirled around but Peyton advanced not giving the vampire a chance to gain the upper hand again, she swept her legs out knocking the vampire to the ground picked up the Pop Pumpkin stand and pierced the vampires heart. It was good to fight hand to hand sometimes it got her blood pumping and it felt good not to use her powers sometimes, proved she still had what it took, without using her witch powers.

She looked around feeling like somebody was watching her but couldn't find them. She brushed herself off checked the time on her phone and ran off, she was late for her date with Angel now.

She didn't see the other vampire recording the fight on his phone, and didn't see him run off from the fight scene. For another night that vampire got to live.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Music was playing and Halloween decorations adorned the tables of The Bronze, Angel was sat at a high table waiting for Peyton, a coffee mug cradled between his hands, purely just to warm them. Cordelia noticed him and smiled

"I know is The Bronze so not happening or what?" She smiles and sits down opposite

"Hi Cordelia"

"Hi" Cordelia smiled back, she took her sip of her coffee

"I'm waiting for Peyton"

"Peyton?" Cordelia was slightly confused, "I thought you would have been waiting for Buffy"

"Cordelia. Peyton is Buffy, I thought you knew" Angel was confused

"Ok so Buffy's real name is Peyton, and suddenly she a brunette which don't get me wrong she looks good, but I am a Brunette and Willow is a Redhead. So, Buffy must be a blond for the whole dynamic" Cordy rambled, Angel was bored desperately trying not to fall asleep or to just leave. He looked up to the entrance of the club and noticed Buffy she seemed a little upset and tried to leave

"Peyton?" Angel whispered and got up to go to his girlfriend ignoring what Cordelia was saying.

"Peyton" He called out to her and she turned around realising she couldn't do a sneaky escape

"Hi, I'm well erm"

"late" Angel smiled gently and kissed her temple, pulling out a piece of straw from Pop's Pumpkin Patch he smiled gently

"Rough day at the office" She joked lamely, why did Angel always make her nervous, they had gone out on many dates but this one she wanted to be perfect

"So, I see" he smiled gently to her again

"It's a look" She smiled and then frowned "A erm a seasonal look" She grimaced at her own joke it was terrible

Cordelia came up to the couple and smiled "Buffy. Love the hair, just screams street urchin" She smirked and left the petite slayer with her creature of the night boyfriend

"Know what? I erm I need to go" Peyton frowned "And put a bag over my head" She turned to leave but Angel grasped her arm gently stopping her retreat

"Don't listen to her" Angel defended his girlfriend he couldn't understand why school girls where so cruel, well high schoolers in general "You look beautiful. Honestly" Angel smiled his half smile the one he knew Peyton really struggled to not be affected by.

"You're sweet, a terrible liar but sweet" Peyton smiled

"Hey, we have a date" Angel smiled

"A date?" Peyton got slightly angry at her life, so she had issues "Yea well dates are for girls that think about boys, homework, nail polish and facials. You know what I think about? Ambush tactics, beheading. Not exactly what dreams are made of" Peyton vented and then made a rushed exit, she didn't want Angel to deal with her meltdown. Why couldn't The Hellmouth just give her one night. Just one night with her boyfriend? One night just to be like a normal girl going on a date?

Cordelia seeing Peyton had left Angel all by himself went back up to the tall male with a second cup

"Cappuccino?" She smiled, undressing Angel with her eyes. Angel glanced down at Cordelia with disgust and went after Peyton.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Principal Snyder was in the hallway next to the student room with a clipboard, ensuring students "volunteered" for the children's trick or treat night.

"I see Snyder is in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year" Willow smiled, watching as Snyder forced a student to put their name down

"What's the deal?" Peyton asked she missed Halloween last year on The Hellmouth due to being in L.A with her dad.

""A bunch of little kids need people to take the Trick-or-Treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar hyped little runts for the night" Xander smirked, seeing the look of fear on his slayer friend's face

"No thank you. I think i will stick with vampires" The trio go to walk past the sign up desk to be stopped by Principal Snyder

"Miss Summers, sorry I mean Halliwell. Just the juvenile delinquent i have been looking for"

"Principal Snyder"

"Halloween must be a big night for you..."

"Well actually…"

"I was speaking. A night of tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples one pathetic cry for help after another" He guides her to the table where the signup sheet is, "Not this year" he hands her a pen

"But I had plans" Peyton argues, she couldn't believe that he had just commandeered her one night off from being a slayer.

"The program starts at four, the children have to be back for six" Snyder handed her the clipboard and a pen to put her name down. Xander starts smirking finding the whole situation rather funny, Willow looks at her male friend and shakes her head, Xander could be so stupid sometimes. Principal Snyder smirks and then hold out a pen to Xander and Willow, both take the pens and sighs.

"I cannot believe this" Xander cries the three of them had moved on and was sat on the settee's in the student common room,

"Snyder says costumes are mandatory"

"Well this is brilliant. Me,, my mum and my sisters were going to go to a gathering just outside of Sunnydale. The one night of a year where its quiet and I don't have to be slay gal" Peyton was seriously looking forward to the gathering apparently Joyce had gone to one with her sister, Peyton's biological mother, when they were sixteen years old and apparently the rush of power you get could be very regenerating. Cleansing. Now she had to cancel after she hadn't seen her sisters in nearly three weeks. Stupid Principal Snyder.

"Halloween Quiet?" Xander asked confused "I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-fest"

"Not according to Giles. He swears tomorrow night is like dead for the undead" Peyton watches as Xander gets up to get a drink from the vending machine

"Those wacky vampires. They just keep ya guessing" Xander smirked before walking off

Xander puts his coins into the vending machine and choses his drink but after hitting the button nothing comes out. He hits the machine and still nothing

"Stupid machine" He mutters and goes to the settee empty handed when a hand clamps down on his shoulder, Larry is there

"Harris!" Larry smiles and leans against the drinks machine

"Hey Lar. You're looking Cro-mag as usual. What can I do for ya?" Xander asks, he didn't particularly like Larry but at least he wasn't as mean as Percy or anyone else on any of the Sports school teams. Larry was just a leering douchebag

"You and Buffy, you are just friends right?" Larry asks and looks at the girl in questions

"I like to think of it less as a friendship more as a solid foundation of future bliss" Xander smirked

"So she's not your girlfriend?"2 Larry asked not understanding Xander

"No" Xander answered

"Do you think she would go out with me?" Larry asked, whilst looking over at Buffy who was laughing at what Willow said. Xander smiles thinking of what Angel would do to Larry if he found out that he made an advance on his girl  
"Well Lar. Just No not a hell in chance" Xander smirks, he now had an image of Angel punching Larry whilst he was cowering and crying on the floor.

"Why not? I heard some guys said she was fast" Larry sneered, and wagged his eyebrow's as if Xander should get the meaning

"I hope you mean like the wind"

"You know what I mean" Larry suggested and that made Xander's blood boil and he grabs Larry's shirt

"That's my friend you are talking about"

"What you going to do about it" Larry egged him on

"Something damn manly" Xander argued, he lost his grip on Larry's shirt who pulled back to punch Xander, only to be slammed up against the drinking machine with his punching arm twisted painfully behind his back. A Diet Doctor Pepper drops out the machine.

"Get Gone" Peyton snaps, her voice is hard and cold, she releases Larry and he and his goons leave. "Ooo diet" She picks it up

"Do you know what you just did?" Xander askes bewildered by Peyton's shrugging shoulders

"Saved a dollar?" She was confused

"No but Larry was going to pummel me!"

"Oh that? Forget about it" She starts walking back to Willow

"Oh I will forget about it" He follows masking his embarrassment with anger "In maybe about fifteen years when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades"

"Xander don't you think you're…"

"A black eye heals Peyton, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life" He grabs his bag in anger "Thanks. Thanks a lot!" He then stormed off leaving a confused and slightly upset Peyton.

"Poor Xander. He's so fragile" Willow smirked making her friend smile

"How did your date go last night?"

"Urgh misfire. I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed"

"Was he mad?" Willow asked even though she knew the answer the two of them were cute together and Angel only had eyes for Peyton

"No, he wasn't mad. He was so gentlemanly. But Cordelia was there drooling in his cappuccino"

"Oh Peyton, he wouldn't fall for that. You two have been together for like ever. He loves you"

"I know; I just wish I was a normal girl sometimes. You know like the girls he uses to date."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The store was full filled with children with their parents trying to find costumes for Halloween, Peyton is slowly meandering through the throng of people, she looks at a shelf and finds a plastic pumpkin on it she picks it up and it lights up and screams, she jumps and quickly puts the plastic pumpkin back. She did not expect that. She was trying to find a costume, one that would make Angel lose it but she couldn't find anything that was fitting for what she wanted, Willows comes over to her after buying her costume

"What'd ya get?" Peyton asked intrigued to find out what her red headed best friend had picked ut for herself.

"A time honoured classic" Willow smiles and holds up a ghost costume

"Okay, Will can I give you some friendly advice?" Peyton smiles loving the fact that her friend was still rather innocent at the age of seventeen, but Willow also needed to realise she was a hottie

"it's not spooky enough?" Willow asks, a little down hearted

"It's just, you're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You are missing the whole point of Halloween" Peyton smiled

"Free Candy?" Willow got a little excited, hoping and knowing it was the right answer, she loved her slayer slash witch friend but she was trying to get her to come out of her shell. But in truth Willow was happy in her comfort zone, she had been in it her whole life.

"It's come as you aren't night. "Peyton smiles at Willow "The perfect chance for a girl to get a little sexy and wild with no repercussion's" Peyton grabbed her friend's hands and did a little dance with her to explain her point

"Oh no" Willow was horrified "Wild and sexy on me equals spaz"

"Don't under estimate yourself. You are a hottie. You have it in you" Peyton smiles, Willow tentatively smiles and then looks over to Xander

"Hey Xander" Willow smiles at their male friend walks over to them "Whatcha get?"

Xander pulls out a toy plastic military rifle and poses

"That's not a costume" Peyton states the obvious, Xander glares at her and then turns to his redheaded friend

"I got fatigues from an army surplus at home. Call me the Two Dollar costume king, baby" Xander smiles, Willow smiles back

"Hey Xander, erm" Xander points his rifle at his friend who rolls her eyes "I'm really sorry about this morning"

"Peyton, please I am trying to repress"

"Ok then I promise, from now on I'll let you get pummelled" She puts her chin on his shoulder and pouts knowing he cannot ignore her pouting

"thank you" He smiles and sighs dramatically "Ok y'know I actually think I could of…" he trails off as Peyton gets distracted by a beautiful dress, she is just drawn to it, never taking her eyes off the item. She's truly mesmerised. Xander follows

"Hello! That was our touching reconciliation moment there"

"I'm sorry it's just, look at this" She holds the dress out, almost as if it is the most revered item in the world

"It's amazing" Willow smiles, and finding it perfect for her friend tonight. She would be the perfect woman that Angel use to date when he was their age

"Too Bulky I prefer my women in spandex" Xander smirks, but notices he doesn't get a reaction from the girls.

The proprietor of the shop notices the girl staring at the beautiful dress, he goes over

"Please let me" He smiles and removes the dress of the mannequin

"Oh it's…" She trails off as he holds it against her frame

"my, my meet the hidden princess" He smiles "I think we have found a match. Don't you?"

"Oh there is no way I could afford this" Peyton says disgruntled

"Oh nonsense, I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse" The proprietor smiles, and Peyton holds the dress against her almost hugging it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here it comes" Spike smiles gleefully, he has been watching the video of Peyton slaying the vampire at the pumpkin patch last night, he had been watching it all day "Rewind that. Let's see that again" He barks at one of the minions who does as Spikes says. Spike strolls to another monitor "baby likes to play"

"You see that?" he says to one of his minions "The way she stakes him with that thing. That's what you call resourceful. Rewind it again" He is transfixed on the Television setup

"Miss Edith needs her tea" Drusilla walks into the room, folding a china doll as if it were a child

"C'mere poodle" Spike holds out his arm for her and she scurries into the crook of it, leaning her head against his shoulder and just under his chin.

"Do you love my insides? The parts you cannot see?" She asks in a childlike voice. For a vicious killer her voice holds a vulnerability making her a perfect killer

"eyeballs to entrails my love. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Not only is she resourceful she seems to the be the only Slayer in existence to have magical powers. She's powerful. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you will have your run of Sunnyhell. Get you strong again" Spike kisses her head as if a lover would a partner, very similar to how Angel kisses Peyton's temple

"don't worry, everything's switching" She smiles knowingly, and sways away from Spike "Outside to inside" She turns to Spike "it makes her weak" There is a gleam in Drusilla's eyes that is pure predatory

"Did my pet have a vision?" Spike walks up to Drusilla, taking her hand and holding it against his chest as he strokes her face

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches" Drusilla smiles uninterested on the topic of The Slayer anymore

"Come on my sweet. Talk to daddy. This thing that makes the slayer weak? When is it?"

"Tomorrow" Drusilla smiles

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween"

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone new" Drusilla smiles and kisses Spike aggressively.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton was stood in her room looking at herself in her floor length mirror she was dressed up in her Halloween dress and was just fixing her hair. She had put extensions in her hair to make it a lot longer that what it was supposed to be and had putt half of it up into a twist. She was fixing earrings into her ears

"Where are you meeting Angel?" Willow asked through the bathroom door that was linked to Buffy's ensuite.

"Here after trick or treating. Mum and my sisters will be out all night" Peyton smiled glad to have the house to herself and Angel, she was a little upset that she was missing out of the gathering but she could go again next year.

"Does he know about your costume?" Willow asked, still not out of the bathroom

"No call it a blast from the past" Peyton smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before turning her bathroom door "Ok Willow come out you cannot hide all night"

"O-okay but promise you won't laugh?" Willow stuttered, why couldn't she just wear her ghost costume

"I promise" Peyton smiled knowing how nervous her friend was. Willow opened the door and slowly entered Peyton's room, she was fidgeting with her sleeves trying to get her arms to reach her wrists. She was dressed in a short black leather skirt with tights, a three quarter sleeve burgundy top that showed off her amazing midriff and brown mid length boots. Willow goes and grabs her ghost costume, but Peyton takes it out of her hands gently

"You are a dish"" Peyton smiles encouragingly; Willow was most definitely a hottie. Willow smiles a small smile and wraps her arms around her mid riff

"But this isn't really me" She truly was uncomfortable. Peyton smiles and leads Willow to the mirror so Willow can see how gorgeous she looks

"And that's the point. Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you but not you. Y'know?" Willow just looks confused by what her friend just said. The doorbell rings "oh that's Xander. I cannot wait for the guys to go non-verbal when they see you. Peyton leaves the answer the door leaving Willow staring at herself in Peyton's mirror. She looks back to her ghost costume and back at her reflection taking a deep breath

Buffy bounds down the stairs excited for Willow and opens the door, she keeps it open waiting for Xander to enter he enters with his toy rifle in his hand he is saluting with

"Private Harris reporting for…" He then see's Peyton and he fails in love with her again "Pey…Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe" He couldn't find the proper words to mix with Peyton's birth name so fell back onto calling her Buffy. Peyton was just too long. He was a simple man. "I completely renounce spandex""

Peyton smiles and curtsies

"Thank your kind sir" Peyton stands up again and grabs Xander's arm, and turns him to the stairs "But wait till you see" That's when they see Willow walking down the stairs in her ghost costume "Casper" Peyton stairs disapprovingly at Willow, who stairs wide eyed at her brunette female friend.

"Willow that's a fine Boo you got there" Xander smiles, missing the look between the two female.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's early evening and its dark, streets are aligned with carved pumpkins with candles in them. Homes have been decorated with Halloween items, and kids are screaming in excitement from the candy highs. Peyton crouches down to her group of kids

"What did Mrs Davis give you?" She asks, in truth she was enjoying this it was nice not slaying something for once. And the kids she had seem really nice as well. They pull out toothbrushes

"She must be stopped" She mock glares and smiles, she then stands straight and takes one of the younger kids hands "Come on we can hit one more house before I have to get you back" She smiles and they walk off to the other house.

" _Janus, Evoco, Vestram Animan, Exaudi meam causam. Carpe Noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."_ Chanting can be heard the voice has a malicious feel and undercurrent to it.

Willows group of kids are stood on a white porch waiting for the door to be opened, Willow is stood behind the group of kids. Once of the children is wearing a green monster mask, another is dressed up as a vampire, one has a red devil mask on with big horns and another is a little girl dressed a princess. The door opens

"trick or Treat" The kids call, and the woman looks mock scared

"Oh my goodness aren't you all adorable" The elderly woman grabs her box of sweets.

" _Persona Se Corpum et sanquium commutandum est Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume Noctem"_

The figure is dressed in black his head bowed to a granite statue with two faces on each face one of the faces is in the permanent look of crying, the other side the brain is exposed and its mouth open looking rather sinister and evil. The face looks like it is laughing at its counterpart's face.

A Strong wind blows against Peyton's skirt; she stops almost sensing a change in the wind. She looks warily around and then one of the kids pulls on her hand taking her to the next front door.

The dark figure looks up and gazes longingly at the head of Janus, it is the proprietor of the new costume shop, he has anointed his eyes, forehead and chin in blood, in a sort of sacrificial cross, he smiles sinisterly. He can feel the change in the air, just how he wanted it.

"Showtime" He laughs, and leaves his shop to watch the carnage unfold. Knowing tonight was going to be a good night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The old woman with Willow's kids looks into her box of candy and realizes she is out of candy

"Oh dear. I am all out" She smiles apologetically at the kids and at Willow "I Would have sworn I had more candy." She looks to the kid with the red mask "I am sorry mister monster" She bends to his level so she can speak to him properly and not down to him like she had been taught all her life and how she taught her children "Maybe I…" She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the red demon mask child has transformed into a little red devil along with all the other kids, and the red devil demon grabs the old woman who cries out in pain,

"HEY!" Willow is shocked that the kids are acting like this "Let her go" The red devil lets the old woman go who escapes to the safety of her house and attacks the green little demon.

"Stop it. Hey" She goes to stop the two children when she feels extremely weak. She couldn't catch her breath. "Oh god I cannot breathe" She stumbles and falls to the floor unconscious.

Willow comes around and stands up that's when she realises that she is standing in the middle of her body.

"oh god I'm a real ghost?" She no longer is wearing her ghost costume just the clothes underneath which is what Peyton dressed her in. She didn't have chance to change her underclothes when she put on her ghost costume. She's borderline of panicking when she hears gun fire.

"Xander?" She runs off and into the street where she sees Xander with a real rifle shooting at the demons "Xander" She calls when she is close to him

Xander spins round to face Willow his Rifle trained in her, as if he was trained to holster a weapon from a young age

"It's me Willow"" She smiles

"I don't know a Willow" Soldier Xander answers back.

"Xander quit messing around. This is no time for jokes"

"What the hell is going on?" Soldier Xander asks, that's when Willow notices the subtle changes in Xander. His demeanour, his hair is shorter, cut as to how men need to have it in the Army, the way he is holding his gun as if he had been doing it for years. And had his arms gotten bigger. He was beefier, no doubt from the years of training.

"You don't know me" Willow stated. It wasn't a question. Xander really had turned into a Soldier, she had turned into a Ghost that mean that the demons running around could possibly be the little kids. It seemed everyone had changed into their costumes.

"Lady I suggest you find cover." Xander relaxes his hold on his rifle and walks away from Willow. Willow gets in front of him

"Wait" She puts her hands up and Xander just carries on walking, straight through Willow. "Well that was weird." Both of them shiver, Xander spins round his rifle trained on Willow again

"What are you?"

"Xander listen to me. I am on your side. I swear. Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier and now I guess you really are a soldier"

"You expect me to believe that?"

A Monster growls at them from across the street Xander trains his gun onto it and goes to shoot

"No. No guns!" Willow jumps in front of him again. "There still a kid in there"

"Step out of the way"

"NO guns! That's an order!"

Xander lowers his rifle begrudgingly

"We just need to find…" She looks around seeing if she can find anyone she knows that's when she sees Peyton and runs to her, with Xander following "Peyton!" they stop near a tree "Are you ok?"

The monster from earlier is back this time with friends, they roar and the three of them turn to look Xander raises his gun

"This could be a situation" Xander states to Willow

"Peyton. What do we do?" Willow asks. Peyton just looks at the monsters and faints.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton is sprawled out on the floor, luckily her dress and all the under dresses had softened her fall, so she wasn't injured, she was coming round to Xander shooting at the monsters not hitting them just scaring them off. Willow is knelt beside Peyton, once again annoyed that she cannot touch her friends. She was practically helpless. Xander lowers his gun and turns to the girls

"Peyton are you alright?"

"What?" She is confused and her voice has taken on a slightly strange cadence, almost otherworldly, most definitely not of the present time

"Are you hurt?" Xander interjects

Peyton sits up shaking her head, she was truly confused one minute she was walking the grounds of her home and now she was here in a strange place with strange clothing and strange speech. What happened? What had she done?

"Peyton?" She asked, that wasn't her name. was it? Willow sighed just what they needed a Slayer-Slash-Witch out of commission.

"She's not Peyton" Willow concluded, mostly to herself

"Who's Peyton?" Xander asked

"Oh this is fun" She turned to Peyton "What year is this?" Xander takes Peyton's hand and helps her to her feet

"1775. I believe" She was starting to panic because she knew in her gut that this wasn't 1775 "I, I don't understand. Who are you?"

"We're friends" Willow tries to make the scared young woman that was her friend all of ten minutes ago more calm. This was giving her a headache, if she was alive to appreciate it. They needed to get off the streets

"Friends? Friends of whom. Your dress… Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?" She was starting to cry

"Breathe. Ok breathe. You're going to faint again" Willow tried to calm her down, she turned to Xander "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

"A Slayer? What's a Slayer?" Xander looks around and attacks a demon that is trying to sneak up on the three of them "I suggest we get inside before we come across something anything…" He trails off as Peyton grabs a hold of Xander and hides behind his shoulder

"A DEMON! A DEMON! A DEMON!" She points to a car that is driving down the road. It's a big four by four vehicle

"That's not a demon it's a car" Willow explains quickly getting annoyed at Peyton's choice of costume. Why couldn't she just be happy with who she was

"What does it want?" Peyton asks sheepishly realising she had made a fool of herself

"Is this woman insane?" Xander asked, he was bewildered, but everything was in front of him it wasn't like he could deny this was happening. Maybe it was a dream. A very realistic vivid dream.

"She's never seen a car""

"She's never seen a car" Taking in the information

"She's from the past"

"and you are a ghost" he stated, just dealing with the facts because that's all his brain could take in at the moment.

"yes now let's get inside" Willow said exasperated. This must be how Gilles felt speaking to them

"I just want you to know that I am taking a lot on faith. Where do we go?" Xander asked getting straight to business

"Where's the closest?" Willow spoke to herself and then she smiled "We can go to a friend's" She leads them to Buffy's house. Leading them through the back door through the kitchen into the dining room

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mrs Summers? Phoebe? Prue? Piper?" Willow calls even though the house is dark and there is no movement other than the three of them

"Where are we?" Buffy asks as Xander scans the outside through the large bay window and then moves to the front door scoping out the place making sure nothing could attack

"You place" Willow answers and goes to Xander who's returned to the dining room window.

There is a banging on the front door and Peyton screams in fear, Xander goes to investigate and looks through one of the small windows on the front door and see's that it's a demon. After a little while the demons move on. Realising they weren't going to get into the house.

Peyton notices a picture on side table and picks it up she's confused the woman in the picture was her. A blond her, she strokes the picture almost as if she can recognise it. A sense of something is just under the surface.

"This? This could be me?" Peyton asks Willow

"It is you. Peyton, can't you remember at all?"

"No! I don't understand. Any of this" She's hysterically she turns away and drops the picture not caring it crashed to the floor "This is some other girl. I would never wear this" She points to Willow's outfit "That low apparel and I don't like this place. And I don't like you and I just want to go home!" She cries tears running down her face and sounding like a petulant child. The only thing missing was the stomping of her foot

"you are home!" Willow cried exasperated. She was done finally had enough. She never wanted Peyton to become this naïve and pathetic or herself for that matter of fact. She turns back to Xander "She couldn't have dressed up like Wonder Woman"

Xander scans the outside through one of the small windows in the front door. He moves away just as a vampire punches through the glass of the window but is stopped short by the home barrier. He pulls his arm out of the little window  
"NOT A CIVILIAN!" Willow cries  
"Affirmative" Xander calls back and points his rifle through the broken window and shoots his rifle

"HEY! What did we say?"

"Big noise scare monster, remember?" Xander turned to the red head

"Got it" They all turn to the door when they hear a scream outside. Xander looks out the window and see's Cordelia running away from a large hairy demon, it looks like big foot

"Damn it" He opens the doors closes it behind him and runs to Cordelia.

"Help me" Cordelia screams she is running away, Big Foot giving chase "Oh god HELP!" She runs behind a car and slams into Xander her grabs her and drags her into the house., he drags her into the house

"Cordelia!"

"Wait? What's going on?"

"Okay your name is Cordelia. You're not a cat, you're in high-school and we're your friends. Well Kinda"

"That's nice Willow. And you went mental when?"

"You know us?" Willow signs in relief

"yea lucky me. What's with the name game?"

"A lot is going on"

"No kidding I was just attacked by Jo-Jo the dog faced boy." She throws her arms up "Look at my costume. Do you really think that Party town's gonna give me my deposit back? NOT LIKELY" Xander takes off his shirt and puts it on Cordelia's shoulders, who puts her arms through the sleeves. Both girls staring at his more defined arms.

Willow shakes her head clearing the images from her head,

"Ok you guys stay here whilst i get help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off"

"Well it's not our place to fight. Um surely some men will protect us" Peyton cowers in the corner not liking the idea of fighting

"What's that riff?" Cordelia was confused

"it's like amnesia. They don't know who they are. Just sit tight" She walks off and through the wall next to the door.

* * *

Several monsters are running down the street chasing people who are trying to get home safely or away from the chaos. Spike is in full vampire face smiling almost giddy with excitement

"Well this is just" he licks his lips trying to find the right word "neat"

Xander had managed to barricade the front door and the dining room window with dining room table and the chairs, he turns to Cordelia

"Check upstairs. Make sure everything is secure" Xander ordered, it was clear he wasn't just a basic soldier in the army. He was a sort of general even a major.

Peyton is following behind him like a scared lost puppy.

"Surely there's somewhere we can go. A safe haven?"

"lady said stay put"

"You would take orders from a woman? Are you feeble in some way?" She was completely confused this man seemed capable of looking after himself and them so why was he taking orders from that strange dressed red head?

"Ma'am in the army we have a saying sit down and shut the f…" He steps on a photo and picks it up it's the picture of the three of them; him, Willow and Peyton they are in a hug all smiling at the camera, they look so carefree and happy "Whoa! She must be right. We must have some kind of amnesia"

"I don't know what that is but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often" She crosses her arms in defiance

"Then how do you explain this" he shows her the picture and she falters slightly

"I don't! I was brought up a proper lady. I—I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron"

"This ain't no tea party princess. Sooner or later you're gonna have to fight" He argued really getting annoyed by the strange woman in the strange dress

"Fight these low creatures?" She turns her nose up at Xander "I'd sooner die" She crosses the room from him in anger, how dare he expect a lady of her stature to fight.

"Then you'll die" Xander snaps.

"Oh good. You guys are alright. Its total chaos out there" he walks into the room, and goes to kiss Peyton on the head likes he does always, but she steps away in fear.

"Who are you?" Xander and Peyton ask at the same time.

* * *

Giles lent up against his desk he was in the process of re organising his notes again. He looked up when he heard some yelling but shook his head. It was Halloween teenagers where probably playing pranks. He looks up just in team to see Willow walk through the wall he jumps back dropping his cards, in surprise his speechless

"Gah"

"Hi" Willow smiles sheepishly

He holds his hand to his heart trying to calm his breathing and his heartbeat, he nods shakily.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ok somebody want to fill me in?" Angel goes to stand next to Peyton again but she jumps back

"Do you live here?" Xander asks the tall man, he felt like he knew him but he just didn't know

"No, and you know that. Peyton" he turns to her "I'm lost here. You" he gets distracted Peyton's hair seems longer "What's up with your hair?"

"They don't know who they are. Everyone's turned into a monster. It's a whole big thing" She stops at the bottom of the stairs and smiles "How are you?"

The lights go out and Peyton grabs hold od Cordelia in fear

"Do you mind" Cordelia shakes Peyton off of her. She was a bit unnerved by how Peyton was acting she wasn't use to it. She didn't want to get used to it. Peyton was supposed to be strong.

"You take princess and secure the kitchen" Xander points at Angel and then turns to Cordelia "Cat woman you are with me" Xander starts heading upstairs, with Cordelia following.

Angel grabs Peyton's arm and guides her into the kitchen

"But I don't want to go with you" She argues looking back to see where Xander and Cordelia have gone "I like the man with the musket."

"C'mon" Angel tugs a little harder, reminding himself this wasn't actually Peyton just some version of whatever her costume was

"Do you have a musket?" Peyton asks clinging to his arm. They enter the kitchen and find the back door open. Angel lets go of Peyton and walks to it closing it

"I didn't leave that open"

The basement door that Peyton is leaning against opens and a vampire attacks her, she screams and slams the door shut on his arm but the vampire is significantly stronger than her and he pushes the door open and she falls to the floor. Angel steps in and grabs the vampire and throws him to the floor in the hallway

"A STAKE!" He cries at Peyton forgetting for a second that she isn't her usual self

"A what?" Peyton cries, why did this keep happening to her?"

"Get me a stake" Angel snaps. Peyton looks around and grabs a large kitchen knife she slowly goes to the fight Angel is holding his own he has the vampire pinned to the floor.

"Hurry up!" He turns to her and is in vampire face, not realizing. Peyton sees and screams in fear she drops the knife and runs out the back door. "PEYTON NO!" Angel knocks the vampire out realizing it actually isn't an actual vampire just a student dressed as one. This was not good Peyton clearly wasn't herself and she was vulnerable.

* * *

"I don't know what I am looking for" Willow cries, Giles had opened a book in front of her and she had read the page pretty quickly "Plus I cannot turn the pages"

"Ok so erm. Alright let's review. So everybody became whatever they were masquerading as?" Giles asked something like this seemed familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Correct. Xander was a soldier, and Buffy's an 18th Century girl"

"And erm well you?" Giles asked confused by Willow's attire

"Well I'm a ghost" She pathetically answers knowing for a fact she didn't look dressed like a ghost

"Yes well erm, the ghost of what exactly?" Giles takes of his glasses trying to get his decorum back

"Well this is nothing. You should see what Cordelia is wearing. A, erm a unitard with cat things and ears and tails and stuff"

"good heavens. She's become an actual feline?" Giles placed his glasses back on his head

"No she was just the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume"

"She didn't change"

"No. Hang on" Willow held her hand up something was beginning to make sense "Party town. She got her outfit from Party town"

"And everyone else who changed?"

"A new place. Ethan's" That name didn't sit well with Giles at all. This couldn't be good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cordelia Angel and Xander are walking down the street trying to find Peyton, she had run off after seeing Angel in vamp face.

"Are you sure she came this way?" Xander asked keeping his rifle poised prepared for any attacks that may come this way

"No" Angel answered he was truly worried he couldn't get a clear read on her scent it was being cloaked by magic. Her smell was faint but he couldn't be completely sure it was her.

"She'll be ok"

"Peyton would be ok. Whoever she is now she's helpless" Angel snapped e was truly worried for his girlfriend. A shudder ran down his spin thinking about what could happen to them. He sped up his pace Xander and Cordelia following as quickly as they could. They passed a building not noticing Spike and his gang of demons. He smiled after hearing everything that his sire had said.

"Do you hear that my friends?" he smiles it's the group of children that Willow had been chaperoning before everyone had changed the monsters nod and growl

"Somewhere out there is the tenderest meat you ever tasted. And all we have to do is find her first" He smiles and they walk off a mission to find the weakened Slayer first before his Sire and their friend find her first.

* * *

Peyton looks around herself she is in the industrial part of Sunnydale she was running down an alley that was between factories, she sniffed and leaned against a crate she was out of breath from running so much and crying. She was scared, cold tired and just wanted to sleep. She takes a deep breath and lifts her skirt and carries on walking down the alley trying to keep her balance but her large skirts are making it difficult. She looks behind herself making sure she isn't being followed and turns back around to run straight into Larry, who is dressed as a pirate. In turn becoming that pirate due to the spell placed on Sunnydale. He smiles widely.

"Pretty, pretty" he grabs her upper arms and Peyton whimpers in fear. She tries to pulls away but she's not strong enough.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giles and Willow enter Ethan's Costume Shop, it is dark, the lights are off and everything is packed away for the night

"hello? Anyone home?" Giles calls, Willow walks deeper into the shop going behind the counter top and through the curtains into the back of the shop

"Giles" She calls seeing the statue of Janus and the lit candles around the statue. Giles comes and joins Willow in the back shuddering as we just walked through her. The statues eyes are glowing green

"Janus. Roman mythical god"

"What does that mean?"

"Primarily the division of self. Male and Female, Light and dark"

"Chunky and Creamy" Ethan's smiles entering his shop from the back after enjoying the chaos he had caused. He knew it was his old friend from the moment he heard his voice. "Sorry that's peanut butter" Giles stares at Ethan

"Willow get out of here" He states never taking his eyes off of Ethan

"Now!" He snaps, and Willow runs out the shop heading to find her friends

"Hello Ethan" He finally acknowledges him now that the young red head was gone

"Hello Ripper" Ethan smiled. Knowing things were about to get interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Larry pushed Peyton up against a brick wall of a building his intentions are perfectly clear of what he wants to do to her. He brushes her hair back and licks her cheek. He leans in and kisses her, Peyton struggles but she cannot push him off her so she does the only thing she can think and bites Larry's tongue as he tries to push his tongue on her mouth. Larry cries out in pain and then backhands Peyton across the cheek she falls to the floor with the force of the smack. Larry goes to picks her upp but his tackled away from Xander.

Xander punches Larry and pushes him up against a metal warehouse door, Larry punches out at Xander who blocks his punch and punches Larry again in the stomach.

Cordelia and Angel arrive to were Peyton has stood up again, she sees Angel and cowers to the floor

"What's your deal?" Cordelia snaps finally tired of this version of Peyton "take a god damn pill!"

"he's a, he's a vampire" Peyton cries Cordelia rolls her eyes and turns to Angel

"She's got this…Urgh never mind" She turns back to Peyton "it's ok. Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you"

"Really?" Peyton slowly stands up

"Absolutely" Cordelia smiles as if speaking to a five-year-old. Angel runs passed the girls and joins to help Xander with Pirate Larry but he gets there in time to see Larry fall the floor in between boxes unconscious

"its strange beating him up gave me a weird sense of closure" Xander said to the vampire. Almost as if they were friends. Which was ironic considering when Xander was himself he couldn't stand the vampire with a soul and the vice was certainly versa on Angel's part as well.

"Guy's" Willow is running down the alley trying to get to the group before Spike and his goons can.

"You gotta get inside" Willow shouts and everyone looks and they can see Spike and his group closely behind Willow

"We need to triage" Xander picks up his rifle and runs back to the girls Angel close behind "Ladies we are on the move"

Cordelia moves with them but Peyton just stands there too tired to carry on. Angel picks her up and carries her.

"Find an open warehouse" Angel calls. Luckily Peyton didn't way much, and was easy for him with his superior strength but her dress was making things a little difficult.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What no hug" Ethan smirks, he had met Giles when the two of them had gone to university at college, both were young and fresh out of college "Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

"I'm just surprised I didn't guess this was you. It sticks of Ethan Rayne"

"Yes it does." He smiled proudly "The very embodiment of careful what you wish for"

"it's sick, brutal and harms the innocent" Giles snapped, thinking of his charge and how she was just a helpless girl whilst chaos was ensuing. He had to stop it.

"Oh and we all know what you are. The champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going on old man" Ethan smirked

"It's no act. It's who I am"

"Who you are?" Ethan snapped with disgust "The watcher, snivelling tweed clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are Rupert, and I know what you are capable of" He smiles and then he realises nobody in this town knew his past "But they don't do they? They have no idea where you come from"

"Break the spell" Giles ignore him "Then leave this place and never come back"

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

"You get to live"

"Ooo you are scaring me" Ethan smirked, not really scared of Giles at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel leads the group into an open warehouse Xander brings up the rear and closes the sliding door and starts barricading the entrance.

"Check to see if there is another way in" Xander calls. Angel places Buffy on her feet in the far corner of the room where she would get least hurt

"Stay here" He tells her gently as Cordelia comes up to them. He goes to help Xander and Spike and the monsters start banging on the door trying to force themselves in. Peyton grabs hold of Cordelia as Willow looks on unable to help.

"Oh faboo more clinging" Cordelia complains

Xander picks up another crate and holds it against the door but he can feel the defences slipping even with Angel's help between the two of them they cannot hold the monsters back

"Goooo!" He shouts, they start running to the opposite end of the warehouse, just as Spike and his minions break through the defenses and follow after the group

Ethan is on the floor he is badly beaten; Giles is stood behind him calmly cleaning his glasses

"Tell me how to stop the spell?" Giles asks calmly, but his eyes could tell he was furious

"And you said Ripper was long gone" Ethan smirked still being a smart arse. Giles kicked him in the kidneys and Ethan cried out in pain.

"Tell me how to stop the spell"

"Say Pretty Please" Ethan smirked and received another kick to the kidneys which caused him to black out for a short period of time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel punched the red horned demon who fell to the floor but got back up. He kept Peyton behind him she was vulnerable, too vulnerable for his liking; Xander was fighting off his own lot of monsters trying to keep Cordelia safe, once everyone had realized that Willow wasn't a problem they had left her alone and she was at the back of the room helplessly watching the fight break out.

"Sire" Spike smiled as he came face to face with Angel

"Spike" Angel punched Spike in the face who fell backwards he didn't expect that. Spike licked the blood from his nose and smiled, this was going to be fun. Spike could smell the Slayer's fear and it only made him fight harder. He knew his sire could smell it as well. It was why he was protecting her as if she was his young. His own child.

"Tell me how to stop the spell" Giles asked again, Ethan was now lying on his back, his kidneys hurt along with his spine his ribs, which he was sure a couple where broken or cracked, his legs hurt and his head hurt.; He was seeing double.

"Say please" Ethan spat blood on Giles shoe, and Giles kicked him in the face causing Ethan's head to snap to the left with such force Ethan was sure he had broken his neck for a second. His vision cleared, he shook his head but instantly regretted it as pain flooded through his skull and he saw stars.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spike had gained the upper hand on Angel due to one of the demons jumping on Angel's back and punching him in the base of his spine causing him to fall to his knees. The demons then jumped on him and held him and Xander back. Spike was closing in on Peyton who was crying and backing away.

"Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone lost little lamb" Spike chuckled and then punched Peyton in the face, Peyton stumbled back against some crates she could no long go any further back. Spike hit her again. Angel struggled against the monsters holding him but they tightened their grip. They knew he was the strongest out of the group so more where holding him back

"Peyton" He called hoping she would come out of this spell, she was going to die otherwise and there was nothing he could do. He was going to lose her tonight and that terrified him.

"I love it" Spike looked back at Angel a predatory gleam in his eye. Angel knew exactly what Spike was going to do and he struggled harder.

Spike grabbed Buffy's throat restricting her airway and leaned her backwards onto the crate, almost lustful. He stroked her forehead and then grabbed her hair, and closes in for the finishing bite. The bite that will end her life and but Slayer number three under Spikes belt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giles kicked Ethan again

"How do I stop the spell?" Giles growled he was through with games

"Janus break the statue"

Giles grabs the statues and lifts it over his head and throws it onto the floor. It smashes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Xander managed to get free from his captors they were too distracted by keeping Angel held back. Xander grabs his rifle and lifts it to shoot at Spike only for the rifle to be the same toy gun he bought at the shop.

"What the…?" he seemed confused for a seconds. All the children that where demons and monsters where now crying and asking for their parents. Angel rushed and grabbed Spike and pulled him off of Buffy who sat up smiling

"Hi Honey I'm home"

Peyton punched him in the gut twice, and kicked him in the chest causing him to lose his equilibrium that he never fully gained back after Angel attacking him out of nowhere. Spike grabs a pipe and swings it at Peyton and it hits her in the temple she shakes it off and all the fear and unknowing over the past couple of hours comes flooding back and that just enrages her, gives her the strength she needs and she starts wailing on him becoming that little faster that little stronger.

"You know what it's good to be me" Spike falls to the floor and growls he goes to attack but sees that Peyton is backed up by an angry Angel and decides to run. He knows when he's been beat.

"hey P welcome back" Xander smiles and hugs his friend

"You too" Peyton smiles at him

"What you two remember what happens?" Cordelia asks

"yea it was way creepy. It's like I was there but I couldn't get out"

"I know the feeling. This outfit is totally skin-tight" She looks at Angel but he just has eyes for Peyton, only taking time to speak to Peyton

"Are you ok?" he asks and she looks at him and smiles

"yea" She smiles and leans into his embrace

"Come on let's take you home" Angel takes Peyton's arm and leads her out of the warehouse, for which Peyton is grateful because her dress was incredibly long and bulky and she was tired. It was a tiring night for everyone. The two were oblivious to Cordelia, Xander and the children around them.

"Hello?! It felt like I was talking. My lips were moving and…"

"Give it up Cordy. You're never going to get between those two. They have been together for too long and its clear they are mad for each other" Xander gently pats Cordelia's shoulder "trust me I have tried"

"Well" Cordelia looks at the crying children "I guess we better get these back to their parents"

"Yea" Xander looks around and then realizes that Willow is missing "Where's Willow?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Willow woke with a start for a minute she was disorientated and then everything from the night came back and she stood up really quick. She was wearing her ghost costume again. She takes the costume off and looks down at her clothes, forgetting for a second what she was wearing under the costume. But stops herself and throws the costume in the bin and walks off the old lady's porch. Head held high. Tonight had proved she could be a leader if she needed to and she was a lot stronger than what she gave herself credit for.

She crosses an intersection where a lone van was idling waiting for her to cross she carried on walking. A Lot more confident that what she normally would. The gentleman in the van is mesmerised by her he carries on watching even after she has crossed the road. Not realising the traffic light has changed from red to green. He smiles to himself

"Who is that girl?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel is lying on Peyton's bed, completely comfortable waiting for her to finish in the bathroom, he was playing idly with one of his rings. Still worried from the night's events, and how they had effected Peyton.

Peyton opened her bathroom door that lead straight into her bedroom she was dressed in pyjama bottoms and a strap top she had cleaned her face of all her makeup and removed her hair extensions. She didn't really like them anyway

"Tada. Just little old 21st Century me" She smiled, and sat next to him

"Sure you are ok?" Angell asked again mainly persuading himself than her.

"I'll live" She smiled and looked to him hands noticing he was twisting his rings around his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his. One of the few tells she knew about him

"I don't get it Peyton why did you think I would like you that way?" He just had to try and understand. Surely she knew that he loved her how she was. To him she was perfect.

"I just wanted to be normal for once. Not a Slayer, Not a Witch just a normal girl. The type of girls you liked when you were human" She murmured and looked at their entwined hands. She looked up shocked when he started laughing

"What?" She asked slightly hurt, thinking he was laughing at her

"I hated the girls back then. Especially the noble women" he smirked the smile that sent shivers down Peyton's back.

"You did?" She smiled seeing the funny side

"They were incredibly dull. Simpering morons, the lot of them." He smiled "I always wished I could meet someone interesting." He looked her straight in the eye a lazy smile on his face "Exciting"

Peyton leaned in closer they were practically touching, her chest a hairbreadth away from his own she tilted her head smirking

"Really? Exciting how?"

"You know how" He smirked

"Still I have had a hard day. You should probably tell me" She smirked, liking this side of Angel his playful side. The side only she really got to see. He drew her nearer

"You're right. I should" And with that he crashed his lips onto of hers tasting her. She always tasted of vanilla, sunshine and ever so slightly of burnt rosemary. He guessed that was the magic that ran through her veins. He leans her back onto her bed and hovers above her smiling

"I love you Peyton Patience Summers" he smiles his brilliant smile

"I love you to"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky; another beautiful autumnal California day. Giles didn't think he would ever get use to California not having any seasons. Giles opened the door to his destination and noticed that the shop had been stripped bare. The previous occupier had left in a hurry. He walked further into the shop and noticed something on the counter top near where the till use to live. There was a piece of paper with just one sentence adoring the piece of paper: _Be seeing you._

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it. I know i did writing this twenty two pages of pure fun. I do playing the slight changes its quite challenging and liberating at same time.**_

 _ **Anyway as usual let me know what you think?**_


	14. Birthday Girl

_**Hey guys sorry been a little over a month been rather busy but also working on this. Well anyway as promised a new chapter. A little later than planned for that i apologise. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas**_

* * *

The magic shop doorbell dinged as the four sisters entered the shop, looking to update their spell ingredients. The girls had spent the last couple of months in Sunnydale, looking out and helping Peyton with slaying and also just school work as well.

"I am telling you, my birthday is going to be good, I have my mum, Angel my friends and some sisters"" Peyton smiled mischievously and looped her arm around Prue's who just smirked. Peyton and Phoebe were close due to the echo of their twin's past life but Peyton had grown rather attached to Prue, she wasn't sure why but maybe it was because she didn't have to always be strong now, she had a big sister that constantly had her back. Prue was a her constant strong resilient big sister, Piper was the forever balancer, Phoebe was carefree and Peyton could do anything and everything with her and Peyton was the baby, that had grown too mature for her age, which was why Phoebe was such a constant in her life those two could do silly things together, but Prue, Prue was the one that Peyton had spoken to about taking her relationship to the next level, Prue was the one she spoke to if she felt she couldn't speak to her mother.

"excuse me" The shop owner smiled at the sisters they had become quite regular customers "But I am closing now"

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were open until 1am" Prue smiled

"Normally I am but not on Friday the 13th. In fact, I wanna Kinda get closed by midnight"

"Ok, no problem" Prue smiled and then turned to Phoebe "Pheebs come on" Prue smiled at her sister who was looking at necklace's

"Hang on, I gotta get the right lucky charm. It's a big decision" Phoebe smiled, Peyton smirked

"Phoebe the woman wants to close" Piper warned her sister,

"Ok fine" Phoebe picked up a pendant and took it to the counter, it was a pentagram, originally used for good magic to represent the spirit, the water, the earth, the fire and the air

"Excellent choice" The shop owner smiled, and placed the necklace in a bag netted drawstring bag. Phoebe handed over the change. The four sisters left.

* * *

Peyton yawned as her alarm went off signalling it was time to get up for school, and climbed out of bed, she was unusually tired today, probably because Phoebe had her and her sisters traipse around town to find the perfect lucky pendant, she took a shower changed and headed to the kitchen. Her mother and sisters were already up. Phoebe wearing her lucky pendant

"Well at least you are wearing it" Peyton smiled to herself

"Oh grouchy" Phoebe smirked back playfully, Peyton just squinted at her and sipped her coffee "I am tired, I have school a mountain of homework oh and yea its Friday the thirteenth" Peyton playfully snapped and then stuck her tongue out at Phoebe, the other women in the room just smirked.

Joyce was so happy to see Peyton more relaxed, she was acting like a typical seventeen-year-old, with her eighteenth just around the corner. She was glad the girls where in each other's lives it felt like her family was starting to get back to normal, or the relative of normal for this family.

"So dinner tonight 6pm" Joyce told the sisters

"That doesn't work. I am having dinner with Angel" Peyton reminded her mother "I did tell you and you said it was fine"

"That's tonight?" Joyce frowned, "I am losing my days"

"Yep I asked beginning of the week, we will be training and then patrolling and then food. You said it was fine. Please don't make me cancel. Please" Peyton begged her mother, for all intensive purposes.

"No its fine you go have fun. "Joyce smiled and then turned to the other sisters "So just us four then?"

"Actually" Prue started, and then stopped feeling bad. "I kinda agreed to a date with Andy" she shrugged apologetically

"It's ok, Piper, Phoebe?" Joyce looked at them expectantly

"Well I have a shift at the restaurant. "Piper answered and then smiled at Joyce "But Phoebe is free"

"Well seeing as it's me and Phoebe, what do you say to Pizza and old movies?" Joyce asked her niece who smiled and wrapped her arms around Joyce's shoulder

"Sounds perfect"

* * *

It was evening, the sun was just setting on a lovely evening, candles where lit all over the floor, there was a blanket towards a corner with leftover food, there was the remnants of picnic had been had.

Suddenly Peyton hit the stone floor on her back, she pulled her knee up to her chest and kicked out to an advancing Angel, knocking him back, she flipped up to her feet in a fighting stance, the two circled each other. They were both grinning. Peyton threw a left punch which Angel dodged and used her right leg, wrapped it around his knee and pulled sending Angel to the floor, painfully on his back, he grunted in pain and tried to get up, Peyton advanced and straddled him, along the way she had picked up a bread stick and mimicked staking him

"Gotcha" She smiled, Angel placed his hands on her thighs, he agreed to himself they wouldn't do anything until Peyton's eighteenth Birthday but he was finding it incredibly difficult.

"Right in the heart" He smiled, trying to keep his mind and his body under control.

"Satisfied?" Peyton asked innocently

"I wouldn't say that's the word" he smirked, and watched as it dawned on her, and smiled more when she blushed, he truly did love her innocence, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I didn't mean satisfied like…" She trailed off and went to stand up but Angel kept his grip on her thighs, not letting her move. If she moved she would surely know how happy he was in this position, he was also perfectly content with staying here. He leans up onto his elbows and kisses her.

"Hey I am perfectly happy in being in your presence Peyton. When I say I love you, it's the truth. I love your presence I love spending time with you. I love your innocence your resilience, your smiled, your heart" He kisses her cheek, and her forehead

"I feel like I am flaunting this…"" She gestured with her hands between them, "I worry that you are well not happy, or getting a happy or whatever it is" Peyton ducked her head so Angel couldn't see her blush again. Angel chuckled

"Peyton just being with you like this is enough to get me satisfied" Angel smiled, and helped her stand up.

"We should go patrol." She smiled and went to grab her coat, and the two left, to kill some vampires. Sometimes it was nice as that killed pent up energy.

* * *

It was Saturday and Peyton was in school, she was sat in a chair pouting, with multiple crystals in front of her of all different shapes sizes and colours. Giles was sat against the table pointing to each crystal.

"This one?" He pointed to one of them,

"Amethyst"

"used for?"

"Breath mints?" Peyton sighed, she was truly bored and just wanted to go home, or go see Angel or go spend some time with her sisters, it was Saturday and she was stuck in the school library. It sucked being the Slayer sometimes.

"Charm bags, Money spells and for cleansing one's aura?" Giles was tired, Peyton should know this she was a witch as well as A Slayer.

"Ok but how do you know ones Aura is dirty." She asked "Does someone come along and write wash me on it?" Peyton smiled, she would just ask her mother later seeing as Joyce could read aura's it would make sense she could possibly cleanse them with a spell.

Giles stood up exasperated

"Peyton I'm aware of your distaste for study vibratory stones, but since it is part of your training I would appreciate your glib free attention"

"Sorry Giles, it's just it's Saturday and I am in school, it's bad enough I have to spend my birthday in school because it falls on a school day, but I am spending my Saturday with my watcher and my sisters are in town. "

"Your sisters are spending more and more time in Sunnydale than San Francisco at the moment, you will see them after the training. I promise not much longer" Giles smiled

"Fine" Peyton relented

"Thank you. I promise you this will help you in the long run not just as The Slayer but also as a Witch" Giles set a large blue crystal in front of Peyton, "Try to concentrate and look at the flaw in the crystal" Peyton sighed and looked at the tiny flaw in the centre of the crystal, she was suddenly mesmerized, Giles waved his hand in front of Peyton's face but there was no reaction from her. She was truly in a trance.

* * *

Later that night, Peyton was patrolling by herself. She had left her sisters and her mother laughing away in the kitchen, and decided to do a quick sweep before calling it a night. She had felt a bit weird since this afternoon with Giles' new training regime.

She found herself in a playground fighting a fledging, she was at the top of a slide and she kicked the vampire who rolled and slide down the slide, she laughed as the vampire fell ungraciously on the floor

"Wow that was really funny. Can u do that again?" She whipped out the stake and held it up

"I'll kill you for that" The vampire snarled

"For that?" She laughed again, she really did enjoy kicking vampire ass it was such a stress relief "What were you trying to kill me for before?" She smirked, the vampire took a step forward but Peyton let loss a gush of wind stopping the vampire in the tracks, keeping him away from her "tut-tut"

"That's cheating" The vampire screamed and then lunged at Peyton again, she ducked and came up behind him, the vampire spun round and her foot connected with his jaw snapping his head to the side, powerful enough were he not a vampire his neck would have broken. The vampire swung at Peyton again, but she ducked again and then punched him in the gut, followed by a kick to his jaw which threw him to the floor. She powered up a fire ball, and taunted him with it

"So here's the deal" She went to throw it at him but she became dizzy, her fireball distinguished and she unsteadily held herself up, she was swaying dangerously close to unconsciousness. The vampire stood up and smirked, he lunged at her and they both fell to the floor ungraciously, Peyton gasped in pain as her head hit the ground painfully and she shook her head trying to clear her vision. She heads butted the vampire and managed to shove him off her and she scrambled for her fallen stake that she had dropped when the vampire fell down the slide, she crawled on all for but the vampire grabbed her foot and pulled her to him again.

"No No no" She muttered she realized she had her stake in her hand and struck the vampire with it, he grunted and then grabbed her wrist again twisting it painfully and smiled

"Let me know if I am doing it right" he started pushing the stake towards her heart, she struggles to keep him at bay, as the vampire over powers her she manages to redirect the killing blow to her heart and the stake stabs her abdomen. She cries out in pain, and holds her bleeding puncture wound. The vampire smelling the powerful blood smiles and leans into her neck planning to drain her. Peyton scrunches her head down to her shoulders making it as difficult as possible for the vampire.

"Please" She whimpers and tries desperately to push him off her or at least muster some magic in her veins anything to let her live a little longer. She screams when she feels the vampire's teeth in her neck, and cries out when he is roughly pulled from her ripping her puncture wounds more in her neck.

Peyton just lays there gasping for breath, listening to the sound of a struggle and a vicious growl. She slowly sits up when she hears the distinct sound of a vampire being staked and comes face to face with Angel's concerned face

"Peyton, are you ok?" He leans down and picks her up, inspecting her neck wound.

"He stabbed me. With my own stake" She whispered totally bewildered by what has happened.

"What happened?" He was concerned a fledging like that should have been easy pickings for her, why was she struggling. Why didn't she use her magic?

"I dunno I was fighting him and I got dizzy and then pain, and then pain again and now I am here"

"Come on let's get you home. You are not safe"

"No I cannot let my mum and sisters see me like this" Peyton started to panic, if they saw her stabbed and bloodied they wouldn't leave her alone and would have too many questions. Questions she didn't have the answer to at the moment.

"Come on" he picks her up and carries her to his house.

* * *

It was Monday morning after spending Saturday night at Angels, and having him tend to her wound Peyton went home Sunday careful not to catch her abdomen wound and keep her family none the wiser from her injury.

Another thing that worried her and Angel himself she had no slayer powers and her magical powers were practically none existent, the two had trained Sunday evening and Angel found he easily over powered her. It worried him more than he liked to let on.

Now Peyton was in the school library stood at a table concentrating on a target and throwing knives at it. She hadn't hit the bullseye at all. Normally all 5five knives would of hit centre but they weren't. Giles walked into the library with a cup of tea, he glanced at the target and then at Peyton

"Bit early in the day isn't it?" Giles asked,

"Giles something is wrong"

"Wrong?" Giles looked up from the newspaper and at the empty target "Oh I see"

"On top of my lack of coordination. Saturday night I got a serious case of the dizzies and a vampire staked me with my own stake"

"Good lord are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine Angel saved me." Peyton picked up the knives and headed back to the table lining up another knife to throw "Also my magic is now none existent" She took a deep breath and threw the knife again missing. Giles watched in deep thought

"Perhaps you are coming down with something."

"What sick? No I cannot get sick. I don't get sick. I can't get sick. My dad's coming to town to take me to the ice show". We do it every year for my Birthday. If I cancel he will be devastated."

"Well just take it easy for a few days. Forego patrolling, until you feel yourself again" Giles suggested

Peyton squared her shoulders "No I just need to spend a bit more time training" She took a deep cleansing breath, and threw the knife it went wide from the target and broke one the reading lamps on the opposite table from where Peyton was, she cringed

"I'm gone"" She rushed out of the library not daring look at the damage

"Thank you" Giles answered not looking back at Peyton.

* * *

It was lunch and Buffy Xander and Willow was sat at table outside the school front enjoying the January sun

"An ice show? A show performed on ice? How old are we again?" Xander joked, Peyton mock glared at him

"I went to Snoopy on Ice when I was little. My dad took me back stage and I got so scared I threw up on Woodstock"

"Look I know you guys think it's a big dumb girlie thing. But it's not. It means a lot to me. Those ice skaters are Olympic medal winners and my dad takes me every year. And he buys me cotton candy and popcorn and one of those souvenir programs that have all the pictures, and yea ok it's a big dumb girlie thing. But I love it"

"I think its sweet you and your dad have a tradition. Especially now that he's not around as much. My advice. Ixnay on the caramel corn" Willow smiled, happy that her best friend was excited about her eighteenth birthday

"But we should party" Xander argued "It's not every day you turn eighteen. And your eighteenth is a big one" Xander smiled "I mean you can vote now. You can be drafted" Buffy and Willow looked at their goofy friend "You could vote not to be drafted" He smiled

"I think I will choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection and my sisters and my dad and my mum"

"Where is it written that quiet reflection can't be combined with funny hats and cake?" Xander smiled still trying to get his best friend to have a party.

* * *

Joyce was stood at the stove cooking, when she heard the front door open and close. There was a large floral arrangement on the island with a card and two tickets

"Peyton?" Joyce called

"Present" Peyton smiled and then saw the flowers "OH present!" She smiled and went over to the flowers

"Uh. They erm aren't" Joyce hated being the bearer of bad news "They are from your father"

Peyton looks away from her mother so she couldn't see the tears in her eyes, whilst reading the card. He didn't want to spend time with her. Now that she knew the truth.

"If you want I can take you sweetie? I can get Prue and Phoebe to cover the gallery and we can go just us two" Joyce had read the card and was angry but also upset for her daughter. How dare Hank abandon her just because Peyton knew the truth now. It wasn't her fault.

" It's erm no its OK" Peyton smiled wiping her eyes and turning to her mum, and binning the card "I was thinking I just wanted a nice quiet birthday anyway" She smiled a watery smile and then left the kitchen going up to her room. Joyce sighed and picked up her phone, Hank was going to get an earful. If he ever picked up the phone.

* * *

The building was rundown and derelict, the windows boarded up and the front lawn over grown, the electricity had been cut off and it was rather dark only snippets of sunlight streamed into the rooms through the boards on the windows. The place smelt of death and it was a place nobody should venture. And yet there was three occupants

"How much longer Hobson?" An elderly gentleman asked he exuded power, formality and aristocratism

"Five maybe six hours, sir" Hobson answered, all business

"Once you finish you and Blair can get some rest. Take shifts. One sleeping one awake and so on" The gentleman replied, he was clearly the leader, the person in charge

"Yes Quinten" Hobson answered and the two gentleman looked towards a tall wooden crate, was stood up and was clearly designed to be a basic coffin. It had a large lock on it with an equally large padlock.

"We are getting very close. The Slayer's preparation is nearly complete" Quentin smiled almost maliciously. He was intrigued to what this Slayer would show from Mr Giles' journals he had received.

* * *

Peyton was at the library again sat at the centre table the crystals where there again

"You know its not just cartoon characters. They do pieces from operas and ballets. Brian Boitano, doing Carmen is a life changer"" She smiled "Oh he doesn't actually play Carmen, but a lot of sophisticated people go"

"yes I think we should start with the grounding crystal" Giles answered he was absentmindedly listening to his charge. Giles placed a large Blue crystal in front of Peyton it was the same crystal from Saturday morning "Now look very carefully at the flaw in the crystal"

"I, if someone was free they'd take their daughters or their student…or their slayer" Peyton smiled shyly

"Hmm? Well yes. But Peyton please. I think we should concentrate now. Look for the flaw in the crystal" Giles motioned to the crystal he was talking about and Peyton looked into the crystal, in a trance like state again. She is almost instantly pulled under its influence

"Peyton?" Giles calls, waving his hand in front of Peyton again but she pulled deep. Her face slack without emotion. Satisfied with the outcome, Giles leans under the table and pulls a small case out from his briefcase, he opens it and pulls out a small hypodermic needle and a test tube full of clear yellow liquid and an alcohol gauze, he glances at Peyton again making sure she is still under the crystals thrall, and places the alcohol gauze on her arm and gently inserts the needle full of the yellow liquid into the crease of her elbow. Making sure there is no blood or trace of his activities. He places the case back in his briefcase needle, and substance and gauze.

Giles leans back on the table facing Peyton again and clicks his fingers in front of her face and Peyton comes to with a jolt.

"Oh I'm sorry" She rubs her face and leans back suddenly very tired "Did I zone on you? I must not be well"

"It's best to call it a night don't you think. Perhaps you should take care of that bug" Giles smiles, and you can see lying to her is almost killing him but he had to do this. The Council demanded it so therefore it had to be done. He had no choice, they would fire him and send another Watcher in his place. A watcher that if found out about Peyton's witch abilities would expose them to the Council and he couldn't imagine what they would do to her otherwise. He had to do evil to protect her.

"Thanks" Peyton stood weakly and groaned she just wanted to sleep. It was bad enough that she had to be rescued by Cordelia earlier because she couldn't stop the advancing of Percy, at lunch.

"Good Night" Giles called and then rubbed his face. It was nearly over just one more night and things could go back to normal.

* * *

"You're having doubts" Quentin poured tea from a teapot he was sat in the derelict house with Giles "The Cruciamentum is not easy" Quentin paused, thinking back to his slayer he lost in the seventies to The Cruciamentum, he shook himself out of the reverie "For slayer or watcher. But if you say she's as good as your journals suggest, you have nothing to worry about. It's a time honored tradition"

"Her capabilities do not worry me if she was at full strength. Its archaic in cruelty"

"it's a rite of passage" Quentin argued never raising his voice but there was a form of authority in his voice

"But to lock her in this house, weakened, defenceless without her powers" Giles snapped he shot to his feet unaware he had dropped his full cup of tea. Tired of proprieties and proper etiquette.

"Mr Giles calm down. A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination. A confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me once this is over your Buffy will be stronger for it" Quentin carried on as if the speech was from a book, recited many a times.

"If any one of you from The Council still had contact with the Slayer, they, you would see, but I'm in the thick of it"

"Which is why you are not qualified to make this decision. I promise you Mr Giles she will come out stronger"

"Or dead" Giles snapped and left the building before he said or did anything stupid which would jeopardize his job or put Peyton in anymore danger than she was already in.

* * *

Everyone was at the school library, Willow, Xander, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Angel and even Cordelia, they were looking into why she had lost her strength, she still had her magical powers she could feel it in her blood, it was signing almost begging to be released but no matter what Peyton just couldn't seem to summon in.

"Aha!" Willow cried, everyone looked at her expectantly "A curse on Slayers" Willow reads further on "No sorry A curse on lawyers." She looked at Peyton "Sorry"

"You know maybe we're on the wrong track with the whole spell, curse and whammy thing. Maybe we should be looking for is something like. Erm Slayer Kryptonite" Xander smiled one trying to lighten the mood but two also maybe there was a mystical object out there that suppressed The Slayer's physical strength.

"Faulty metaphor. Kryptonite kills" Phoebe said without looking up from her book, she felt nine pairs of eyes on her and looked up "What? I watch T.V"

"You're assuming I meant the green kryptonite. I was referring, of course to the red kryptonite. Which drains Superman of his powers"

"Wrong. The gold kryptonite's the power sucker" Cordelia piped up, surprising everyone. "What Xander left a comic book out in science class and I was bored"

"Guys!" Peyton snapped, reaching the end of her tether, Angel rubbed her shoulders, calming her frayed nerves "Reality please?" She asked, not apologising for her outburst. Willow stood up and went over to her female best friend, she hugged her and then held her at arm's length.

"Peyton, I know you are DEFINITELY without a doubt gonna get your powers back" She smiled encouragingly which Peyton returned and pulled her red haired friend into a hug.

* * *

The derelict house, it was dark, Hobson entered a room where he and Blair had set up their sleeping arrangement two cots on either side of the room. He sat down on his cot, rubbing his eyes he was so tired. He had been running for Twenty Hours straight. Kralik started to scream and thrash in his crate. Blair shot to his feet having just been aggressively awoken by the screaming. They both look at each other and realise the crazy vampire was still locked up.

"PILLS!" Kralik screamed, he was deranged and you could tell by his voice "PILLS!"

"Go on then" Hobson said the Blair "It's your shift" Blair shook his head and pulled his jumper over his head and leaving the room. Hobson shut the door after Blair left, slipping his shoes off and climbing into the cot hoping to get some shut eye.

Blair opened the crate door, and smiles slightly when he sees that Kralik is still inside, he seemed delirious

"PILLS! Kralik screamed again

Blair placed the pills on a spoon with a very long handle. It was a makeshift spoon, the handle longer than normal and looked to be welded to strips of metal to make it long enough so that Hobson and Blair weren't in harms why when they administrated Kralik's pills.

"Take them, they are right in front of you" He says, but Kralik just struggles more, moaning almost as if he was in pain.

"PILLS!" He thrashes his head back and forth. Blair places the spoon right at Kralik's mouth.

"Take them. They are right there" Kralik sniffs, and sticks his tongue out as if trying to use his tongue to put them in his mouth.

"Where?" He shakes his head as if he was a crying child "I cannot see" he keeps his eyes closed.

Blair takes a deep breath and steps closer, he is directly in front of Kralik now "Open your eyes" He snaps. Kralik suddenly snaps his eyes open and grabs Blair by the neck lifting him off the floor and taking a bite out of Blair's neck.

"Shh, everything's OK now" Kralik smiled now free from his restraints.

* * *

"Come on I am taking you to mine" Angel gently pulls Peyton's hand towards him, he nods his head to Peyton's sisters and says goodbye to everyone else. They watch as the vampire pulls Peyton into his arms and they walk out the library Peyton curled up against Angel's shoulder perfectly content.

The two where sat in front of an open fire at Angel's apartment, Angel stands for a second and then returns

"I erm got you a birthday present." He smiles nervously "Well two actually" He hands one to her, it's wrapped in plain brown paper, Peyton unwraps it and it's a book it's a copy of _Sonnets from the Portuguese._

"Classic love poems from Elizabeth Browning to her husband Robert Browning" Peyton read the first page. She then turns the page over and in Angel's writing there is Always handwritten, she smiles and looks up tears in her eyes "Thank you its beautiful"

"You really like it?" Angel asked strangely nervous

"Its sweet and thoughtful and so completely you" Peyton smiles and leans forward to give him a kiss.

"There's one more. Erm" Angel pulls a ring out of his pocket, it's a delicate sliver ring of a heart with a crown held within two hands "before I was turned, my people would exchange these with loved one. It means you belong to someone." He rotated the ring between his fingers

"The hands represent friendship the crown loyalty and the heart well…" He trailed off feeling like an eighteen-year-old boy again. "Where it with the heart pointing in." He holds up his left hand and an identical ring is on his ring finger with the heart pointing in "Like this. It means you belong to someone" Peyton smiled and kissed his ring, and then him, Angel pulled away and placed the ring on her wedding finger. He kissed her again and it very quickly got heated. Peyton suddenly pulled away feeling very nervous

"I'm sorry. I um it's just..." She trailed off

"It's ok, we don't have to do anything. Just being in your presence is all I ask Peyton" Angel smiled and put her at instant ease.

"It's not that its." Peyton stood up suddenly worried about Angel's reaction "it's just suddenly there's this chance that my calling's a wrong number, and its erm freaking me out a little"

"That's understandable" Angel smiled softly and stood up leaning against the mantle of the fire

"Angel what if I have lost my slyer powers?"

"You lived a long time without them. Plus, you have you sisters you aren't completely helpless. You are 1 of four witches which make up The Charmed One's. You are a very strong person stronger than you realise"

"I guess but what if I can't? I've seen too much; I know what goes bump in the night. Not to be able to fight it… what if I just hide under my bed all scared and helpless? Or what if I just become pathetic. Hanging out at the old Slayer's home, talking people's ear's off about my glory days, showing them Mr pointy my stake I got bronzed"

"Peyton, you could never be helpless or boring" Angel smiled and pulled her into his arms "Even if you tried"

"Don't be so sure" Peyton argued and pulled away "Before I was the slayer I was… well I, I don't want to say shallow, but let's say a certain person, who shall remain nameless, we'll just call her Spordelia, looked like a classical philosopher next to me." Peyton looked down ashamed of her past self "Angel, if I'm not the slayer. What do I do? What do I have to offer?" She looked down at the ring Angel had just given her "Why would you like me" She whispered but he heard her, he heard her insecurity, the fear the worry. And probably the more important thing the unknowing.

"I saw you before you became the slayer" He smiled at her

"What?"

"I watched you, and I saw you called. It was a bright afternoon out in the front of your school. You walked down the steps, and… and I loved you"

"Why?" Peyton asked confused

"I saw your heart." He walks up to her and held her in his arms. "You held it before you for everyone to see" He pulled her against his chest "And I worried that it would be bruised or torn, and more than anything in my life I wanted to keep it safe… to warm it with my own" Angel kissed the crown of her head and held her.

"That's beautiful" She snuggled deeper into his chest and then frowned "Or taken literally incredibly gross" She smirked

"I was just thinking that" Angel smiled and the seriousness was broken and both chuckled.

* * *

Kralik hummed as he walked around the house. Waiting for Blair to resurrect. Hobson was still fast asleep in the make shift room, unaware of the danger he was in. Blair stirred and his face inadvertently reverted to vampire form. Blair stood up and watched as the crazy vampire paced back and forth humming a jaunty tune.

"Ah good you are up. I was afraid I had drained too much. I do that sometimes" He smiled, and picked out a bit of imaginary meat from his teeth. "I just get so excited"

Blair growled he was hungry, both vampires looked up to the room that Hobson was sleeping in. Kralik turned his head to the fledging vampire and smiled

"Well go on then" Kralik smiled and laughed when he heard Hobson begging and screaming for his life.

* * *

Peyton holding the book tightly to her chest walks quickly down the street, she watches as a car passes and then steps into the street to cross the road. She felt better after speaking to Angel but also she never felt so helpless in her life at this very moment. She should have just taken up Angel's offer to walk her home. She passes a group of men that had obviously been drinking even with her heightened senses she could smell the alcohol on them

"hey sweet girl!" The men scream and leer at her, Peyton stops dead cold frozen in fear "How much for a lap dance for me buddy. It's his birthday" The laugh and Peyton shakes her head and carries on walking picking up her pace.

"Walk me home Angel? No honestly I am fine. I can take care of myself" She shook her head at her own stupidity, and for a spilt second thought about turning back. She carried on though determined to get home to the safety of her own bed. She turned a corner and heard humming. She didn't see anyone though

"hummers big turn off. I like a guy that can remember the lyrics"

* * *

Giles opens the door to the abandoned building, he had a feeling and it wasn't a good one. He walked into the sitting room and found no one. He walked further into the house into the dining room.

"Quentin? Hobson? Blair?" he called not too loud. He turned to head up the stairs and that's when he saw the blood. He follows the trail and it leads him to the empty crate that was holding Kralik.

"OH GOD" he runs from the house of horrors.

* * *

Peyton started walking again, she turns back to look behind her, and turns again but runs right into Kralik's unyielding hard chest. He grabs her upper arms and Peyton could feel the bones grinding together.

"You know I wish I could, but my mind just isn't what it used to be" Kralik smiled, and that smile terrified Peyton her blood ran cold. She tried to pull away but Kralik was too strong.

"Let me go!" She cries and pulls harder, only to be pulled harder against Kralik's chest almost sexually.

"You didn't say please" Kralik licked her cheek running his tongue down up her neck to her ear. Buffy head butted him and then screamed

"HELP ME!" She gets am arm loose and pulls her other arm free from her coat, now completely free she runs into the road she was previously on "PLEASE! SOMEBODY ANYBODY!" She turns to start running back to Angel's and runs into Blair in full vamp face. She knees him in the groin and Blair falls to the floor in pain only a man would feel once being kicked in the privates. He shakes himself free from pain and runs after Peyton, Kralik slowly advancing at a leisurely pace.

"HELP PLEASE! ANYBODY! SOMEBODY!" Peyton runs to a chain-link fence she tries to climb it but doesn't have the strength to pull herself up it. She drops down and climbs under the fence, she glances behind her and see's Blair close.

Blair follows leaping over the fence in one leap, Peyton runs into a busy road waving her arms wild begging the cars to stop.

"STOP PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" She stands directly in front of an oncoming car not caring if it hit her. "PLEASE STOP!" The car honks its horn and then slides to a stop next to her, it was Giles

"Get in Hurry" Giles shouts. Peyton clambered into the car and they sped off.

* * *

Giles placed a blanket over Peyton who was curled up on a chair, tears sliding down her face, she was tired and so very emotional. She had lost her book Angel had given her on her way home, but that wasn't what was disturbing her. How did normal people walk home in the dark? Unable to defend themselves. She didn't like this feeling of helplessness,

"When I hit him, it felt like my arm was broken, it hurt so much" She swallowed the lump in her throat "I can't be just a normal person. I can't be helpless like that. Giles, please we have to figure out what is happening to me." She begged, she couldn't go back to being normal it was too dangerous. She felt to exposed

Giles didn't say anything but reached into his briefcase and pulled out the case with the syringe in it. He opened it and faced it towards Peyton, who looked at it confused and then at Giles a look of pure horror on her face.

"It's an organic com, compound of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself in a few days" He didn't look Peyton in the eye to ashamed of what he had done, all because his bosses demanded it of him.

Peyton reached out to touch it but pulled her hand back as if she had been burned, she might as well have with how she was feeling. The one person she completely trusted had violated her and broke everything she thought of the man, who might as well be her father.

"You?" She whispered, honestly wishing that Giles would say no.

"It's a test." Giles stood up and paced in front of Peyton "Its given to the slayer once she, uh well if she reaches her eighteenth birthday." He placed his glasses back on his face swallowing hard, he had to continue if he continued the test would be nil and void, she wouldn't have to go through it. "The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test" He swallows hard and glances at Peyton but she isn't looking at him, she staring disbelieving at the floor lost in her thoughts but taking everything in he says "The vampire you were to face… he escaped. His name is Zachary Kralik. As a mortal he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane" he stops leaving against the library counter "As a vampire he was worse, torturing killing and even some cases of ra…" He trails off as the case of the syringe is thrown at him, Peyton had missed it bounced off the counter and clattered to the floor.

"You bastard" Peyton seethed "You fucking BASTARD" She screamed "All this time, you saw what it was doing to me. All this time and you didn't say a word!" She sobbed.

"I wanted to" Giles closes his eyes and rubs his temples he was emotionally tired and receiving a headache. He wasn't going to stop Peyton she was entitled to feel these feeling. He had violated her trust.

"LIAR!"

"In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to the council" Giles carried on calmly

Peyton ran her hands through her hair, collecting it at the top of her head, shaking it in disbelief, she truly didn't know what to do.

""my role in this…was very specific. I was to administer the drug injections and then direct you to the old boarding-house on Prescott Lane"

"I can't I can't hear this" Peyton shook her head and walked to the door.

"Peyton Please" Giles begged, she stopped and looked at him in disbelief

"Who are you?" She asks, not caring her voice was breaking, not caring that her face was streaked in tears. "How could you do this to me?" She whispered

"I am deeply sorry Peyton" he reaches for her to comfort her but she back's away holding her hand out

"Touch me and you will die" She snaps, anger was good, with anger came her powers surely she could use them.

Giles sags against the table completely defeated, he had nobody to blame but himself.

"You have to listen to me. Because I told you, the test is invalidated. You will be safe now. I promise you. I will do whatever I can to deal with Kralik… and to win back your trust""

"YOU STUCK A NEEDLE IN ME! YOU POISENED ME!" Peyton screamed, she could feel her magic singing in her veins but annoyingly it wouldn't come to pass.

Cordelia walked into the library she could feel the tension, she looked at Peyton's tear streaked face and back at Giles, Peyton went to leave the library

"You can't walk home by yourself Peyton it's not safe" Peyton stops and glances at Cordelia and then turns her head slightly

"I don't know you" Peyton sighed in defeat

Cordelia looks at Giles and then at Peyton and then at Giles again

"Did someone take her memory?" She asked Giles and then turned to Peyton "That's Giles. Giiiiles"" She smiled trying to relieve the tension "He hangs around here lot"

"Cordelia would you please give me a lift home?" Peyton asked still staring at the floor. Cordelia nods and follows Peyton out the room. Even she knew when to not ask questions.

* * *

Joyce was sat at the dining room table doing her bills, and the bills for the gallery. She heard a noise and looked up. Shaking her head, she goes to do the bills again and hears the noise again. This time she did stand up and walked to the back door. She opens it and steps out onto the porch. She sees Peyton's coat and what looks like a person curled up on the floor. She bends down thinking it Peyton

"Peyton, sweetie what's wrong?" She bends down and places her hand on the figures shoulder, it rolls over and its Kralik in full vamp face

"Mummy?" he smirks and hits her knocking Joyce out cold before she can call out or cast a spell.

* * *

Giles hangs up the phone after having a very interesting conversation with Angel one he wasn't looking forward to, and shook his head, rubbing his eyes he tries Quentin Travers number again but he cannot get through to anyone.

"For god's sake" He mutters. He stands up and moves from his office and there is Quentin Travers sat at the main library table with a pot of tea and two teacups

"I was just trying to reach you" Giles says matter of factly.

"I was on watch over at the boarding house. I can never seem to get on with these mobile devices"" He smiles and places his mobile phone on the bale next to the teacups and teapot. It was switched off

"Then you know what's happened?" Giles said

"Yes" Quentin carried on pouring tea as if they were having an ordinary conversation,

"He's killed Hobson and turned Blair. Your perfectly controlled test seems to have spun rather impressively out of control don't you think?" Giles snapped he was angry, he had made it perfectly clear how much he hated this test, but to no avail it seemed with Quentin. For as long as he could remember he knew the gentleman in front of him to be cold hearted, typical stiff upper lip high class British Aristocratic.

"It changes nothing" Quentin stirred his cup of tea and top a sip

"Well then allow me." Giles leaned on the table "Buffy knows about the test. It's now invalid. I told her everything"

"That is in direct opposition to the council's orders" Quentin snaps although he wasn't completely surprised the watcher Rupert Giles had a fathers love for his charge. It was an inconvenience against the war of good vs evil. It would do them or the council no good.

"yes" Giles crossed his arms over his chest defiantly "And interestingly I don't give a rat's ass about the council's orders.

"It cannot be undone" Quentin smiled, he knew something.

* * *

Peyton opened her kitchen door and headed for the fridge she needed to eat something. Before reaching the sink she noticed her father's gift to her and slid it in the bin in anger. She headed to the fridge again when she noticed the back door open. She frowned no one in the house would deliberately leave the back door open. She goes to the back door and that's when she notices something taped to the railings on the porch. She races to it and it's a picture of her mother tied up and gagged. Peyton cries out and drops the picture, that's when she sees the message on the back.

Come.

* * *

"UN DO IT!" Angel roared, he had heard the conversation, and his blood boiled he had heard rumors and myths about attest for a Slayer but never truly believed in it.

"Who are you?" Quentin asked, this slayer was certainly unorthodox

"Someone you don't want to mess with. Undo the test." Angel stepped into the room exuding power only a master vampire could, and scaring Quentin, although he wouldn't show it. Quentin stood up facing the two men.

"I cannot; she entered the house just as I was leaving"

Giles grabbed his keys from the desk and started running out the library.

"No Giles we've no business" Quentin stepped in front of him. Giles grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the library counter and then punched him for good measure. Angel had already left no doubt he would find Peyton if she was hurt. He hurried out hoping he could get there in time.

* * *

Peyton had gotten changed into a pair of denim dungarees she walked up the boarding house with her slayer bag full of weapons, well as many weapons as she could physically carry in the bag.

"Mother!" Kralik smiles at Joyce who is tied to a chair and gagged, he takes out a camera, it's a polaroid camera one that instantly prints the picture after you have taken it and takes her picture. The room is littered of pictures of Joyce tied up in the basement of the boarding house.

"May I call you mother?" Kralik asks he walks to her "My mother was a person of no self-respect of her own so she tried to take mine" He licks her cheek and Joyce turns away. Kralik stands up straight and takes another picture the flash is blinding for Joyce

"Ten years old and she had the scissors" Flash "You wouldn't believe what she took with those" Flash. "But she's dead now" Flash. "I ate her" He whispers to her as if it's a secret. He knelt in front of Joyce as if a father would to a loving daughter he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and stroked her check down to her chin with his index finger "It won't be long now. Soon we won't be alone" he stands up again and chuckles loving this game "I will take your daughter. Make her like me so she can kill you" He leans right into Joyce's face; his breath stinks of rotten flesh "Your face will be the first thing she eats" Flash another picture taken.

"Don't worry I am aware I have mummy problems"" Kralik smiles sinisterly.

* * *

Peyton entered the derelict boarding house with her crossbow aimed, the front room is empty and quiet so she tentatively enters the room. She drops her slayer bag in a corner taking out a couple of stakes and pocketing a bottle of holy water. She carefully looks over her shoulder making sure no one is advancing on her or watching her. She raises the crossbow again and starts walking through the house. It is very run down the stair banister is broken half way up with a few stairs missing in the stairwell. The lights are off and they don't work. She enters another room that looks like it used to be the reception room and notices the fire is going sending a sickly orange ominous glow about the room, Peyton glances in the corners but without her advanced eyesight she notices she cannot see anything in the shadows.

She carries on exploring the ground floor her face etched in fear, her nervousness is palpable even she can taste it in the back of her throat. She gulps and slowly carries on keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any noise or movement, but she cannot hear anything above the own pounding of her heart. She reaches a closed door and grabs the handle, she twists the knob and it makes a creaking sound as the door opens she sighs, she was hoping for the element of surprise. But given how hard and loud her heart was beating she assumed that was already taken away from her.

* * *

"Ooo do you hear that?" Kralik smiles and sways to the sound of Peyton's heartbeat, it was like music to his ears "She's' hear" He smiles and then slowly leave the basement. Joyce cries and then tries to scream Peyton's name but the gag is preventing her to make any type of sound.

Peyton slowly made her way back to the foyer and comes face to face with Kralik, after a split second she fires the crossbow but the bolt goes wide and careens into the sofa between them. He chuckles, he advances on her and grabs the crossbow and wrenches it out of her arm painfully, causing Peyton to cry out in pain. It felt like her elbow popped out of its socket. She goes to punch him but he easily blocks her blow and twists her arm around her back

"Be nice" He smiles and licks her cheek just like he did with Joyce. Peyton takes a deep breath and stops her foot down onto Kralik's he cries out and drops her unceremoniously onto the floor she scrambles away under the stairs. Taking deep breaths trying to control her emotions and her heart which felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

"Tut-tut. That's was very nice." He smiles and stalks the room trying to look for her, but he is only toying with her as he knows exactly where she is "Hide and Seeeeeeek…" He trails off, and when he's on the other side of the room that's when Peyton bolts out of her hiding spot and runs for the stairs, she is about half way up when Kralik grabs her foot, and she falls her head hitting every step as he pulls her down. He spins her round and straddles her as she struggles, he grabs her neck trying to subdue her, she thrashes about and luckily gets a good kick into his groin, Kralik falls to the ground in pain, a soundless scream coming out of his mouth.

Peyton runs back up the stairs but Kralik grabs her again, this time she has a cross in her hand, and she shoves it into his chest but he just laughs menacingly, grabs her wrist and places cross and all on his crotch.

"Oh no just there. Yea Right there"" He inhales in ecstasy clearly out of his mind and sadistic, Peyton drops the stake in horror and steps away from the crazed vampire running whilst she still has the chance, leaving Kralik in his own mind euphoria.

* * *

Peyton runs through several rooms and finds herself in the kitchen, the kitchen appliances are completely turned off save the gas to the oven. She turns the knobs on the oven on and the gas hisses to life.

"Please let this work" She mumbles. She scrambles for her lighter in her pocket and waits, knowing this was going to be painful. The door rattles and then is kicked off its hinges and instead of it being Kralik its Blair that has come in. Peyton lights the lighter but nothing happens, Blair smiles obliviously to the room filling with gas, Peyton drops the lighter and desperately tries to muster up some fire. "Please, Please, please just a little fire. Please Goddess" Finally she manages to spark a little fireball and throws it at the oven, it explodes incinerating Blair and throwing Peyton through a wall and down the stairs into the basement where her mum is tied up.

"Peyton. Sweetie" Joyce tries to call, she struggles with her gag and finally manages to remove it from her mouth "Peyton. Sweetie please wake up" Joyce calls and watches helplessly as her daughter is semi unconscious on the floor. She doesn't want to shout otherwise it would lead Kralik to the basement and it would be the end of both of them

"Oh please. Anybody please" She whispers sending a pray up to her mum to her sister to anyone that would listen. Begging them to leave this god forsaken building alive.

Peyton shakes the fog from her mind and slowly gets to her feet, her hair and clothes are singed there is a nasty cut on her forehead and her eyes is badly bruised. She is holding her arm against her side she knew it was pretty much broken and uselessly hanging at her side, her stab wound reopened and was now bleeding she could feel her blood soaking up her shirt and through her dungarees. She rolls to her hands and knees and shakily gets to her feet that's when she sees all the pictures of her mother stuck on the wall strewn across the floor. Kralik must have taken thousands of photos.

"Peyton?" Joyce asks, and the witch in question looks at her mother. "Oh sweetie" She cries

"Mum. Are you ok?" Peyton can see a bruise forming on her mother's jaw but otherwise she looks unharmed if not a little shaken up.

"What's going on?"

"it's at test. A stupid archaic test. I need to win" Peyton answers not giving anything away.

"If you stray from the road you will surely lose your way" Kralik whistled he was at the top of the basement stairs he had known exactly where Peyton was. Peyton looks around the room and notices a bottle of pills there. She grabs them and looks for a glass or something. Kralik starts sauntering down the stairs taking his time. Suddenly he stops

"Pills! I need, I need my pills" Peyton looks at them an idea forming in her head. She throws them at Kralik who opens the bottle and pours more than the needed two into his mouth. He looks around for water and notices a glass on the table filled with water. He gulps it down. He licks his lips and sighs happily. He turns and looks at the women

"Now we can play again" He smiles takes a step toward Peyton but realizes something is wrong, he stands up straight. "Oh no not good. Not good at all" He explodes in a cloud of dust. The last thing he sees is Peyton holding an empty bottle of holy water.

Peyton closes her eyes and crumbles to the floor totally spent and in a lot of pain.

"Peyton sweetie" Her mother now free of her binding after reciting a spell and held her.

"Mummy?" Peyton whispers, she was too tired and to uncaring. She cried. Her mother just held her and rocked her against her body.

"Shh you are safe I got you"

* * *

"Peyton!" Angel shouted as he ran into the house, the place smelled of death, he shook the images out of his head and concentrated., he could hear two heart beats, both beating slightly faster than normal. He followed the sounds and found both Joyce and Peyton in the basement. Peyton held in her mother's arms crying. He sighed in relief to see them both alive. He knelt down next to them and placed his hand on Peyton's shoulder, her heart beat quickened

"it's me baby" Angel whispered "It's over" He whispered, she cried

"Angel?" She smiled and then knowing she was fully safe with her mother and her Angel she passed out. In too much pain

"We need to get her to a hospital. I think she's broken her arm. She also went through a wall and down several stairs" Joyce whispered.

"I got her Joyce" Angel carefully picked Peyton up careful of her wounds. Even though Peyton was unconscious she still gasped in pain "Ok shhhh. I got you" Angel kissed her temple and the three of them left the boarding-house.

"Angel?!" Giles ran out of his car, leaving the driver door wide open, he saw Joyce and Peyton in Angel's arms and thought the worst.

"She's alive" Angel stated extremely angry at the watcher. The one person he trusted Peyton's life with. But seeing the look of fear in his eyes and the look of guilt he decided to drop his grudges he planned to have against Giles. The man looked utterly broken "She's ok Giles. I am taking her to the hospital"

"Oh thank god!" Giles whispered a thank you to the heavens and followed Joyce and Angel.

* * *

 ** _Before anyone comments i have tried to get rid of the double quotation marks and the double letters in some words i have gone through this with a fine tooth comb but some may have been missed. My keyboard on some buttons has a habit at the minute to double press even though i only press the keys once._**

 ** _Other than the grammer problems if there are any. Let me know what you think about the show. I tried to make it a little more gruesome and heart breaking for our lovely Peyton._**

 ** _In the next chapter:_**

 ** _We haven't seen he last of Quentin Travers_**

 ** _The guys react to Giles betrayal._**

 ** _THE GIRLS REACT to Giles betrayal. and we see the after effects of suppressing Peytons powers._**

 ** _Will try and get the next chapter up during the Christmas holidays. If not it will be early January._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**


	15. Aftermath

**_Hey guys sorry i am like a day late, for getting my January update out. Sorry new semester at university as well as having a second story running around my head. BUT DON'T WORRY Wolves does NOT take precedence over this story._**

 ** _I didn't want this chapter to be too much seeing as we had so much going on last chapter. This is the aftermath of the last chapter. Its almost a filler chapter but things are about to get maniac in this story so i wanted something sweet. There is a really sweet moment between Peyton and Prue in this chapter i hope you like it. A lot of the speech is from Helpless but there are aspects of my own imagination i promise. Anyway hope you like it. And if you are happy with this check out my other story Wolves of Sunnydale._**

 ** _Anyway_ _as normal enjoy. And please review I really enjoy seeing what you guys think._**

* * *

 _Peyton was sat in a hospital bed, a bandage over her gash on her forehead, her arm was wrapped up in a splint and her leg was in a brace. Her ribs were also tightly wrapped limiting her movements. She wasn't allowed to leave the hospital until the following morning so she had begged Angel to stay with her, until he had to leave. Which he happily obliged, he sat on a chair next to her bed, as her friends came in to see her, to make sure she was alive, and not too injured._

" _Oh Sweetie" Piper hugged her youngest sister, extremely grateful she was still alive but also very worried, her sisters followed behind her each hugging her, Joyce was speaking to the doctor outside the room._

" _I'm ok. Honest" Peyton smiled at her sisters. Phoebe curled up on the bottom of the bed her head laying on Peyton's knee, Piper took up the rest of the bed sat next to phoebe, gently massaging Peyton's hands, whilst Prue paced angrily in front of the bed_

" _Prue please you are making me dizzy Peyton sighed, she was grateful her sisters cared, but she was fine and in a week or two she would be fully healed. Prue stopped and gripped the end of the hospital bed, she wanted to hit something._

" _We should have been here!" Prue snapped causing the sisters to jump._

" _Prue"_

" _We could have stopped this. We could have vanquished Giles, or at least I dunno…"_

" _Prue!" Peyton called and her eldest sister looked at her, taking in her bruised eye the bandage on her forehead, the wrapped-up wrist, the bruises along her collarbone. Peyton was slightly pale, but she was breathing, talking, animated right in front of her. Peyton signalled with her free arm to Prue to come to her. Prue obliged, and Peyton just enveloped her eldest sister in a hug. She gently tugged her hand out of Pipers grasp, and stroked her eldest sister's hair "I'm ok" She whispered to Prue, which was Prue's undoing, she started crying, and hugged her youngest sister harder. "I'm ok" Peyton reiterated. Phoebe and Piper joined into the hug, Phoebe hugging Peyton's legs tightly, and Piper enveloping Prue and Peyton in her arms. All four of them crying and vowing to never let anything happen to their sisters._

 _A cough caused the sisters to look up, to see Giles at the door with Quinten Travers behind him._

" _Buffy, I am sorry but he wouldn't leave" Giles glanced and then looked at the floor, pure guilt in his voice and eyes._

" _No, its ok, let him in" Peyton took a deep breath, as deep as her cracked ribs would allow her._

 _Quinten entered the room and glanced at the occupants, Giles, Angel and then the three sisters_

" _Can we have some privacy please" Quinten spoke to Giles_

" _Whatever you must say, you can say in front of all these people. They are my family" Peyton stated, her voice cold. She glanced at Giles letting him know that she still classed him as family._

" _Miss Summers it would be prudent…" Quinten started arguing_

" _They Know! Get on with whatever you have to say" Peyton snapped_

" _Very well" Quinten took a deep breath, the vampire beside the Slayers bed unnerved him, of course Quinten didn't know Angel was a vampire but he was exuding power and even he himself a mere mortal could feel it. Almost taste it. This man did not like him. Not that it mattered he was the head of The Watchers Council. Buffy was his instrument to use however he see fit. In the fight against evil. Quinten turned to the Slayer in the hospital bed_

" _You exhibited extradentary courage and clear-headedness in battle Th Council is very pleased" He smiled_

" _Do I get a gold star?" Peyton snapped, she really wanted this man out of her hospital room, he nearly killed her and not only that made Giles almost ruin his trust with Peyton_

" _I understand you are upset…"_

" _YOU understand nothing!" Peyton whispered barely containing her rage "You set that MONSTER LOOSE. He came after my mother. You threatened Giles' Job. You violated my body, you drugged me."_

" _You think the test was unfair" Quinten stated in a business manner, taking what the slayer said, surely, she must understand why these tests where done. They were to make The Slayer better a more formidable force._

" _I suggest you leave town before I get my strength back" Peyton snapped_

" _We're not in the business of fair. Miss Summers, we are fighting a war. This test will make you a better Slayer. A more formidable force" Quinten tried to reason with the young woman._

" _You're waging a war." Giles snapped, he pointed at Peyton "She's fighting it. There. Is. A. Difference" Giles enunciated each word hoping it would get through Quinten's thick head._

" _Mr Giles if you don't mind…"_

" _The test is done we're finished" Prue stood up, advancing on Quinten Travers_

" _No, its not."" Quinten acknowledged "Buffy passed. Mr Giles did not"_

" _On what grounds?" Piper asked, not moving from her place on Peyton's hospital bed. Quinten turned to Mr Giles ignoring the rest of the room but answering Piper Question_

" _The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation I've recommended to The Council, and they've agreed that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."_

" _What?" Giles was dumbfounded, he did not expect this_

" _Your affection for you charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment. You have a father's love for the child and that is useless to the cause" Quinten looked at Peyton pointedly and then looked back at Giles "It would be best if you had no further contact with The Slayer"_

" _Her name is Buffy! I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Giles argued_

" _Yes, well I didn't expect you to adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new watcher, or countermand his authority in anyway, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"_

" _We are very clear." Giles snapped, he wanted to punch Quinten. Quinten turned again to Peyton, bowing slightly_

" _Congratulations again" he smiled_

" _Bite Me" Peyton snapped, pure hatred on her face, tears in her eyes at Giles predicament, she really wanted to kill Quinten, she had never thought about killing someone before butt she would happily kill this man. And feel no remorse._

" _yes well, colourful girl" Quinten looked at everyone else, and then left the room._

 _Nobody spoke too stunned at the turn of events. Eventually Giles turned to go leave the room_

" _Giles?" Peyton asked_

" _I erm, well I am going to go"_

" _Please stay?" Peyton asked, tears in her eyes looking completely defeated. Giles stared at her and realised that Quinten wasn't completely wrong, he would die for this girl. He did love her like a father, and if that was a bad thing well screw the world. He vowed to protect her until his last breath._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The room had streamers decorated around the walls of the living room, a table was filled with presents and cards. There were balloons scattered around the room and the occupants where putting the finishing touches on the decorations all ready for when Peyton returned home. Joyce had left about thirty minutes ago to pick her up, and everyone was waiting for her to return. Angel had just turned up now that it was safe enough for him to walk around town seeing as the sun had just gone down the horizon. He entered through the back door and found Piper at the over, just pulling cookies out of the oven.

"Piper" Angel smiled

"Angel." Piper smiled "Everyone else is in the living room just finishing things up"

"Ok" Angel smiled and then entered the living room and found everyone else there

"Dead boy." Xander said in his way of saying hello

"Xander. Peyton not back yet?" Angel asked, it wasn't that he didn't like Peyton's friends but he didn't feel completely comfortable in their company when Peyton wasn't around. He was sure some of them didn't like the fact that he was a vampire regardless of his soul.

"She should be back any minute. Joyce went to pick her up a while ago"

"That's them now" Angel answered, even though the curtains to the window were closed he heard the car pull up to the house. He went to the front door as everyone gathered in the living room.

Peyton opened the door and saw Angel there she smiled brightly

"Angel" She smiled, as he welcomed her with a kiss to her forehead

"Welcome home" He looked behind Peyton to Ms Summers "Joyce"

"Angel" She smiled once again thanking the elders or powers that be that Peyton had Angel in her life. Angel gently ushered Peyton into the living room where her friends happily shouted Surprise

"Guys" Peyton smiled and gingerly went to the sofa "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's your birthday silly" Xander smiled

"You guys are the best".

After the opening of presents and a couple of drinks; Alcoholic for the people old enough and non-alcoholic drinks for the high school seniors. Xander, Willow, Phoebe, Piper and Prue were sat around the sofa near Peyton. Joyce was hovering making sure Peyton was OK, Giles was helping tidy up the discarded drink cups and wrapping paper, and Angel was making a quick sweep of the cemeteries.

"I can't believe Giles was fired. How could Giles get fired?" Willow was in shock, she just couldn't imagine Peyton without Giles her watcher, it was unthinkable.

"So how did you manage to kill Kralik?" Xander asked, over the fact that Giles was fired, or deciding not to worry about it for now.

"Oh, she was very clever" Joyce chimed in, Peyton raised her eyebrows at her mother and smiled. Still saddened that her mum had to see her slaying and in the state, she was in. "Uh you go ahead and tell them sweetie. You tell it better" Joyce smiled knowing when she was being dismissed by her daughter. Peyton sighed readying herself to tell the story again

"Now when you say fired. Do you mean fired?" Willow asked, still reeling.

"You are not cruising past that concept anytime soon are you Wil?"

"Well it's just… I mean he's fired! He's between jobs. He's unemployed." Willow panicked

"Willow, I am still librarian. I am not going anywhere"

"Exactly. Giles will still help. He's Giles" Peyton smiled at her mentor and her redhead friend

"Ok. But I am writing an angry worded email" Willow harrumphed.

"Thank you Willow" Giles smiled touched by the young woman's caring.

Peyton looked at her friends and smiled, this right here is what she needed for a birthday, no worry about a new watcher, about her strength and powers coming back. This right her was perfect healing, being surrounded by people she loved.

* * *

 ** _So did you enjoy it? I know it's not as long as i normally make my chapters but like i said things are about to get crazy._**

 ** _Anyway as normal review_**

 ** _and whilst you are waiting for next chapter ( I promise the wait won't be as long as this one. Sorry again) check out story number two; Wolves of Sunnydale._**


End file.
